Decisions
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: 2D will have to choose between Murdoc and Noodle... who will he choose? The Satanic bassist or the young Japanese guitarist?
1. Chapter 1

_First Gorillaz fan fiction! Woot! I might change the name of the story, since I really don't know if "Decisions" is the perfect one to use yet. Anyway, I'm new to speaking with the British accent, so bear with me, if some of the things Murdoc and 2D say are incorrect._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it, you Gorillaz-fans you!_ :D

* * *

Chapter Title: Fallin' For 'Er  
Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"2D-san!" Noodle exclaimed.

"Yes, little luv?" he asked from outside of the door.

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab one!"

"One secon'," he said.

She stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind her. Noodle held herself, as she started feeling colder.

Noodle heard the door open and 2D stepped in, but facing the other way. He handed her the towel over his shoulder. She giggled, grabbing it. His other arm was raised over his eyes. She covered herself.

"Covered?" he asked, still having his arm over his eyes.

"Hai," she laughed, "I am."

He turned around, opening his dark eyes. He smiled, showing his broken teeth. She smiled back.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"It was nuffin'. Not like I 'ave anythin' betta to do anyway," he smiled.

"And thanks for covering your eyes."

"Oh." He laughed loudly. "I was jus' bein' polite."

She smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug. His eyes went wide. He didn't know if he should hug her back or not. He did. He wrapped his long arms around her small body and smiled slight.

"See you later, Stu!" She pulled away from him and skipped away, humming their song DARE.

He smiled at himself. He liked her. A lot. He had been feeling like this a while. But, he didn't want to like her like he had liked – Paula. He couldn't. But, at the same time, he did. He covered his face. "No, I can't like her," he thought.

He walked over to the sinks in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and flinched. "Even if I do want her, how would she like me back?" He narrowed his completely black eyes. 2D watched his reflection angrily.

2D turned away from the mirror. He collapsed on the ground and he leaned heavily against the counter.

"Yew're too old, 2D. You can't be finkin' 'bout gettin' Noodle," he moaned to himself. "I can't 'ave 'er."

"'Ey, 'D."

He looked up from the floor at his bassist that had stepped into the washroom.

"What the 'ell are you doin' down there?" he asked gruffly.

"I is jus' finking, Muds," 2D replied.

"Mmm..." He walked past 2D and walked into a stall. 2D sighed and stood up. "We're practicin' today, eh, 'D?"

"I know," he said quietly. He looked at the mirror one last time. He scowled. "Damn, Murdoc made me one ugly bastard..." he thought wryly.

"2D?" Murdoc called. His hand was on the singer's shoulder. "You awright?"

"Yeah, I jus' –"

"Take your meds?"

"Nah."

Murdoc laughed. "Then why are you so outta it today?"

"I told yew, I was jus' finking," he hissed at Murdoc.

"Whoa. Sorry."

"S' okay." 2D shook his head. "I jus' need a little rest. Then I'd be okay..." He pulled away from Murdoc. "See ya later, Muds."

"See ya?" Murdoc replied, in an unsure way. 2D sauntered out of the bathroom. He needed to lie down.

XXX

Kong Studios. One big place. Even the Gorillaz got lost in there, once in a while.

2D looked at the map of Kong to help him find his room. He chuckled at himself. He'd been here the longer and he forgot where his own room was. He found it on the map and followed those directions.

He looked at Murdoc's Winnebago and he laughed. It wasn't moving for once. No moaning – it was quiet. He smiled and opened his white bedroom door. He walked into the messy room.

"I need ta clean this damn place up," he laughed at himself. He stepped over the random things scattered on the floor. 2D jumped onto his bed and rested his head on his pillow. He turned on his side and looked at his bedside table.

He glared angrily at the small bottle that sat beside his clock. His meds. He didn't want to take them today. He didn't want to feel 'out of it'.

2D had been getting less and less migraines. Maybe he could take a break, for just one day? He sighed, lying on his back again.

He knew for a fact, that Murdoc and Russel had seen Noodle naked. Murdoc could have had sex with her, for all he knew! 2D was the only one polite enough to try and not see her unclothed. 2D also believed he was the only one that cared for her. Not that Muds and Russel don't, but for her body's sake. 2D knew that she didn't trust Russel and Muds as well as she had trusted him. And 2D wanted to keep it that way. He wanted them to stay close. So he never tried anything funny with her. And besides, he was too old for her.

He sighed, rolling on his side again. He felt lonely. He wanted someone. Why did Paula have to betray him...?

"Why did she say yes to 'im?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes.

2D didn't even know why he had forgiven Murdoc. But, he couldn't hate on Muds anyway. If they argued, the Gorillaz would be out of a bassist!

He didn't even need Paula anyway. Noodle is a better guitarist. Better than Paula could have ever been.

Noodle Noodle Noodle. What could he do with her? He probably didn't even love her. Maybe it was just a temporary feeling. It was just something that would last a while and then – leave. He only hoped...

"2D! 2D!"

He sat straight up in bed and smacked his head off of something really hard.

"Ow. Oh sweet Satan!"

2D listened to the person moan in pain and he kept his eyes closed. He stayed lying down, holding his head. "Please don't bring on a migraine... Please don't bring on a migraine..." he thought slowly, holding his forehead painfully.

He slowly opened his dark eyes. It was Murdoc, sitting over top of him.

"Wot the 'ell is wrong wif you, mate?!" he murmured, holding his head tightly. He looked really mad.

"I didn' mean it! I 'eard ya callin' an' I jumped up quickly!"

"You are so outta it today!" Murdoc growled.

"Sorry," 2D said quietly.

"We haveta go to practice now. Git yer ass up," Murdoc muttered, slowly making his way off of 2D's bed. He stood at the bed side, watching 2D carefully. "2D."

2D didn't look up at Murdoc. He sat up, still holding his head. He closed his eyes again.

"2D," Murdoc said a little bit firmer this time.

"Yeah?" 2D asked warily.

"Migraine?"

"Nah. It jus' 'urts..."

"From us bumpin'?"

2D nodded.

"Did ya take yer meds yet?"

2D shook his head.

"Take 'em, then we'll go."

2D shook his head. "I can't. I don't wanna."

"C'mon."

"Nah. I don't 'ave a migraine right now. I'm not takin' 'em if I don' got one."

" Awright. Let's go then."

Murdoc pulled 2D up out of his bed. 2D opened his eyes slowly and Muds was right in his face.

"Stuart Pot. Wake up."

"I'm up," 2D smiled slightly, "An' yew called me Stu."

"I did. Now let's go, face-ache."

2D laughed. He knew that would only last for a second. The bassist and the singer slowly made their way to the studio room.

Russel and Noodle were already waiting for them.

"'Ello Russ. 'Ey Noods," 2D said quietly. He smiled at them but, he didn't look at Noodle. Well – not straight in the eye.

"Took a long time 'cos the lazy dullard wouldn't get up," Murdoc muttered, grabbing his bass guitar. "Bin really outta it."

2D sighed, walking up to the microphone.

"Wot song are we doin' first?" Stu mumbled. No one answered. "Muds? Russ?" He turned around, looking at the three of them. "Anyone?"

"Any song, 'D! Let's get to it!" Russel exclaimed.

2D held his head. "Maybe I should have taken my meds..." he thought slowly. He opened his mouth, "Uh – wot song?"

"19/2000 first, awright?" Murdoc growled.

"Sure, why not?" 2D smiled.

He turned to the mic.

The song started out good. 2D's foot went to the beat of the music. He started singing when it was his turn to start. His voice flowed softly. Then it was Noodle's turn to join in. "Oh God..." he thought, "...I completely forgot she sang in this!" His voice cracked. He shoved the mic to the ground. He held his head tightly. The music stopped.

"Wot the 'ell, face-ache!?" Murdoc swore. "We was doin' jus' fine!"

"I know! S' jus' – my head hurts. I need a break."

"We jus' started!" Murdoc yelled.

"M' sorry," 2D mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. A migraine had come. "I need my meds." He looked at the three of them. Noodle looked most worried. He closed his eyes quickly, as he noticed Noodle's worried face.

"2D, want me to grab your pills?" Noodle asked.

He nodded quickly, covering his face with his blue hair. He had blushed. Stu heard her run out of the room.

"Why didn't ya take your meds, like I told ya to, ya stupid dullard!"

"I told ya Muds, I'm not takin' 'em unless I got a migraine."

"Ya got one now!"

"I know, but I thought that they'd stop."

He cringed. The pain was intensifying. "The only reason I got one was because of Noodle. If I didn't like her, it wouldn't have happened! Why is this happening...?!" he thought. 2D yelped.

"S' okay, 'D. She'll be back soon," Russel whispered.

2D smiled. Russ was being quiet because of Stu's migraine. 2D was sensitive to loud noises when his migraines got to him.

"Shoulda taken 'em, face-ache," Muds murmured. "I told ya."

"I know," 2D moaned.

He fell to the floor, still holding his head tightly. "Please, Noods, come soon..." he thought slowly.

"Stu, you okay?" Russel asked worriedly. He felt Russ' hand on his shoulder.

"I'm awright. I jus' need my meds –"

They all heard Noodle burst through the door. Stu was handed two bottles of pills. He smiled. Even though he couldn't see too well, he knew these were the right bottles. How did Noodle know?

He took two pills from one bottle and one from another. He popped them in his mouth. He swallowed them without any water.

"One for pain, two for migraine," he murmured to the floor. The pain eased. His vision grew more cloudy. He smiled. Stu had felt better.

He stood shakily, still holding his head with one hand.

"I'm sorry," he said to them.

"S' fine," Murdoc muttered, "We'll practice 'nother time, okay?"

2D nodded.

Murdoc removed his guitar strap from his shoulders and set his guitar on his stand. He stormed out of the room.

"Wot's up wif 'im?" Stu asked Russel.

"Dunno. He's always been a little off though, ight?" Russel laughed.

2D smiled. "Yeah."

Russel smiled at him again and left the room. 2D and Noodle were left in the room alone. 2D felt a little bit uncomfortable.

2D bit his bottom lip hard. "What should I say...?"

"Is there something wrong, 2D-san?" she asked.

He looked up at her quickly. He wouldn't blush! He couldn't!

"Wot?"

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, I jus' – I don't feel too good... Jus' a little off."

"If you need anything, let me know 2D."

She ran her hand along his arm as she passed him. As he watched her leave the room, his arm raised after her. She hadn't looked back to see his act.

He sighed, his arm dropping at his side again.

"Why can't I jus' tell yew?" he asked out loud. "Is it 'cos I don' know?"

He frowned and walked over to the fallen microphone. He picked it back up and stood it up again. He held the mic in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair. His breathing was quick, as the microphone made it sound louder. He flicked the switch to off.

"Yew're so stupid, Stu..." he growled at himself. He walked over to the door way and he flicked the lights off. "Yew can't be fallin' fer one of yer own band members! Wot would Muds and Russl fink? Would it break up the band?"

As he walked down the corridors, he mumbled angrily at himself. This wasn't supposed to be working how it was. This isn't how it was supposed to end up! If anyone found out, this might break up their friendships. It could even break up the Gorillaz!

* * *

e.e ... _First chapter. Yay. Complete. Uh - anyway, leave me a review. Or don't. _-.-


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter up. Here you go OddObsessed. I promised ya a chapter tonight and here it is._ :D

* * *

Chapter Title: Sing Me Summfin'  
Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

Dinner was left on the table for 2D. He didn't want to eat with them, so he waited until all of his band mates left.

He slowly sauntered into the empty kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. He slowly picked at his food. He didn't taste any of it. He set his dishes in the sink, and headed for the balcony.

2D rested his hands on the railing and looked out at the deserted landfill site.

"_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine_," he sang softly.

"Who are ya singing' to, 'D?"

He turned around quickly.

The Satanist stared back into his eyes.

"No one in particular," 2D replied, "Jus' myself."

Murdoc chuckled, walking up beside 2D. He stared off into the landfill site.

"You got a nice voice," Murdoc mumbled.

"Thanks. Never 'eard a compliment like that from yew, Muds," 2D replied.

"I 'ad to say it sometime," Murdoc laughed.

The both stayed quiet for a while.

"What were ya finkin' of today? In the bathroom?" Murdoc asked him. 2D shook his head, turning away from the landfill. He leaned back against the railing, looking up at the sky. "Stu?"

"I jus' –" 2D started. He looked at the ground. "Yew said my name."

"I did."

"An' I jus' –" He never did finish. He slowly looked up at Murdoc. Murdoc watched him closely. Should he tell Muds about his feelings for Noodle? "I don't – really wanna say."

"S'fine. Your thoughts are yours to keep a secret, if you wanna."

"I thought yew would 'it me," 2D whispered.

"Don't need to. They're yer thoughts," Murdoc chuckled.

"Thank yew."

"Mhmm. Well, I'm 'eading back to the winne for the night. See ya, Stu."

"Bye," 2D whispered back. He watched Murdoc open the glass door and softly close it behind him. Murdoc smiled at Stu and left from his sight.

"Did – did Murdoc just smile at me? And he called me Stu! Twice! No name calling! Whoa!" Stu thought excitedly.

"Big change in spirit!" 2D laughed out loud.

He looked at the landfill site once more and ventured back into Kong Studios.

2D walked into the first floor lobby. He pressed the elevator button with one finger.

"It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's there," he sang along with the elevator. The doors opened and he smiled slightly. He walked into the elevator, pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed, taking him down to the ground floor.

He walked through the empty car lot and peered over at Murdoc's Winnebago. Muds was smoking a cigarette, as he leaned against his winne. A smoke. That's what 2D needed.

"Oi, Muds!" 2D called.

"Yeah?" Murdoc replied.

"Could I get one o' those?" he asked.

"Git yer ass over 'ere then."

2D smiled and walked towards the 'bago. Murdoc pulled a cigarette out of the box and lit it for 2D. Muds handed it to Stu and he took it in between his middle and index fingers. He took a long drag.

"Thanks," he smiled, the smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke.

"No problem, 'D. Wot 'appened to your cigs?"

"Smoked 'em all –" 2D laughed, taking another drag. " – while I wos finkin'."

"Finkin' a lot lately?"

"Yeah."

"You should go buy some more then," Murdoc said.

"Where?"

"Nearest town o' course," Murdoc laughed.

"I 'ate shoppin' out at those places."

"Why?"

"Well – 'alf of 'em know I'm 2D from the famous band Gorillaz and the other 'alf give me looks. 'Cos of my 'air and' eyes an' stuff."

"Just ignore the lot then. Easy as that."

"Are yew comin' then?" Stu asked.

"Wot?"

"Are yew comin' wif me? Into town."

"Sure. Wot's ta lose?" Murdoc laughed. "Pick up a few chicks on the way."

"Yew would do that," 2D said, taking another drag. The nicotine was making him content.

"Well, a man does need 'is fun."

2D laughed.

"Want me ta grab ya one, Stu?" Murdoc chuckled. "A lot o' chicks would want ya."

"Nah, m' fine." Drag. "Don't need any."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Don't want to make a big mistake, like I did wif Paula."

Murdoc's smile wiped clean off of his face. 2D wouldn't look at him, after he had said that. It hurt his heart. He took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed; a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth.

"M' sorry," Murdoc finally whispered. "I shouldn't 'ave –"

"I shouldn't 'ave brought it up. S' my fault. M' so stupid."

2D threw his cig to the ground and stepped on it angrily.

"Me an' my big stupid mouth," he growled, still looking at the ground. "So stupid."

"Don't say tha."

He looked up at Murdoc with a hurt expression.

"I wos so stupid. So in luv wif our luv, that I didn't even notice she wos bad. That she was a whore. An' that she 'ad liked yew. I jus' – wasn't payin' enough attention. I wasn't watchin' yew e-enough..."

Murdoc watched 2D with an open mouth.

"M' sorry –" 2D muttered, looking Murdoc straight in the eye, " – you shouldn't 'ave to listen to my nonsense –" A tear slowly rolled down his pale cheek. " – m-my ramblin'..." He wiped it away; a reflex.

"I want ta 'ear ya, Stu."

"I should go..." 2D murmured, turning away from Murdoc. Murdoc grabbed his arm.

"Don't..." Murdoc smiled softly. "I really like your voice..."

Stu smiled slightly. His heartbeat quickened. A compliment from Murdoc meant everything. 2D knew he would only hear them on rare occasions.

"You like it?" 2D whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Well, you are a singer!" Murdoc laughed. "You should sing me summfin'."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Jus' a small part of one of our songs."

"Wot song?"

"The windmill part, in Feel Good Inc. Even though I don't play in tha part, s' my favourite."

"I need music," 2D murmured.

"You don't. Jus' wing it."

2D smiled and nodded slowly. He tapped his foot, to the beat of the song. Murdoc smiled at him, crossing his arms. 2D laughed, still tapping his foot.

"Sing."

"M' tryin'," 2D chuckled.

He cleared his throat. The words flowed softly...

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in_?"

"Wow," was all that escaped Murdoc's mouth.

2D laughed, "Was it tha good?"

"Absolutely stunnin'."

"Yew _'ave _to be kiddin' me!"

"I'm not, Stu. You got some real talent."

"So do yew," 2D smiled. "Playin' bass. Yew're the best."

"It ain't so 'ard. You could even learn, if ya wanted to. But, your voice – thas a talent. S' a gift."

2D laughed. "A gift? I don't fink so! M' jus lucky." 2D laughed again.

"Even yer laugh flows like a song," Murdoc said.

2D laughed a third time and Murdoc smiled.

"Sing 'nother part of a song," Murdoc offered.

"Wot one this time?"

"That one part in Kids With Guns. The monsters part. Thas 'nother one of my favourite parts to our songs."

2D started tapping his foot to the beat again. His voice echoed in the empty car lot...

"_And they're turning us into monsters  
Turning us into fire  
Turning us into monsters  
It's all desire  
It's all desire  
It's all desire_..."

"Sound bettea when I got you guys," 2D murmured, opening his eyes slowly.

"You don't need any of us fer that!" Murdoc scoffed. "Perfect the way it sounds."

"Thank yew."

"Well, I'm goin' ta bed. Thanks fer singin'. See ya in the mornin'."

"G'night, Muds," 2D said softly.

Murdoc smiled, opening his winne's door. "Night Stuart." And he closed the door behind himself.

2D stood still for a few moments. For some reason, he was expecting Murdoc to come back out. He never did.

"_All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone_..." (A/N: I know 2D doesn't repeat it twice in the song, and it's those weird voices, but who else is gunna sing the other line for him?)

2D laughed at himself. He heard Murdoc laughing from in his 'bago.

"Only fer the night, Stu!" he heard Murdoc exclaim.

He laughed again and sauntered over to his place. He opened the white door and walking into his messy room.

He opened his bed side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took two and swallowed them down easily. These pills helped him sleep easier.

He changed into his pyjamas and fell onto his bed.

"Stupid damn lights..." he sighed, getting up again.

He flicked the switch off and sauntered back over to his bed. He tripped over something on the ground and fell onto the hard mattress.

"Ow?" He rubbed his face. 2D pushed himself up and fell back onto his bed. His bedside lamp was still on. He always did leave it on. Stu wasn't too fond of the dark.

2D laid on his side and pulled his knees up to his stomach. He sighed loudly. "Quiet in here," he thought boredly.

"All alone, jus' as our song says," he muttered to himself.

"_All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone  
All alone, all alone_..."

He yawned loudly. 2D scooted under his blankets. He sang himself to sleep.

"..._Maybe in time,  
you'll want to be mine_..."

* * *

_Don't know when I'll update next. May be soon, may be in a few weeks. I have other stories to update too._ D:_ People are getting antsy and even a little depressed, from my lack of updates on the others._ o.O


	3. Chapter 3

_I HATE SCHOOL. Nah, I think it's just the fact that it hates me. I haven't updated in FOREVER and it SUCKS because school hates me. :D And I love Gorillaz. OMG. GO TO KONG STUDIOOOOOUUUUSSSSS. THERE ARE STUFFZ HAPPENIN'. Like the fact that Murdoc has three candles in his Winnebago, when this morning, there was only one. And there are noodles on the table. And pillows around the table on the main floor lobby. OH! And Noodle's shoes are sitting on the ground in front of the elevator!_ xD _It's CRAAAZZZYYYY. I can't believe they are back after so long! I'M EXCITED! _

-parties-

-fangirl squeel-

* * *

Chapter Title: Murdoc  
Chapter Rating: T

* * *

An eerie cold had entered into 2D's room. He shook violently under his blankets.

"Where the 'ell is that cold comin' from?" 2D growled angrily. He opened his eyes. His door was open. His tired eyes opened wider.

Stu slowly sat up and looked straight ahead of himself. His mouth opened. He went to scream, but nothing came out.

"Z-z-z-z –" he stuttered. "– ZOMBIE!"

He leaped out of his bed and the zombie screamed at him. Stu ran out of his room. This was the fastest he had ever run. He reached Murdoc's Winnebago in a matter of seconds.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! Open up! MUDS!"

2D pounded heavily on the 'bago's door. Murdoc opened the door slowly. He was only wearing briefs and nothing else. He looked really tired and pissed.

"Wot the 'ell do ya want, dent-head?! It's three in th' mornin'!"

"There's a zombie!" Stu exclaimed. He jumped into Murdoc's Winnebago and hugged him tightly. "It wos right in there," 2D whispered in a frightened voice.

"S'alright. Now can ya let go of me, Stu?" Murdoc asked gruffly.

"M'sorry, s' jus' scary," 2D moaned. Murdoc pulled away from him and left to the back of his Winnebago. 2D followed him closely, looking back nervously, every once in a while. The Satanist reached for something under his bed.

"Wot ya got there?" 2D questioned, tilting his head.

"Gun," Murdoc murmured, pulling it out from under the bed. He checked for bullets. "Always need one in case of an emergency."

"Wish I 'ad one," 2D muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't do any good wif one anyways. Can't see a damn thing clearly wif those eyes," Murdoc laughed.

"Nah, not really," 2D smiled. He felt a little safer with Murdoc. More calm. Even though half the time, the bassist beat the crap out of him.

"Awright. You can stay in the 'bago while I take care of the zombie," Murdoc said, fiddling with his gun.

"No no no no no no," 2D whispered worriedly. "Don't leave me 'ere."

"Fine. Come along, then, ya wuss."

2D smiled slightly. Murdoc left the 'bago and Stu tagged along quietly.

"'E in yer room?" Murdoc murmured and he quickly moved along the wall that Stu's bedroom was one.

"Yeah, 'e is," 2D mumbled, sliding along the wall with Muds. Murdoc raised the gun, as they reached his door. It was still open, as 2D had left it. Murdoc poked his head into the room and pulled it back quickly, snickering.

"Yew know this ain't funny," 2D said in a monotone voice.

"Oh it is, when 'e's pissin' on yer rug," Murdoc laughed quietly.

"Aw, kill 'im then! I can't kill 'im!" 2D exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"Kinda like a déjà vu, eh, 'D?" Murdoc chuckled.

"Of wot?" 2D crossed his arms. He heard the zombie scream again, from in his room. He jumped. "Kill 'im now, please."

"With the eel. The one that you 'ad ta knock out fer Russ."

"Oh, shut up! Don't bring that up!" 2D squeaked.

"'I can't get 'im. No, 'e's too slippery. I ca – ca – can't kill 'im!'" Murdoc squealed, trying to make his voice sound like Stu's. "That was a blast!"

"Yeah. It sure wos," 2D agreed sarcastically. "Can you kill 'im now?"

"Ya scared?"

"A little, yeah," 2D whispered.

"Aw, poor you," Murdoc teased.

"Kill 'im. Please," 2D murmured. He knew he was starting to sound desperate, but he was absolutely scared.

Murdoc's smiled had left his face. He crept out in front of the door. He aimed his gun at the zombie's head. 2D covered his ears and slid down the wall. He closed his eyes. He thought the gun shot would be loud, but it wasn't. He didn't hear anything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed.

"Whoa. Stu-Pot. Wot's wrong wif you?" Murdoc asked, bending down towards the singer.

"I'm s-scared..." he cried, watching Murdoc carefully.

"Aw c'mon. Don't cry. Yer a strong kid. Git up an' walk it off."

He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. Murdoc rolled his eyes and pulled 2D up by his armpits. He walked 2D into his room and brought him to his bed. The sat down beside each other.

"Why are you so off lately, Stu? Can't ya tell me?" Murdoc murmured, looking at the distraught singer.

"I jus' f-feel week..." 2D replied softly, "I feel sick. But, I'm not. I feel w-wrong..."

"It'll pass."

Murdoc rubbed 2D's back softly.

"It smells like piss an' rotten blood in 'ere," 2D murmured, sniffling a few times.

"I know. We'll clean it up tomorrow, awright?" Murdoc laughed and it made 2D smiled slightly. "Now, you gotta go to sleep. I'll be in the winne, if ya need me again."

Murdoc stood and went to the door. He turned around and watched Stu. 2D looked back at him with a black expression. He didn't move from where he was sitting.

"Go to sleep, Stu."

2D kept watching him.

"Sleep."

2D sighed. "I can't."

"Wot's wrong now?" Murdoc asked, starting to sound impatient.

"I'm still scared."

"You don't look it."

"I'm 'iding it."

"You'll be fine. I kill th' zombie."

"It smells like piss an' blood in 'ere."

"You can stand it, Stu."

"I'm scared."

Murdoc sighed, leaning against Stu's door frame. "Wot can I do to 'elp ya, Stuart?"

"Can I sleep in the 'bago wif you?" Stu asked.

"I –" Murdoc paused, "– I... dunno if that's gonna work, 'D."

"Why not?"

"I know you are slow, but are you _that _slow?"

"I won't try anyfin'. You know me, Muds."

"That's not what I meant..." Murdoc covered his face.

2D pouted.

"... Fine. C'mon. Git over 'ere."

2D smiled widely and jumped off of his bed. The two of them walked back to the Winnebago.

"Ladies first..." Murdoc smirked, opening the door for 2D.

"'Ey!"

"Jus' git in there," Murdoc grumbled, pushing 2D in. Murdoc laughed, following him in. Muds slipped past 2D and threw the gun under his bed. "Awright, so which side of the bed do ya want?"

"Doesn't matter," 2D murmured, looking down at the single bed.

"I call right then!" Murdoc jumped onto his bed and patted the left side. "Hop on!"

2D shrugged, and sat down on the bed. He laid down on his side facing away from Murdoc.

"Thank yew," 2D mumbled and he yawned.

"No problem, mate. 'Night."

2D nodded slightly. He whispered thanks again and both of them fell to sleep.

XXX

Stu felt really warm. He smiled. He had a feeling that it was time to get up. He slowly opened his dark eyes. He was in Murdoc's Winnebago. "Oh yeah! The zombie and all!" he thought slowly.

The warmth moved from his chest to his stomach. It moved. He looked down. It was Murdoc's arms, holding him. He blushed. Murdoc was _holding _him.

Murdoc's arms suddenly flew back.

"Shit! I –" Murdoc muttered. Stu sat up, pulling his shirt back down. "– I didn't mean it, 'D. I was sleepin' an' –!"

2D turned around and Murdoc looked shocked and frightened at the same time.

"Oh God, no..." Murdoc mumbled, covering his face. "Damn it. I screwed over."

2D smiled and then started laughing. Murdoc uncovered his face, cocking an eyebrow.

"No 'ard feelings," 2D giggled. "I know you didn't mean it. S' okay."

"I really didn't mean it," Murdoc muttered, still looking at 2D in shock. He didn't understand why the singer was so cool about this.

"I know. And you wos sleepin' too."

"That's wot I meant last night."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet. Watching each other blink.

"Well," Murdoc started, moving around 2D, "I gotta take a giant piss. Wot about you, 'D?"

The Satanist got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. 2D laughed.

"I can wait."

2D sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"So, that's what he meant last night..." 2D thought, "He knew I wouldn't do anything but, he was meaning that he might."

"You're turn, mate," Murdoc laughed quietly, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, it must be," 2D smiled slightly. He stood and stretched. He walked into Muds' bathroom.

"When do ya wanna 'ead out ta town?" Murdoc called.

"After breakfast and cleanin' my room," 2D replied.

"Awright."

Stu walked out of the bathroom. The both left the 'bago for breakfast.

XXX

Noodle and Russel were already making breakfast. Stu and Murdoc sat down at the table, waiting. Plates and utensils were set up, and the all started eating.

"A zombie broke – into face-ache's, last night," Murdoc said, between chews.

2D rolled his eyes. Name-calling. Once _again_.

"And what did you guys do?" Russel asked.

"I blew its brains out with a gun," Murdoc boasted.

"Oh snap!" Russel laughed. "High-five!"

They reached across the table and gave a hard high five.

Noodle smiled across the table at 2D. He smiled crookedly, going to take a drink of orange juice. He missed his mouth and some juice went onto his shirt. Noodle giggled and 2D's eyes went wide. He grabbed a napkin off of the table and he tried wiping it off.

He shook his head, thinking stupidly of himself.

"What did you do 2D?" Noodle asked.

"Nuffin'. Didn't 'ave a gun," 2D muttered. He wasn't sounding too impressive for Noodle. And if Murdoc said anything he would die –

"He cried," Murdoc snickered.

Both Murdoc and Russel cracked right up. Noodle looked at 2D with a shocked expression. 2D slouched in his chair, covering his face. He blushed horribly.

"I gotta go," Stu murmured, getting up quickly, looking at the three of them.

"Face-ache! Wait! I was only goofing around!" Murdoc exclaimed, laughing slightly as he sat in his chair.

2D shook his head and left anyway.

XXX

2D slowly trailed towards the first floor balcony, after his band mates left the kitchen. He didn't find a trace of them on the first floor and he thought it was safe to relax out on the balcony and take in the fact that he was embarrassed beyond belief.

"2D-san!"

The singer turned away from the railing and Noodle came out onto the balcony. He sighed quietly, feeling worse.

"You come out here to think?" she asked, walking up beside him. He nodded, looking back at the landfill. "You're upset?"

He nodded again, a sigh escaping through his lips. "I guess m' awright though..."

"You cried?"

He cringed and blushed. His eyes closed tightly, as he slightly faced a little bit more away from the girl. "Yeah – I did," he said reluctantly.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes. I would have cried if I was down there."

"Thanks, Noods," he smiled, opening both of his eyes again. He turned to look at her and they both smile at each other. "Oh. Today Muds and I were gonna go shoppin'. You an' Russ need anyfin'?"

"Nope. Just some groceries. The fridge is running out of food," Noodle said.

"Oh okay."

"What are you shopping for?" Noodle asked, looking up at 2D curiously.

"Smokes."

She laughed. "That's all?"

"That's all." He looked over at her. He smiled widely. "Thanks for not being rude about cryin'."

"Real men cry."

"Yew jokin'?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head. He blushed for no apparent reason. She giggled.

"You have a nice voice," she smiled.

"Thank yew, lil' luv."

She laughed. "I want to thank you again. For taking such good care of me, Stu."

She hugged him and he instantly put his arms around her. He loved her warmth. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled back.

"You're the only one I can really trust. I know that you won't ever do anything to me."

"You're right. I like yew too much, lil' luv."

"I like you too, Stu."

They hugged again. He was much taller than her. He laughed.

"You're short," he snickered.

"And you're tall," she laughed.

"Well, I gotta go back to my room."

Why?" she asked.

"Well, I gotta clean and change."

"Clean?"

"The zombie peed on my carpet and 'e's still yin' there, dead."

She laughed. "Well, when you come back up, grab some money from me for shopping."

"Awright."

2D already knew that she held the money. She was the most reliable person here to hold it.

He went over to the glass door and gestured inside. She smiled widely at him and walked in. He followed. They both went to the first floor lobby and Stu left her behind, as he went into the elevator.

He walked through the parking lot and headed into his room. The zombie was gone. So, was the blood and pee. He rubbed his chin.

"Ready ta go, mate?"

He turned around and Murdoc was leaning against the door frame.

"Where's the piss an' the zombie?" 2D asked.

"Cleaned 'em up. It was my way of sayin' sorry for bein' rude at the table."

2D's confused face turned into a really happy one.

"Thank yew so much," 2D beamed.

"No problem," Murdoc smirked. "Now are we goin'?"

"One secon'."

He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He picked up another one, off of the ground and slipped it over his head.

"Ready," Stu smiled.

"Nice. The ole T-Virus shirt never gets ta me," Murdoc joked.

"Thanks," 2D laughed.

They soon headed for the elevator and Stu pressed the floor one button.

"Why are we goin' ta floor one?" Murdoc asked.

"Noodle 'as the money," 2D replied, "She's on floor one."

Murdoc nodded. He started tapping his foot.

"You know, this elevator is goddamned slow," he said boredly.

"Maybe yew should fink about gettin' a new one then," 2D suggested lightly.

"It would be pretty hard puttin' in one myself," Murdoc growled.

"Call someone then." 2D smarted him off by smiling hard after he had said that.

"You know, I would 'it ya, but I'm in a good mood," Murdoc hissed.

2D laughed and the door opened. Noodle was leaning against a couch, flipping through a bunch of bills she was holding. She looked up, as she heard 2D and Murdoc walk into the lobby.

"Four-hundred pounds," she smiled, as they reached her.

Murdoc snatched the money. His eyes narrowed. "Thas all?"

"Hai," Noodle replied.

"A little on the skimpy-side, but we'll manage," Murdoc muttered, pocketing the cash.

"Wot Muds means is thank yew, Noods," 2D smiled.

She smiled at the both of them.

"Behave you two," Noodle smiled.

"Yew know I will, lil' luv," 2D replied, "I'll watch out fer Murdoc."

"Me an' face-ache will be comin' back late, awright, Noodle-girl?"

"Okay. Be safe."

2D nodded and the both of them walked back into the elevator. 2D pressed the ground floor button and he waved to Noodle as the doors closed.

"Wot does she mean by 'be safe'? Not like either of us are gonna get shot or somethin'," he growled, crossing his arms. "An' we're adults too. We know damn well 'ow ta take care of ourselves."

"She worries for us Muds."

"Mmm..."

The doors opened and they walked out into the ground floor lobby.

"So, uh – are we callin' a limo?" Murdoc asked.

Stu shook his head. "We're drivin' ourselves."

"In th' car?"

"Yeah. Less people will know it's us," 2D said softly.

Murdoc looked at him incredulously.

"Ya know, if I were famous –" Murdoc explained as they were leaving Kong. "– which I am, I would take a limo 'cos I would _want_ people to know who I am."

"Well, I don't. I like goin' unnoticed every once in a while an' yew know it."

"Go unnoticed? With those eyes and blue hair? And sweet Satan... yer 6'2!"

"Thanks for pointin' those out for me, Murdoc," he said gruffly.

They had reached the car; it looked like any old car, which was good news for 2D. Some things that weren't flashy, he took a liking to it.

"I can't drive, so I guess yew are Muds," 2D murmured.

They stood side by side, looking at the driver's side door.

"Well, obviously," he replied, still looking at the car. "You wouldn' be able to see anythin' on the road."

"Thas why," 2D sighed and walked around to the passenger's side door.

"Keys?" Murdoc asked, finally looking up at 2D.

"Uh –" 2D mumbled. He reached into his front pockets. Nothing. Back pockets? Left one. He pulled them out and tossed them to Murdoc. "I knew we would need 'em."

Murdoc unlocked the car and the both of them got in.

"S' okay – I guess..." Murdoc muttered, wrapping his hands around the wheel. "Make do with wot we go, right 'D?"

2D nodded.

Murdoc turned on the car and they pulled out of Kong Studios.

They drove in silence. 2D, nor Murdoc were much of talkers – to each other especially. Murdoc watched the road intently. 2D looked out the window, watching the passing sights.

"Oi, 'D."

Murdoc had finally broken the silence and 2D looked at him.

"Yeah, Muds?"

"Sing me summfin'."

"Yer goin' on wif that again?" 2D laughed, slouching in the car seat.

"I like yer voice," Murdoc smirked, eyes still on the road. "Wot's not ta like about it?"

"I dunno."

"If you don' know, then you should sing fer me."

2D sighed playing. "Wot song?"

"Dirty Harry."

"Wot part?"

"The beginnin' to the 'all I do is dance' part."

2D laughed. "Thas 'ow yew remember that part?"

"Yep. And now snap to it."

2D laughed again. And then he sang...

"_I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
'Cos all I do is dance  
'Cos all I do is dance..._"

"You are... amazing..."

"Nah," Stu shook his head, blushing at the compliment.

"Uh-huh," Murdoc smirked, "One of the best."

"Thanks," 2D smiled.

"No problem."

Silence. Silence. Silence. 2D watched Murdoc's hand reach for the radio. He turned it on.

"You can choose a channel, Stu," he murmured, not taking his eyes off of the road. 2D reached for the dial and rolled it randomly.

"For our next song – it's 19/2000 (Soulchild Remix) by the famous Gorillaz!"

"No way!" 2D said in awe. His mouth had dropped. "Did I jus' do tha?"

"Yes. You. Did." Murdoc chuckled.

"I'm so sure!" 2D laughed loudly.

The radio started playing their song.

"I totally picked it by accident!" 2D snickered.

"Nice choice," Murdoc smiled.

"Polyester!" 2D exclaimed at the same time he had sung it in the song.

Murdoc laughed loudly. "Why are you so excited?"

"I've never 'eard one of our songs on the radio before!" 2D exclaimed. "S- neat 'earing yerself."

"It is," Murdoc said.

"Haha, this one is old."

"I know."

"I remember filming our video for it. Noodle was so young."

Murdoc laughed. "We were all young."

"We still are! We're in the 'igh life!"

"You guys are. While I'm the old geezer."

"Yer not old, Muds!"

"Forty-two? Pretty old for me."

"Me an' Russ are only a few years younger than yew."

"You. Twelve. Russ. Nine. Big age gap. Noodle... Twenty three. Now _that_ scares the shit out me, Stu."

"I –" 2D furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't a clue on what to say back.

"I don't wanna get old," Murdoc pouted. He looked sad, but he wasn't even close to tears. 2D could tell.

"There's nuffin' I can do ta make yew younger, Muds. We can't stop time. We all get older."

"I know," he hissed, sounding like his old self again. "Jus' pisses me off."

2D laughed at his tone. "Same 'ere."

* * *

_I love Gorillaz. The end. And, no not the end of the story, you half-wits! _x'D


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay! A quick update. On a weekday too._

* * *

Chapter Title: Grocery Shoppin'  
Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"So, where are we 'eading firs'?" 2D asked, as they drove through the town.

"We should git yer cigs firs'. Then grocery shoppin'. And then we get ta do wotevea the Hell we wanna do!"

"Sounds like a good plan ta me," 2D laughed.

"Ya think four 'undred pounds is 'nough?"

"Yeah," 2D shrugged.

The soon had found a parking spot on the side of the road and they took it quickly. Murdoc turned off the engine and got out of the car. 2D quickly got out and made his way around the car. He stepped onto the sidewalk and looked down at Murdoc. The Satanist was locking the car and he then turned around, tossing the keys to 2D.

"Best you'd watch 'em," Murdoc muttered.

2D looked down at the keys as he forced them into his pocket. "Let's find a store?"

Murdoc had already started walking away and 2D followed.

"Stay close, Stu-Pot. Don't want ta get ya lost in the crowd now."

Stu furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not a kid, ya know."

"You sure are stupid like one sometimes," Murdoc growled, walking a little quicker. 2D jogged to catch up with him.

"I may be stupid, but m' not _tha_ stupid!" 2D argued.

"Sure, 'D."

Murdoc pulled out a smoke and lit it with his lighter. He took a long drag and looked up at 2D.

"Can I 'ave one?" 2D asked.

Murdoc smirked and shook his head. "Find a store, kid."

"'Elp me find one then," 2D murmured, "Yew know I can't see too well."

2D continued walking. He squinted his eyes, searching along the other side of the street.

"Are ya that stupid, 'D?" Murdoc called from behind him.

"Nah, m' searchin'," 2D replied, not really listening.

"There's a store right 'ere, Stu."

2D turned and looked at him. His thumb was pointing at a store, right beside him. Murdoc took a drag.

"Are ya comin' or wot, face-ache?!" Murdoc hissed, throwing his cigarette on the ground. He stamped it out and opened the door. A little bell rang and it closed after Murdoc.

2D ran towards the store and he opened the door, walking in slowly.

He looked around. A normal store. A few magazines, candy and... smokes!

Murdoc was already standing at the counter. He drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Too ya long 'nough, Git yer – butt of 'ere."

2D smirked. He noticed that Murdoc was watching his language since there were in a public store. He walked over to the counter, standing close to Murdoc.

"'Ow many packs do ya want?"

"Like ten."

"Ten? Holy!"

"'Ey! We won't be 'ere again fer a while. Bettea to save up."

"Awright," Murdoc growled. "Ten regular packs fer 'im and one fer me."

"Uh – want a bag with that?"

"Yeah, sure – wotevea." Murdoc waved nonchalantly at the woman. She turned around and collected eleven packs on smoked and threw them into a plastic bag.

"That comes up to £80.77."

Murdoc glared at 2D. "Nice goin' 'D. Already spend 'bout one fourth of our money!"

2D laughed. "Pay 'er."

Murdoc sighed, pulling out five twenties and he handed them to the woman. She handed him back the change and he shoved it into his pocket. 2D grabbed the bag of smokes.

"Thank yew," 2D smiled at the woman.

"You're welcome. And by any chance, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, yew do," 2D laughed.

"We're from the band Gorillaz," Murdoc grumbled.

"The singer and the bassist," she laughed.

2D nodded, smiling at her.

"So where are your drummer and guitarist?"

"At 'ome. We stopped by to get some groceries."

"Ah," she smiled, "Well, you guys 'ave fun."

"Yeah, yeah..." Murdoc hissed lowly and dragged 2D out of the store.

"Why are ya minglin' with a fan, Stu-Pot?"

"She wos nice. An' she didn't ask for no autograph. Those are the kinda fans I like."

"You aren't supposed ta mingle with fans, 'D! 'Cos then they get attached an' follow you around like some stray dog!"

"M' sorry, Muds," 2D whispered.

"Rrrrrr... Let's jus' find a grocery store..."

2D flinched as Murdoc raised a hand, but all he did was push him forward, to continue walking.

2D has no idea why he was afraid of 5'7 bassist. He was 6'2 himself and he didn't have any idea why he couldn't stand up for himself. He was just too afraid. And frail. On the other hand, Murdoc knew how to throw a good punch while 2D didn't even know how to fight.

"Why are ya mad, Muds? Yew were bein' nice before..." 2D murmured.

"Jus' shuddup and find a grocery store..." Murdoc hissed.

"I don't understand."

"You nevea do!" Murdoc hollered. Some people that were nearby had stopped and looked at the fighting men.

"M' sorry..." 2D whined, rubbing his arm with one hand.

"Yer such an idiot!" he yelled.

2D flinched. He was scared now. He didn't want Murdoc to hurt him in front of all of these people.

"Don't 'urt me, please..." 2D moaned quietly, slouching badly. "Please don't..."

"Why shouldn't I, face-ache?! You deserve it all!"

2D whimpered. His bottom lip trembled. He waited for a punch or a slap but, nothing came. 2D looked up at Murdoc and he looked upset.

"Let's go, ya dullard. Find a store," he said in a quiet voice.

Time resumed. Everyone moved again.

2D looked at Murdoc blankly. Murdoc grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"'Ow didja do tha?" 2D asked slowly.

"How did I do wot?" Murdoc grumbled.

"'Ow did yew not 'it me?"

"I fought the urge. An' I couldn't 'it you in public. It only 'appens in Kong."

2D smiled softly. "Thank yew so much."

"Mmm..."

The both of them finally did find a grocery store and they went in. 2D grabbed a cart and they started shopping.

About ten minutes had passed and they had nothing in their cart.

Murdoc sighed loudly. They both looked down at the empty cart. "I jus' noticed... we aren't cut out fer this."

"Uh-huh."

"Noodle and Russ should be here instead of us."

"Yeah."

The continued looking down at the cart.

"We do gotta finish this though," 2D murmured.

"Yer right," Murdoc snarled.

They had spent about two more hours shopping and they half of a cart full. They both sighed at the same time.

"We suck," 2D snickered.

Murdoc laughed, "I know, Stu-Pot."

"Wanna split up?"

"Finally you say summfin' smart, 'D!"

2D laughed. "You can take the cart."

"Awright. Meet me at the checkouts in fifteen. We'll probably be done."

"Okay," 2D smiled.

Murdoc nodded and left the isle. 2D walked along the aisle, looking at the shelves carefully. He was about to grab a can of soup, when he heard a quiet giggle. He looked around. Nothing. He bit his bottom lip and went to grab the can again. He felt someone bump into his leg.

He looked down quickly and it was a little girl. She had fallen on her butt and she was still giggling. He smiled and bent down. His flimsy arms picked up the girl.

"Wellm yer a cute lil' girl," he smiled.

She was blonde and had bright green eyes.

Her small hands cupped his face.

"You're cute," she giggled.

"Thank yew."

He held her out farther and she giggled.

"So, where's yer mummy?" he asked her.

"Hide me," she whispered playfully.

"From who?"

"My brother."

"Is 'e watchin' yew?"

She nodded.

"Yew shouldn't 'ave ran from 'im. 'E could be worried for yew," 2D said.

"He won't mind," she whispered.

He set her down and he stood up.

"You're tall," she giggled.

"An' yer short," he laughed, looking down at her.

"Angie! Angie!"

"That's him!" she exclaimed.

2D grabbed her before she ran away. She struggled against him, but he had a firm grip on her.

The boy ran up to the two of them.

"Angie! You can't run away from me like that!" he yelled at her. He looked at 2D quickly. "Thanks for gra – 2D?"

The little girl left 2D's grasp and she joined her brother.

2D watched the boy carefully. He looked a lot older than his sister. At least ten years older.

"You're 2D, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah..." 2D flared his nostrils. "...Do I know you?"

"Nope! But I know you! You're from the Gorillaz!" the boy exclaimed.

"You a fan?" 2D asked.

"A big one!"

2D smiled. It was nice seeing younger fans.

"Wot's yer name?" 2D questioned.

"I'm Stuart! Just like you!"

"I've never met 'nother Stu before..." 2D murmured, rubbing his chin.

"Could I have your autograph?" Stuart asked.

2D didn't really like the fans that had asked for an autograph, but it was a kid!

"'Ave a pen and some paper?" 2D smiled.

"Yeah. I do," Stuart murmured, going through his pockets. "I always do, in case anything comes to mind."

2D took the paper and pen and he used his thigh for the signature. "Wot do yew mean by 'anyfin comes to mind'?"

"I write songs!" Stuart smiled, taking the autograph and he stuffed the pen into his pocket. "Just like you too!"

"You do?" 2D asked curiously.

"Mhmm, But, I can't sing."

"Oh, thas a bummer," 2D mumbled.

"I do play bass guitar like Murdoc though."

"Any good?" 2D asked.

"I think so," Stuart laughed.

"Then yew should put togethea a band. With yer friends. Find a singer. An' a drummer. An' a guitarist."

"Good idea, 2D," Stuart smiled.

"Anytime," 2D beamed, standing up. "Well I gotta –"

"Face-ache! Wot the Hell is takin' you so long?! It's bin longer than fifteen minutes!" Murdoc hollered, coming down the aisle with the cart.

"Sorry. I wos talkin', Muds," 2D muttered, as Murdoc neared the three of them.

"Talkin' ta more fans?! I told ya not ta talk with 'em, Stu-Pot!"

"The kid plays bass guitar," 2D said out of random.

Murdoc cocked any eyebrow down at the boy. He knelt down so that they could look at each other on eye level. Mismatched eyes met bright green ones.

"Wot's 'is name?" Murdoc asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Stuart's eyes narrowed too.

"Stuart," 2D replied.

"Shouldn't 'e be a singer then?" Murdoc mumbled.

"Not all 'Stu's' have to sing," Stuart hissed at Murdoc.

Murdoc laughed, standing up. He rested a hand on Stuart's shoulder. "I like this kid. You know Stu..." He was addressing the boy. "You'd be a good band leader."

"Like you?" Stuart asked.

"Like me. It's be smart ta start a band. You could make a really good one."

"Like you guys."

"Maybe. An' you could own the Hell out of the other bands!"

Stuart laughed. "Thanks!"

"Well, me an' 'D gotta go. See ya 'round, Stu."

"Yeah, Murdoc," the boy smiled.

"Bye Stu. Bye Angie," 2D called softly. They both waved.

"That kid has spunk!" Murdoc exclaimed, as they reached the checkout. They started putting groceries up on the check out area. "I mean – didja see 'im stand up ta me?"

"I did," 2D chuckled, handing a box of Kraft Dinner to the check out man.

"I thought he'd be a wimp like you, but he wasn't!"

"Funny," 2D mumbled.

"Reminded me a bit of myself..." Murdoc chuckled. "Who was the lil' girl with 'im?"

"'Is sister."

"She wos cute," Murdoc smiled.

"Aww, is Muds goin' soft?" 2D gushed.

"Hell no! I wos jus' pointin' out the goddamned obvious! She was cute and thas it!"

"Awwww."

"Don't make me hit you," Murdoc growled.

"Awright, awright. Don't make a fuss 'bout it."

* * *

_Thanks for proof-reading Elise._

_Oh ... is Murdoc actually 5'7? I've heard things... I know for sure about 2D, but Murdoc? _o.e


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, I can't check for grammer errors. Or spelling. Because this was a rushed chapter. And my brother wants on. Be happy with what ya got, right? Sorry Elise._

* * *

Chapter Title: Look, There's A Bar  
Chapter Rating: M (for violence and swearing)

* * *

"Ain't 'e cute?" 2D murmured, holding a kitten up to Murdoc's face.

2D had repeatedly asked Murdoc if they could stop at a pet store. The Satanist had finally given into the singer's way and they stopped at a small store.

Murdoc told Stu that he wasn't allowed to get anything, even if he begged on his hands and knees. Animals were stupid anyway, Murdoc always thought. He didn't mind Cortez though. Cortez was an exception.

"Yeah, yeah, 'e sure is," Murdoc muttered, backing away from the kitten. The small cat mewed softly at Murdoc and the man bared his sharp teeth, growling back at it.

"Aw, don't scare 'im Muds. He's jus' bein' friendly," 2D said, bringing the cat close to his chest. He looked like an over-protective parent, Murdoc thought. Stu brought the cat up to his face and they nuzzled noses.

"You know I don't like animals, Stu-Pot," Murdoc grumbled, crossing his arms, still eyeing the singer.

"They're nice," 2D beamed, looking over at Murdoc. "It's like havin' anothea friend yew can talk ta!"

"They don' speak English, 2D," Murdoc mumbled, now rolling his mismatched eyes. He had no idea why he didn't just punch the dumbass in the face.

"I know. But, they can still hear ya."

"Why would I wanna talk to someone, if they can't talk back to me, Stu?"

"I dunno." The singer grinned pointlessly. "But, I do it." He then murmured some unknown words to the kitten.

"Thas 'cos yer a dullard, Stu."

"Don't yew ever talk to Cortez?" 2D questioned, still looking down at the kitten.

"Nah," Murdoc lied quickly. He then though, "If I said yes, I would have sounded _more_ stupid!"

And actually, yeah, he did talk to Cortez sometimes. If he had felt lonely or if he was completely wasted, he would talk to that damn bird all of the time!

2D smiled one last time at the kitten. "I luv ya. I hope someone nice gets yew," Stu murmured and he handed it back to the sales person. The kitten meowed sadly at Stu as the man took the small cat away.

"You luv 'im?" Murdoc grumbled.

"I luv all animals, Muds," 2D smiled, his broken teeth showing between his lips. "He wos sad ta leave me too."

"How could ya tell?" Murdoc cocked an eyebrow at the singer.

"His meow," Stu replied.

Stu left the cat area and Murdoc followed him carefully.

"Er... where are we goin' now?" Murdoc grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and still following 2D.

"The fish area," 2D said, turning his head to the side looking at Murdoc. He smiled slightly and Murdoc grumbled some angry curses under his breath. This man was so unbelievably dumb, that it was _killing_ Murdoc from the inside out. They were going to see _fish_! Why the hell would Murdoc even care?!

"How could ya like fish, 'D? Do ya talk to 'em too?" Murdoc snarled.

"Nah," 2D said, "They can't talk like dogs and cats."

Murdoc nodded. At least _that_ made sense.

They reached the fish area quite quickly.

Tons of coloured fish swam in their tanks, full of clean, clear water. The theme of the fish area, was obviously blue. The linoleum floors and walls were a dark navy blue.

"Ain't they pretty?" Stu smiled and he slowly walked up to a tank, trying not to scare the fish. He ran his finger lightly across the tank's glass and the few fish that were in there, followed it.

"Sure, face-ache," Murdoc sighed, rolling his eyes.

2D turned around and he crosses his arms. "Can't yew appreciate anyfin' in life?" The singer's eyes narrowed as he said that.

"Some thi -" Murdoc cut himself off, as he watched the fish in the tank. The fish had formed right around 2D's outline of his body. Their eyes watched the singer closely.

"Aren't yew gonna finish?" 2D mumbled, still looking upset.

"Look at th' fish!" Murdoc pointing, his eyes wide.

2D turned around slowly and the fish went into a huge group. Their eyes were still plastered on 2D. He knelt down in front of the tank and laughed at them.

"Are they lookin' at me?" 2D chuckled.

"Yeah, they are," Murdoc murmured, walking up to the tank. He knelt down beside Stu. "Do fish usually do tha?"

"I dunno," 2D laughed, looking at Murdoc for a split second, then back at the tank.

"Move around," Murdoc whispered, pushing 2D slightly. Stu swayed to the right and they followed him. Left. Follow. "Wow."

2D snickered. "Lemme try summfin'."

He stood up, pulling Murdoc up too.

"Ya gotta move. Jus' fer a sec," 2D murmured.

Murdoc nodded and backed up a bit.

"I'm gonna walk an' see if they follow me," 2D mumbled.

"Do it," Murdoc said, sounding slightly amused, He crossed his arms, smirking now. Maybe see the fish _wasn't_ such a bad idea.

2D walked to the right of the tank and they followed quickly. He walked to the left and they swam. He backed up, away from the tank, and they fish pressed against the glass.

"Those fish effin' luv ya!" Murdoc laughed loudly.

2D found himself laughing too. "I noticed."

"Walk by again," Murdoc snickered.

2D did and the fish swam quickly. "Still followin' me?"

"Yeah."

"Really weird."

"Well, you _are_ an attractive guy -" Murdoc slapped his hands over his mouth. He felt himself blushing. "___Blushing? This isn't like me!__"_ Murdoc thought sickly.

2D stood there, tilting his head slightly. He was trying to figure out what Murdoc had just said.

"I -" Murdoc couldn't talk. He wasn't finding the right words. "I didn't mean it, 'D..."

"Or... did yew?" 2D asked softly, sounding a bit unsure and frightened, at the same time.

"I said I didn't, ya stupid dullard!"

Murdoc had pinned 2D against the fish tank. He grabbed 2D's shirt, ready to sock him in the face. He was about to explode, but he then sighed. Murdoc's fist lowered. 2D sighed too, in relief though.

"I didn't mean it..." Murdoc muttered, covering his mismatched eyes with his dark hair. "Well, not in tha way. The way how a lot of people like ya. Yer popular... Thas wot I meant."

2D watched him carefully. He wasn't sure if Murdoc was telling the one-hundred percent truth... He was really only hoping...

"I undeastand..." 2D murmured, looking down at the floor. Murdoc's hand left 2D's shirt slowly.

"Good," Murdoc snarled, his fist still curled tightly. "Or I woulda smashed yer face in..."

2D nodded timidly. Then he smiled softly. He seemed to like Murdoc more when he was angry. He hated being hit, when Murdoc was angry though. And 2D didn't like Murdoc when he was upset, because it threw the poor singer off. He really didn't know how to respond to Muds' actions.

"Let's go now," Murdoc growled, pulling 2D away from the fish that had found him so entertaining.

XXX

The both of them had spent the rest of the day wandering around the town of Essex. They didn't talk much. The incident in the pet store had made them silent.

"'D," Murdoc muttered, at they had reached their car.

"Mmm...?"

"Look, there's a bar across the street. We should 'ave a few before we go. An' I can pick myself some chicks."

"How will we get 'ome?" 2D murmured, eyeing the bar. He did feel like a drink, but he didn't feel like getting drunk. "An' will we have 'nough money?"

"How much is left?"

"You 'ave it."

Murdoc pulled it out and counted. "Er - about one 'undred and twenty pounds..."

"An' how will we get back ta Kong?"

"Taxi. The driver could bring anothea driver to get our car home."

"Awright then. An' if we don't have enough money, Noodle can grab more."

"Nurdoc nodded. "Let's go then?"

"Mmm..." 2D mumbled.

They crossed the street and Murdoc stopped before walking in.

"Uh – Stu?"

"Yeah?"

"You should watch the money."

"Yeah," 2D laughed, holding out his hand. Murdoc took the money out and handed it to 2D. He put it into his pocket.

They walked into the bar.

It wasn't too crowded yet. It was still a little early and the sun was just setting.

Stu and Murdoc went near the end of the bar counter. 2D didn't want to be near the entrance of the bar.

They sat down on the stools and the bar keep came over. Murdoc ordered two beers. They got the two of them and 2D paid. He got the change and stuff it into his pocket.

"Cheers," Murdoc murmured, raising his beer.

"To wot?" 2D questioned, tilting his head and also picking up his beer.

"To bein' one of the most famous bands in th' world!"

2D smiled, showing his teeth and the two beers clanged together. They both took a long drink.

"Ah," Murdoc smirked, looking satisfied. "Haven't had a good drink in a while."

"Neither 'ere," 2D mumbled, taking another swig.

XXX

Murdoc did find two hot girls to talk to. He said "see you" to 2D and left to another table. 2D stayed close to the bar counter. He didn't want to get caught in the mobs of people. He drank his beer silently.

"Hey, Stuart. Haven't seen you in a while," a familiar voice spoke.

Stu's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his beer.

"Paula," he said simply.

He looked up at her, with tense eyes. Still looked the same. Black hair, pretty face – the same.

"What've you been up to, Stu?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, don't be mean."

"I don't like yew anymore, Paula. Yew already know tha," he murmured.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little chit-chat," she smiled.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. He didn't have his pills with him, so he had to force himself to stay calm. He took a drink of his beer. "Wot do yew want?"

"I want to talk, Stu. I missed you." She then sat down, in an empty stool, right beside the singer.

"An' I didn't," he growled, holding his beer tightly.

"How's the family? Murdoc, Russel and that little girl?"

He could feel his hate for her building up. The way she had just said Murdoc's name – oh God... it _killed_ him. Murdoc wasn't hers anymore. He bared his teeth. And she called Noodle a little girl. She was _not_ little anymore!

"She ain't lil' anymore," he replied sharply, still not looking at her. "An' they're fine."

"Good. And you're doing good?" she asked.

He sighed, closing his dark eyes. "'Bin bettea."

"What's wrong?"

"Feel a little sick sometimes. An' I got a pretty bad migraine a few days ago."

"I hope you get better soon," she said softly.

"Yeah, sure."

She ordered herself a beer.

"Wot do yew actually want?" 2D muttered, keeping his eyes on his beer.

She took a gulp of her beverage. "I just wanted to talk."

"Yer lyin'," 2D hissed.

She blinked twice, looking over at him with a shocked expression. "I'm not."

"If yew wanna fuck wif my life again, leave me alone – now," he growled, looking at her now, from the corner of his eye.

"Why so vulgar?"

"'Cos yew jus' wanna screw me over again. Yew want me back, so yew can jus' screw wif me again."

"I wouldn't do that!" she said in shock.

"Yer not gettin' back into the band, even if ya beg for forgiveness. We don't need ya."

"I never said you did, Stu-Pot."

2D nostrils flared. "Yew miss me?"

"Yes."

"Yew want me back?"

"...Yes."

"Don't try, Paula. Jus' leave me alone."

"But –"

"Yew jus' wanna fuck me ovea!" he hollered. He felt some angry tears forming. "Yer jus' gonna use me fo' money! An' sex!

"I wouldn't - !"

"An' when I'm not there, yew'll fuck wif Murdoc a-again!"

She didn't speak. Her lips pulled into a tight line. He watched her carefully, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

He didn't reply. He took a swig of his booze. He sighed, shaking his head. He felt the tears coming again, but they were sad ones this time.

"I – I really l-luved yew... An' then yew an' Murdoc... I wasn't p-payin' enough attention..." he muttered, "Jus' leave me alone. I don't like yew anymore, Paula."

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I'll see you around..."

And she left the bar.

Stu wiped his eyes. He was hoping that he would never see her again...

XXX

The night slowly passed by for 2D and he was sick and tired of sitting there alone.

He got up in search Murdoc.

2D quickly did find Murdoc with those two girls. They were dancing to the music that played loudly overhead.

Murdoc was really drunk. Stu could tell.

"Oi, Murdoc!" Stu called over the music. "I wanna go!"

"I'm busy!" Murdoc hollered back. His words were slurred. "Come back in a few 'ours!"

"No, we're goin' now!" Stu yelled.

"Fuck off!" Murdoc hissed. Stu knew that he was really mad now, but he didn't care.

"I wanna go," Stu said back to him.

"See you later then!"

"No, yer comin'!"

Stu grabbed the front of Murdoc's shirt. Bad move; he felt some knuckles his right eye.

2D was really dazed. No more music played – everyone was quiet. He opened his one eyes, since the right one hurt so much. He was on the floor.

"I told ya to fuck off!" he hollered down at 2D.

Murdoc stood over 2D and the rest of them people at the bar, surrounded them.

"Yew 'it me," 2D whimpered, holding his right eye, with a tired hand.

He slowly pushed himself off of the ground, watching the Satanist the whole time. Murdoc looked up at the 6'2 singer.

"I did. An' I'll fuckin' do it again!" Murdoc hissed, curling his fists.

Some people started chanting fight. 2D shook his head, several times.

"I don' wanna," he moaned, backing away from Murdoc.

"Let's go, 'D," Murdoc smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Come get me."

"I can't," he mumbled scarcely.

"Then I'll get ya!"

He ran at 2D and punched the singer, really hard in the side of the mouth. 2D went flying back into the bar counter; he wheezed as it knocked the breath out of him. He fell to the ground, like a ragdoll and blood poured out of his mouth.

"Get out now!"

Someone had stood in between 2D and Murdoc. 2D squinted, biting his bottom lip. It was the bartender.

"Fuck off!" Murdoc hollered.

"Get out of my bar!"

"Rrrrrr... MOVE!"

The bartender shoved Murdoc to the ground.

"This is my goddamned bar and when I say get out, I mean – GET OUT!" the bartender hollered loudly, down at Murdoc.

"Fuck this place," Murdoc muttered, getting up. He slumped out of the bar and one of the hot girls, followed him, looking slightly worried.

2D spit some more blood out of his mouth.

"You awright?" the barkeep asked. He knelt down and put his hand on Stu's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout yer floor," 2D muttered, gesturing at the small red puddle.

"It's awright, but are you?"

"Yeah... it 'appens all the time..." 2D murmured, not looking the man right in the eye.

"Need anything? Medicine?"

"Nah, I'll get summfin' at 'ome," 2D mumbled. "I'll be outta yer way." 2D pushed himself up from the ground and stood shakily. He leaned against the counter and coughed once. Some red mist flew out of his mouth.

"He's still out there." The barkeep looked slightly worried for 2D. "You should wait 'til he leaves. It might not be safe."

"Actually, 'e is wif me. He's my best friend..." 2D muttered.

"Some friend. Why don't ya get rid of 'im?"

"Can't. He's the bassist in our band..."

"Good luck then, bud..."

The man slapped 2D on the back and he staggered a bit. He nodded his thanks and watched the man leave back to his job. 2D then slowly made his way around the people in the bar, and pushed open the door. He stumbled out and caught himself, right before falling.

He looked to the left and Murdoc was with the girl. He had her pressed hard against the brick wall and their lips were locked.

He sighed and cringed. His face hurt everywhere.

2D looked across the street. He couldn't drive. He wasn't drunk, but he had a few. And his sight was slightly worsened from drinking.

He pulled out his cell phone and called for a taxi. They said that they could bring two drivers. He smiled slightly. At least they could still get the groceries home.

The sky rumbled overhead of the singer, and he looked up into the night. The stars and clouds were hidden behind monstrous clouds. It started drizzling.

Tears formed in his eyes. His still hurt. He needed his pain killers – bad.

He walked over to a bench, which was the bus stop bench and it was located right in front of the bar. He moved around it and sat down on the metal surface. He slouched over and moaned softly. A tear ran off of his nose.

The sky started spitting on 2D angrily. His blue hair covered his completely black eyes and he groaned, clamping his hands tightly together.

"Stupid pain," he muttered at his feet, "Why can't yew jus' leave me alone?"

He sobbed quietly and he rubbed his shoulders, trying to get warm. The rain was just making it harder for 2D to be happy or even think of something positive.

"I wanna go 'ome," he murmured, "I wanna friggin' leave..."

"Didja call a taxi, face-ache?!" Murdoc called from behind him.

"Y-yeah, I did," 2D replied, his voice cracking. He then sighed. At least Murdoc still knew it was him. Would Murdoc even remember that he had hurt him?

2D pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again. He looked down at it carefully. Rain drops hit the phone lightly and they stuck to the smooth surface.

Should he call Kong? To let them know they were coming home?

He pondered it for a moment and called anyway.

"Hello?" Noodle answered.

"'Ey, Noods. S' me... 'D."

"2D-san? Are you hurt?"

"Nah. Jus' callin' to tell yew that Muds an' I will be 'ome soon."

"You sound upset," Noodle murmured on the other end.

"I'm jus' tired, thas all. M' fine, lil' luv."

"Hmmm... okay then," she replied in an unsure way. "I'll see you soon."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again, "Bye." And he hung up.

Stu found himself rubbing his forehead. He had felt the words 'I love you' coming to his mind as he spoke to Noodle. He shook his head. "Lose the thought, Stu," he thought to himself.

He heard a car pull up in front of him. Stu looked up at it, through his soaking wet hair. It was a yellow taxi.

"You wanted a ride?" a man in the passenger's seat asked.

"Yeah, thas me," 2D replied, standing up. "One of yew are drivin' my car 'ome?"

The man in the passenger's seat nodded. He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Wot the bloody Hell happened to you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Bar fight," 2D shrugged.

"Oh." He paused. "So – er... where's your car?"

"Jus' across the street." 2D pulled out his keys and tossed them to the driver. "I'll show ya."

They crossed the street and reached the car.

"Where are we 'eading again?"

"Kong Studios."

"You the singer, right?"

2D nodded slowly.

"Big fan!" The man beamed and hopped into the car.

2D smiled back and left back to the taxi.

He leaned into the window. "My friend an' that chick are comin' too..." 2D pointed back at making out couple. "Gotta go grab 'em quick."

The driver nodded and 2D walked over to the two of them.

"Er – Murdoc... taxi's 'ere," 2D whispered.

Murdoc pulled away from the woman and shot him a death glare. Murdoc and the girl held hands and they walked over into the taxi. They hopped into the back seat and Murdoc slammed the door shut.

"Where to?" the driver asked, looking at 2D's face closely.

"Er – Kong Studios, please," 2D whispered.

"2D, right?" the driver laughed and he started driving.

"Yeah. An' I'm awright."

"I was _about_ to ask," the driver chuckled.

2D nodded and looked out of the window.

They all drove silently. Soft moans were heard once in a while from the back seat.

Stu was on the edge of his seat as they reached Kong. He wanted to see Noodle desperately. And he also wanted some goddamned pain pills.

* * *

_Anyway, yay for update, boo for spelling/grammer mistakes! Leave a review!_ :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy sheet! Quick update, right? Yeah, lol._ -laughs-_ WELP. I'm getting kicked off the net now. Enjoy!_ :D

* * *

Chapter Title: So Damn Good  
Chapter Rating: T (mild swearing and ideologically sensitive themes)

* * *

The singer stepped out of the taxi and slipped on the mud, almost causing him to fall, but he stayed standing. He looked up at Kong Studios, with weary eyes. The lights shone brightly out from the windows. He noticed Noodle's little body standing outside the doors of Kong.

Her eyes widened and she ran as quick as she could, trekking down the hill carefully, at Stu. She leaped into his longs arms, and their soaking wet bodies collided.

"You lied," she moaned into his chest.

"I didn't want ya worried, lil' luv," he whispered back.

She pulled away from him and she sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Look at your face," Noodle murmured, reaching up to touch it, but she didn't.

He smiled slight and he grabbed her raised hand. "S' awright... We should pay the driver now."

Noodle rubbed her eyes and nodded. They walked towards the car and reached the driver's side. 2D paid him. He had enough.

The other driver was already in the left side of the taxi and he tossed the keys to 2D. The singer nodded his thanks and the taxi left.

Noodle grabbed his hand and they trekked back up the hill towards Kong together. He sighed; it was really shaky. He was about to cry.

"Muds an' I – got g-groceries..." he mumbled, looking down at Noodle.

"We'll get them tomorrow, alright?" she whispered back. "Let's go in..."

He nodded once and the two of them went into the doors of Kong.

Noodle dragged him to the elevator and up to floor one. They passed Russ' room, and 2D cocked an eyebrow.

"Russ sleepin'?" he asked softly, as she opened the kitchen door.

"Hai."

She brought him into the kitchen and he sat up on the counter. Noodle got him an Advil and a glass of water. He threw the pill into his mouth and took a sip of water. He knew the Advil wouldn't help too much; he would need his pain killers that were prescribed to him.

He sat the glass down on the counter and the small guitarist sat up the counter beside him.

"2D-san...?" she called softly.

"Mmm?" He looked at her carefully.

"Did Murdoc-san hurt you?" she questioned.

"Yeah – it was 'im..." he replied quietly, now looking down at his feet.

Noodle moved closer to him and leaned against his thin shoulder.

"Why does he hurt you?"

"I dunno... He is drunk though."

"He hurts you when he is sober too."

"I-I know..."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. The singer then spoke again.

"I saw Paula there," he said, looking straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular.

"Did you tell her to back off?" Noodle asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I did," 2D smiled, looking back at the girl now.

"You are standing up for yourself now?"

"Sorta. Not really to Murdoc th-though..." he whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm a-afraid of 'im, Noods," he moaned, looking down at the young girl with pained eyes. "I can't stand up to 'im."

She grabbed his hand, leaning more against him as well. "He is a scary man."

"I let 'im punch me. Twice. An' I could've run."

"But, you didn't. That means you stood up for yourself."

2D shook his head. "I'm scared t-ta run. Thas why I don'." A tear fell from his eye. "S-scared an' pathetic. Thas wot I am."

Noodle then shook her head of purple hair. "No you are not. Not to me. You are brave. And you're not afraid to cry. That's what I call strong."

"Thank yew so much, Noods," he replied softly. "That means so much to me."

She got off of the counter and stood in front of the singer, with her head tilted slightly. She moved her bangs out of the way and their eyes met. Bright green and black. His dark eyes looked at her carefully.

Noodle pulled herself onto his lap, struggling a bit. He pulled her up until she was sitting on his lap, facing him. He found himself blushing and many thoughts ran through his head. The main thought was, "What should I do next?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a really tight hug.

"Everything will turn out all right. I promise you, 2D-san..." she murmured, into his ear.

She pulled back, and a small smile danced onto her lips.

He then pulled her back, bringing her body closer to his own, once again. Their foreheads touched. Noodle seemed a little frightened.

"2D?" she asked, he lips moving slowly.

He closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly. He kept his eyes closed and he sighed, as he pulled back. He opened his lips slowly and looked at her, full of guilt.

"M' sorry... I shouldn't 'ave." She still seemed a bit afraid of him. "M' so sorry..."

Noodle then shook her head and put a finger to his lips. "Say no more." She leaned against his chest.

"I –" 2D whispered, wrapping his arms lightly arm her body, holding her even closer.

"Can I have another?" she asked softly, looking up at his face.

He kissed her again, a little more tenderly this time. She pulled back, sighing shakily. "I really like you 2D, but –"

He started crying. He shouldn't have done this. He felt so bad now. He really didn't want to be rejected nor, did he want it to be awkward between him and little Noodle.

"– the band and don't cry."

His lips quivered. He let out a low sob.

Noodle didn't like seeing 2D upset. She pressed her lips to 2D's shaking ones. This was all she knew what to do, in a situation like this. Her arms stayed around his neck. His large hands ran through her purple hair. She kept her chin on his shoulder.

"I w-wanted yew to continue trustin' m-me an' –"

"And I still do. I know you won't hurt me."

"I really like yew," 2D mumbled, still feeling wrong and upset.

"I noticed," she giggled, pulling away from his shoulder.

"I'm too old," he groaned, shaking his head.

"I don't mind," she replied, softly.

"Are yew s-sure? I mean – yew could a-always –"

"– find someone younger? I don't mind your age, 2D-san. It doesn't matter to me."

"I really like yew," 2D repeated softly.

"For how long?" Her head tilted slightly.

"For a while now," he whispered. "Do yew like me?"

She nodded.

"How much?" he asked, feeling a bit more comfortable, knowing that she had liked him too.

"I don't know," she said, biting her bottom lip. "But, just to let you know, when I first came here, I knew you would care for me a lot more than the others."

"Really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Yew were only a lil' girl at the time. How did yew know?"

"I had a feeling," she replied.

"Yew 'ave a smart lil' head," he laughed, ruffling up her hair.

"So do you," Noodle chuckled.

"Nah. Nuffin' in there," 2D smiled.

"I still believe you are a smart man."

"Thank yew."

Noodle nodded and leaned against his chest again. She yawned.

"Time fer bed, lil' luv?" 2D asked, rubbing her back.

The guitarist nodded slightly, closing her eyes.

He picked her up in his long arms and left the kitchen.

XXX

"Sleep well, lil' luv," he whispered, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"No." She shook her head tiredly. "_You _sleep well. Life has been hard on you lately, 2D-san. You need some rest."

He smiled and bent down, kissing her forehead.

2D left her bedside and walked over to the doorway. He flicked off the lights.

"Stu."

His ears perked up.

"Will we tell the others? About what has happened tonight?" Noodle asked, into the dark.

"Do you wanna?" he asked, squinting his eyes, wanted to see the girl.

"No."

"Then s' our lil' secret, awright, lil' luv?"

"Okay, 2D." She sounded calmer and less afraid. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome," he replied. "Night."

He got down to his room and he didn't open the door. He sighed, and pulled out a small square package out of his pocket. Stu pulled out a cigarette. He leaned against his door, and lit the cig. At least he took one pack of smokes from that bag. He took a long drag. He sighed again.

The Winnebago was creaking and rocking again. Loud moans were heard from Murdoc's "love shack on wheels".

"Stupid Winne," 2D muttered, knocking some of the ashes off of his fag. "Why can't Murdoc get 'is own goddamned room?"

He took another long drag and sighed for a third time.

"Got myself in one Hell of a predicament."

Now, 2D was afraid of what the future would hold. He didn't want to ever be in something so... confusing.

And he was too old for the young girl. Why didn't she mind? It wasn't making much sense to 2D. But at least Noodle had liked him back. That was a start.

But, there was one thing that 2D was really afraid of. Murdoc's and Russel's reactions. Would they care or not? Would someone get jealous if they had liked her too?

Murdoc wouldn't care. 2D knew that. But, Russel? That was an _entirely_ different story. Russel liked Noodle _far_ more than Murdoc did. He was kind of like a father-figure for Noodle; he always had been, ever since she was a little girl. And when Russel would find out, he would be really mad and watchful and probably not let 2D and Noodle in a room alone together... or even talk to each other, for that matter.

2D took a long drag and threw the smoke on the ground. He stepped on it, making sure that it was completely burnt out.

He walked into his room and tossed his cigarettes onto his bedside table. He slipped off his shoes and jumped into bed. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, supporting his body.

Stu wasn't tired one bit. He looked over at his bedside table. Pain killers and his sleeping pills sat there.

'Take them' his body said, but his mind said 'don't'.

"Why shouldn't I take 'em?" he asked himself. "Should I deal wif it myself?" He answered his own questions. Pills were just his way of getting out of it for a while. This time – he wanted to fight it.

"I can sleep wifout any pills. I don' need the stupid fings," he whispered angrily to himself.

He went under his blankets and closed his eyes tightly.

2D's head throbbed. His eyes and mouth pulsed. He felt restless.

Stu threw the blankets off of him and sighed dramatically. Stupid pills _were _the only way out. He turned to his bedside table and grabbed the two bottles.

"One every night," he read from the sleeping pills. "An' one every time Murdoc beats the shit outta yew." He wrote that on his pain pill bottle himself.

Boy, was his doctor stupid. He needed more than just one of each.

He took two pain pills and three of his sleeping pills. He shook his head, already feeling better.

"Yew can't keep up wif this, Stu. Yer slowly killin' yerself wif drugs," he mumbled at himself, as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

He smiled, closing his eyes. "...But, it jus' feels so damn good...

* * *

_Ciao! R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Quick update before my bed time! Night!_ -smiles-

_Also, if there are any mistakes, sorry, I proof read this one _reeeaaalll _quick. Hope I didn't miss anything!_

* * *

Chapter Title: All We Wanna Do Is Fight  
Chapter Rating: M (language and violence)

* * *

"Wot the 'Ell was that for?" 2D asked angrily, shaking his mop of blue hair around. "I wos tryin' ta sleep."

"You've bin sleepin' all day, face-ache," Murdoc snapped, swishing around the left over water in the cup.

"Yew got my bed wet," 2D hissed, baring his teeth.

"Like I care?" Murdoc laughed, turning around to leave the singer's messy room.

"I 'ave a question, Mr. Niccals," 2D snarled, getting off of his wet bed. His hair hung in front of his narrowed eyes.

Murdoc laughed again. "Yeah?"

"Why do ya bug me all the time?" 2D asked, standing close to Murdoc. He was trying to feel intimidating, but was failing miserably.

"Because s' fun, face-ache," Murdoc said stiffly.

"Why do yew hurt me?" 2D asked.

"S' fun also," Murdoc smirked up at the singer.

"Why did ya hurt me las' night?"

"Is that why you have a black eye?" Murdoc asked.

"Don't cha remembea?" 2D growled. "Or were ya too drunk?"

"Musta 'bin too drunk. I don' remembea."

"Liar," 2D snarled, his nostrils flaring. "Yew even said my name las' night."

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. He was losing. "I was drunk. And don't call me a liar. I don't remembea."

"Effin' liar," 2D whispered harshly.

"Don't say it again or yer gettin' a beatin'," Murdoc snarled, his sharp teeth bared.

"Why? Why me? Why do ya haveta pick on me, Muds? Not like I deserve any of this. I don' deserve ta be beaten by ya everyday."

"Yer the only one tha' deserves it. Noodle don'. Neither does Russ. Yer all thas left."

"It still doesn't make any sense!"

"S' all fun an' games, 'D," Murdoc chuckled.

"Not fer me," 2D muttered.

"Yer stupid too. Thas anotha reason why ya deserve it."

"Even though Imma lil' slow, don' mean yer supposed ta hurt me!"

"I don' care," Murdoc sighed. "I can do wotevea I wanna do wif ya."

"Fuck yew," 2D hissed, crossing his arms.

Murdoc slapped him across the face. 2D held it tightly.

"Shuddup. An' don' say tha' ta me," Murdoc growled, still holding his hand up high.

"I'm sorry," 2D moaned, closing his eyes. He continued holding it tightly.

"The only reason yer sayin' that is 'cos you jus' got hurt," Murdoc growled. He grabbed 2D's shirt collar. "Y'know, I came down 'ere ta wake ya up... an' look where we are now. In the middle of a fight."

"Wot does tha' mean?" 2D whispered, wrapping his hands around Murdoc's. He tried pulled them away from his collar, but nothing happened.

"It means – that we don' get along well. S- tha' – or yer jus' retarded."

2D's lip started quivering. He was about to start crying. "Yew – yew were bein' nice b-before," 2D murmured.

"Hmmm?" Murdoc cocked an eyebrow.

"When the zombie was in my room. Even a little before tha'. Yew told me yew liked my voice."

"No I didn't! When did I say tha'?"

"When me an' yew 'ad a smoke outside of yer 'bago..."

Murdoc glared at 2D harshly.

"An' then yew asked me ta sing. An' I sang the windmill part in Feel Good an' the monsters part in Kids With Guns."

Murdoc started growling. "That woz a good day. Thas the only reason why I said that."

"An' then yew let me sleep in the 'bago. Then yew cleaned my room. We left Kong and' ya asked me ta sing again. An' then it kinda fell apart an' now we're back where we started."

"We neva _did _get closer, Stu," Murdoc hissed, "We'll neva get closer. It'll always be like this. I may have said a few nice things 'ere an' there, but I didn't mean 'em."

2D's heart broke. He frowned. "Yew – yew d-didn't mean 'em?"

Murdoc sucked in a large breath. "...No."

"That really hurts me, Muds."

"Who cares...?" Murdoc growled.

He pushed 2D and he fell onto his bed. He looked up at Murdoc and his lip started quivering again.

"See upstairs, dullard!" Murdoc exclaimed, laughing loudly. He left 2D in his room alone.

2D wasn't going to cry. He was suddenly too mad now.

He got up and stormed over to his doorway. His eyes narrowed as he watched Murdoc walk away. He was going to say something rude, but he'd rather not waste his breath.

He left the door and got changed into different clothes.

2D shook his head again, trying to get rid of the water. He growled at himself as he left his room. He walked through the empty car lot and went into the ground floor lobby.

Noodle was sitting on the couch alone. She looked over at 2D.

"Why are you wet, 2D-san?" she asked.

"Murdoc came an' woke me up wif a nice cool glass of water," he growled, walking over to the couch. He went to the back side of it and leaned over Noodle. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Could I have a kiss?" she asked. She smiled widely, showing her perfect set of white teeth.

His heart warmed. He didn't feel as bitter.

Stu leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away, standing up straight. She turned around on the couch, kneeling on her knees. She gripped the back of the couch tightly.

"Where are Murdoc an' Russel?" 2D asked, still smiling at her.

"Come sit down," she whispered to him.

He walked around the couch and sat down on it. She crawled onto his lap and she faced him.

"I don't know where they are," Noodle laughed, grabbing his shoulders.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Wot are yew doin' Noodle-girl?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I lied last night," she whispered into his ear.

"About wot?" he asked back into her ear.

"About how long I had liked you."

"So, yew do know," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I do."

"An'?"

"I have liked you for a long time, 2D-san. I just didn't know that you had liked me back."

He smiled. "I always liked yew."

He was feeling good about this now. But, 2D wasn't sure if it was true love. Maybe it was still temporary? Even if it was – liking Noodle felt really nice to him right now.

She kissed him on the lips lightly and pulled back, giggling. "I'm not too good at it."

"...yet," 2D laughed. "Yew'll learn lil' luv. I can teach ya."

"Not now though," Noodle laughed.

He pecked her. "Awright. It's easy though... Yew kinda go wif the flow – if ya get wot I mean."

"So, I go along with you?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

They kissed a little longer this time.

"Yer doin' good," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her.

"Thanks. You're my first."

"I am?" Stu asked.

"Yes. And it is good it's you and not some man that I don't know."

Stu beamed. "Kinda how Murdoc works. Find every girl that's vulnerable."

She swallowed loudly.

"Has – 'as 'e gotten to yew?" he asked quietly, looking at her worried face.

"A-almost..." she murmured back. "He hurt me, trying to get me to do it with him." (A/N: I know that Murdoc would never do this to Noodle. He wouldn't want to ever hurt her. But, I do need an antagonist to use. -laughs-)

He held her close. "S awright now, Noodle-girl. Yer safe wif me."

"I know," she smiled, keeping her arms wrapped around his thin body. "But he could try something again."

"He won't. I promise. I wouldn't 'urt ya, Noods."

She nodded, and she pulled back from the hug.

"Noodle, I won't ever force you into it."

"I know," she replied softly, nodding slightly.

"Yew let me know when yer ready, awright? I won't rush yew..." 2D said softly.

"Thank you, Stu-san," she said. "I really like you."

"An' I really –" he paused, "– I really like ya too."

He knew it wasn't time to say 'I love you' yet. He didn't even know if he loved her yet. He would have to wait for time to bring him the answer.

Noodle nuzzled her face against his neck. He rested his head against hers. They both smiled at the same time.

"You know what?" Noodle whispered.

"Wot?" 2D replied playfully.

"We should go out some time."

"We should," 2D smiled.

"Want dinner?"

"Wot time is it?"

"After five at least. Russel, Murdoc and I ate about a half an hour ago."

"Wow, I slept in late," 2D laughed.

"Yes you did. Why?"

"Sleepin' pills knocked me right out."

"You took more than one?"

He nodded. "Three."

"That is bad for your health, 2D-san," she murmured.

"I know. I'm tryin' to stop takin' so many. But, I usually can't sleep if I only take one."

"I am sorry," Noodle replied.

"Well ya know, if Murdoc didn't screw me up so bad, I wouldn' have so many problems."

"True," she laughed.

"So, wot da –"

2D was cut off. The singer and guitarist looked over at the corridor that was behind the huge desk, which sat beside the doors to enter Kong.

There was an argument going on and it was getting closer.

Noodle slipped out of 2D's arms and she sat on the couch beside him.

They continued watching the corridor until the door burst open. Murdoc and Russel came out, yelling at each other.

"Yer still doin' 'is part, whether ya wanna or not!" Murdoc yelled.

"How 'bout we just don't do the song, ight?" Russel yelled back.

"We have ta practice the song, whether ya like it or not! Fans'll still wanna hear it, so when we practice we gotta practice that song! Not every time, but our next practice definitely!"

"I'm not doin' his part, man! You know how much I miss 'im!" Russel argued back.

"Whose part are they talkin' about?" 2D whispered to Noodle, as they watched the fight intently. The two of them were on their knees, holding the back of the couch.

"Del's, I believe," Noodle murmured back.

"I ain't doin' Del's part!" Russel exclaimed.

"An' neither am I, fat arse! Yew the only one tha' knows his parts, right? Didn't 'e teach 'em to ya?"

Russel nodded, growling lowly.

"Then yer stuck with 'em!" Murdoc laughed.

"You can't make me do shit!"

"I'm the Band Leader! I can make ya eat shit, for all I care!"

Russel growled again, storming out of the lobby.

Murdoc laughed evilly and he looked at 2D and Noodle.

"How's yer face, dent-head?" Murdoc snickered.

"Awright now, I fink," 2D grumbled.

"Murdoc-san, you shouldn't make Russel-san do Del's parts if he doesn't want to. You know how much he loved Del. And now Del is gone and Russel misses him. So during practices, I don't believe we should do songs that Del where in," Noodle explained.

"I don't give a rat's-arse wot you think, Noodle-girl. Yer not the band leader, are ya?"

"No, I am not. But all the band's thoughts count."

"I don't give a shit wot this band thinks! As long as we play the songs I choose an' we make tons of money doin' so, I'm fine with you guys!" Murdoc hissed at Noodle.

She huddled closer to 2D. He narrowed his eyes at Murdoc, as he wrapped an arm around Noodle's shoulder.

Murdoc walked a little closer to the couple sitting on the couch. He laughed loudly.

"You think you can protect 'er from me?" Murdoc mused.

"I don' wanna fight, Murdoc."

"Don't wanna fight? _Don't wanna fight_? All we wanna do is fight! Thas all we do here in Kong! Fight fight fight!"

"But some of us are civilized enough not to," 2D murmured, pulling Noodle closer.

"Big word, dullard. Gettin' smarter or did ya steal tha' sentence from a book?" Murdoc laughed, stepping closer to them.

"I don' wanna fight," 2D repeated harshly.

"Is it 'cos you know you'll lose?" Murdoc chuckled.

The singer and the guitarist stood up and 2D kept Noodle in his arms. Murdoc had reached the couch.

"We don' need ta fight right now, Murdoc," 2D growled. "Not in front of Noodle."

"But, wouldn't she want to see you hurt face-ache?"

"N-no, I wouldn't," Noodle murmured.

"Oh, c'mon!" Murdoc laughed. "You guys are so – boring!"

The Satanist moved around the couch, nearing them. 2D moved Noodle behind himself.

"_Protect Noodle_," was all 2D was thinking.

Murdoc grabbed the front of 2D's shirt and 2D whimpered. Murdoc threw 2D behind himself and 2D fell onto the rug.

The bassist forced the guitarist against the wall.

"You know I wouldn't hurt ya Noodle-girl. Yer too important to the band. I can be gentle," Murdoc whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"Leave 'er alone," 2D hissed, pushing himself off the ground. He stood up, crossing his arms.

"You know I won't hurt her, 'D. Jus' let me have my way with 'er and it'll be over with."

"Leave 'er alone!" 2D yelled.

He went at Murdoc and knocked the bassist out of the way.

"Go now Noods!" 2D whispered quickly.

"You little bastard! Yer gettin' it now!" Murdoc growled, getting off of the ground. He leaped at 2D and knocked him to the floor again. 2D grabbed Murdoc's hands, trying to stop them from hitting his face. They grunted at each other as they force against the hold 2D had Murdoc in.

Stu turned his head towards the couch. Noodle was standing behind it.

"Go! Now!" he moaned, still pushing against Murdoc's force.

Noodle shook her head and she held herself. She wasn't leaving 2D now. She was waiting until Murdoc got the first blow on him.

2D's right hand slipped and Murdoc's fist was free. He threw a punch and it hit 2D in the side of his face. He cried out in pain and his other hand dropped Murdoc's.

Noodle jumped over the couch and she kicked Murdoc in the side. He flew back a couple of feet from her tremendous force.

He chuckled lowly and it soon grew into a really exaggerated laugh.

"You kill me Noodle," he wheezed, holding his side. "Literally. Yer such a sweet lookin' girl and then BAM! ya have an explosive personality!"

She growled at him. 2D sat up, looking at her warily.

"Next time, 'D –" Murdoc moaned, as he stood up. "– ya won't have the lil' girl around ta protect you!" And he left the lobby, laughing loudly again.

Noodle waited until Murdoc was completely gone and she quickly knelt down in front of Stu.

"2D-san, are you okay?" she asked.

He touched his cheek. It was still really tender.

"Yew saved me," he whispered, staring straight ahead.

"I didn't really save you," she giggled, and he then looked at her.

"Well, thanks anyways," he said quietly, smiling slightly.

"No problem."

"'All we wanna do is fight!' Thas not true," 2D murmured, watching Noodle closely.

"I know it isn't. It is just what Murdoc-san thinks."

"'Thas all we do 'ere in Kong!' Is it?" he asked.

"Are we fighting now, Stu-san?" she laughed.

He shook his head slightly.

"So let's 'not fight' and go get you an icepack and some food."

* * *

_Please leave a review? Thank you! :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Another quick chapter! Holy crap, I'm fast with this! I was thinkin' that I was gonna get the next chapter up this weekend, but now is a good time too, right?_ -winks-

_Well, enjoy! My proof-reading was quick on this one too, so please bear with me._

* * *

Chapter Title: Noodle  
Chapter Rating: M (sexual themes, language, violence and of course, Murdoc)

* * *

2D slid the glass door open as quietly as he could.

He had spotted Noodle on the porch. Her slender body was glowing brightly in the moonlight.

"Couldn't sleep either, Stu-san?" she whispered softly, turning away from the railing, looking up at him curiously.

He shut the door and shook his head. "Like always. An' I forced myself not ta take the pills."

She giggled. "You can take one, you know."

2D rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. Noodle turned back to the railing and leaned on it. He walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Why couldn' yew sleep?" he asked, leaning over her.

She sighed, leaning back against him.

"Well, I was thinking," Noodle replied.

"About wot?"

"What if the band broke up?"

He laughed and it echoed into the empty landfill site. "It won't evea."

"But, let's say it did. What would we do? Where would we go? What about me and you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don' know."

"I don't want to leave you. Or Russel or Murdoc. I like you guys too much."

2D squeezed her tightly. "Yew won't haveta leave any of us."

"But what if I _have _to? Or one of you has to," Noodle whispered.

"We won't. All of us are stayin' in Kong 'til we grow old," 2D smiled.

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Yew don' haveta 'ope so. 'Cos I know so," 2D said reassuringly.

She turned around in his arm and she hugged him tightly, pressing her body against his. He kissed her head and hugged her back.

"Can we...? Again...?" Noodle whispered, her eyes searching wildly at his face.

"Yew don' haveta ask when, Noodle-luv," he laughed.

He knelt down to her height and kissed her tenderly.

"Yer gettin' betta," he whispered, pulling his lips away. "Yew weren't even tha' bad before."

She kissed him as a thanks.

"Yer welcome," he laughed.

Noodle pushed him to the ground, careful not to hurt him. He supported himself with his arms.

"Wot are ya doin', Noodle-girl?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Noodle crawled on top of him and kissed his lips lightly. He kissed her back.

"Want ta try summfin' else?" he asked, rubbing her hip.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, nudging the side of his cheek.

"Let's kiss. An' use our tongues," he suggested.

2D really hoped he wasn't going to fast with this. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

She looked confused. "Our tongues?" she questioned.

He wanted to say "Well, duh..." but she was new to this.

"Yeah, it's easy. Jus' go along wif me, okay?"

She nodded, moving closer to him.

He grabbed the back of her head and their lips met. He moved them slowly. 2D then slipped his tongue between the gap of her lips. Noodle gasped and jumped back.

"2D..." she mumbled, still sitting over him. She touched her lips softly. "I could taste you."

"M' sorry if I –"

"No, I just didn't expect it."

"We don't haveta do it, if ya don' wanna," he murmured.

"I liked it."

He smiled slightly. "Noods... let me know if ya don' feel too good about this, okay? 'Cos I don' want ya feelin' uncomfortable. Jus' let me know, at any time."

She nodded silently.

"So, let's try again?" he asked.

Their kiss was more successful this time. Noodle felt a little bit more confident and she didn't stop this time. 2D could tell she wasn't as shy now.

2D moved back to grab some air. "Good."

She nuzzled her nose against his.

"I always thought yew were a shy lil' girl," he whispered.

"I guess you were wrong," Noodle teased.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

2D held her close and they both looked into the starry night.

"A clear sky tonight," 2D murmured.

"Hai," Noodle said softly back to him.

"Doesn't 'appen often. S' nice."

"It is."

Noodle yawned. 2D chuckled, snuggling closer to her.

"Bed time?" 2D asked.

"Could you walk me, please?" Noodle looked up at 2D.

He smiled, nodding. "Of course."

2D slid out from underneath her and then helped her up. The two of them looked up at the stars one more time before opening the glass door and going inside.

The singer and guitarist made their way down the dim-litted corridor, on the first floor. They finally reached Noodle's room.

"Well, goodnight Stu-san," she whispered, opening her bedroom door.

"G'night. I'll see yew in th' mornin', luv," he replied.

She turned around and the both of them stared at each other for a moment.

2D bit his bottom lip and his eyes wondered away from the guitarist. He sighed, then said," Could we kiss again?"

"You don't have to ask!" she laughed and he rolled his eyes playfully.

She leaped into his arms and they kissed softly. Noodle pulled away and slid out from his arms. She giggled, heading for the door again.

"Have a good night, 2D. Sleep well," she smiled, closing her door.

He pumped his fist into the air.

"She _likes me back! She actually likes me back! I never thought the day would come_!" he thought happily.

XXX

2D made his way down to his room slowly. He was too happy to rush right now.

He found himself humming Sound Check. He took off his shirt and pants and he threw them across the room. He grabbed his pyjamas and closed his eyes, still humming as he put his clothes on.

Still humming softly, he walked over to his door to shut it. Something was stopping him though and he then opened his eyes slowly. He jumped back and he tripped over some of his crap on his floor.

Murdoc was standing at the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"Yew scared me, Muds!" 2D squeaked, staying on the ground.

Murdoc sighed, rolling his eyes. He then closed them angrily.

"Why aren't ya sleepin'?" Murdoc mumbled.

"'Cos – well, I didn't take me pills yet. An' yew know I don' sleep good..." 2D muttered, rubbing the back of his messy blue hair.

Murdoc eyes flew open and they flared madly. "Don' lie ta me."

"I – I'm not lyin'," 2D squealed.

"Don' take me fer an idiot, ya dullard! I'm not stupid!"

Murdoc advanced into 2D's room. The frightened singer crawled backwards, away from the Satanist. He backed up into his bed and Murdoc stood over him.

"Do you fink I'm fuckin' stupid?" Murdoc asked, still standing over 2D.

"N-no, yew a-aren't..." 2D mumbled, closing his eyes. He tried blocking himself with his long arms but, 2D knew it was no use. Murdoc would still get to him.

Murdoc pulled 2D up by his shirt. He held 2D's face close to his own.

"Where the Hell were ya?" Murdoc hissed.

"I w-was watchin' TV. In t-the lob-lobby..." 2D said quietly, looking back into Murdoc's mismatched eyes.

Murdoc slapped him across the face and 2D cried softly.

"Lies!" Murdoc growled. "Tell the truth!" He shook 2D harshly.

"M' not lyin'," 2D whispered and a few tears fell down from his dark eyes.

Murdoc punched 2D really hard in the stomach. 2D fell onto his bed, holding his gut and gasping for air.

"Funny thing is –" Murdoc rubbed his chin, looking at the ceiling. "– I know fer a friggin' _fact_, that yer lyin'." He then quickly glared down at the singer. 2D flinched under his gaze. "I saw 'er with ya on the patio, face-ache."

2D shook his head. Denial was the only thing he could use right now, in his position.

"I'm not delusional. And I'm not drunk. I saw you with Noodle," Murdoc said lowly.

"No," 2D mumbled, sniffling a few times.

"No?! No what, 2D!?" Murdoc hollered.

"Yew didn't," 2D moaned.

"Yes, I did!"

He leaned down, close to the singer's face and grasped 2D's shirt tightly again. He slapped 2D in the face again, with his free hand.

"Why are you with 'er?" Murdoc asked quietly, but fiercely.

"Why do yew fuckin' care?" 2D hissed, standing up for himself.

It really threw Murdoc off and his eyes widened.

"Why the fuck do yew care, Murdoc? Why do yew care if I gave 'er a lil' smooch? _Why _do yew care?" 2D asked, growling slightly.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes and he bared his sharp teeth. He closed his eyes.

His voice was really quiet when it came out. Almost soft even. It didn't even sound like the same, old Murdoc to 2D.

"Because... because –"

* * *

_Oh shoot. A cliffhanger. Shoot me now._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter Title: Yer Little Secret  
Chapter Rating: T (mild language)

* * *

"– Never mind," Murdoc had finally said. His tone was still quiet, now sad even. He let go of 2D's pink pyjama top and turned away from him.

2D shook his head, sitting up on the edge of his bed. He looked up at Murdoc's half naked body.

"Yew can finish," Stu whispered, "I will listen."

"Jus' never mind. S' nothing."

Murdoc sighed quietly and he started walking around 2D's things. He stood at the doorway, still facing the other way.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked, standing up.

"Jus' fuck with Noodle. I don' care," he whispered so faintly that 2D had to lean in closely. "She's not mine. Wot a lucky –"

Murdoc never did finish that sentence. He sighed once again and left 2D's room quickly.

Stu stared blankly at the vacant spot where Murdoc had just stood.

He bit his lip. He was worried. For Murdoc. Since when did he ever worry for Murdoc? Since when did _anyone _worry for Murdoc?! Usually Murdoc was always stuck-up and boastful, but something was off. 2D had never seen him like that. He never heard Murdoc speak like that either. There was something wrong. 2D knew it.

"_I'll fix it tomorrow_," Stu thought, still staring at the empty doorway. "_I'll talk to him. Get him to snap out of it._"

XXX

2D walked past the Winnebago. It was quiet and dark inside. Obviously Murdoc wasn't home. He always had the lights on, beside when he was sleeping.

It was a quiet day in Kong, weirdly enough. 2D noticed it when he first left his room. Nobody was in sight and it confused 2D horribly.

He rubbed his head as he went to Noodle's room. She might know where Murdoc is.

Stu knocked on the door and waited for an answer. No reply. His eyes narrowed. Noodle _was_ in there since the rest of the building was empty.

He twisted the door knob open and walked into her Japanese-styled room. Noodle was sitting on her bed with two earphones jammed into her ears. She was working on something that was sitting on her lap. 2D noticed a pencil.

Noodle's head shot up, making the earphones fall out of her ears. She covered whatever she was working on.

"2D-san! I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed.

"M' sorry. I did knock, but no answer," he replied, still looking down at the guitarist. "Do ya know where Murdoc is?"

"Why do you ask me?" she asked, setting her papers down.

"Well – I dunno. I jus' 'aven't seen 'im and I was lookin'..." 2D rocked his weight on his heels.

"Maybe you could ask Russel. He might know," Noodle offered.

"Awright. Well – I'll see yew around..."

He smiled at her once and he left the room, closing the door.

Stu quickly reached Russel's room and he knocked three times.

Russel appeared at the door and looked up at 2D.

"Yeah?" Russel asked, looking up at the singer.

"Well... er – 'ave yew seen Murdoc?" 2D asked quietly.

"Why would I care where he is, 'D?" Russel asked, sounding annoyed now.

"I dunno. I jus' thought yew might know. Sorry..."

"S'fine, 'D," Russel said, smiling slightly. "M' just a lil' mad at him right now. Not at you."

"Good," 2D said softly. "I don' like it when the band is upset with each other. S' nice when we're jus' all friends."

Russel nodded. "I get what ya mean. Me n' Murdoc will probably get over it soon."

"Good," 2D said again. "I'll see ya, Russ."

Russel nodded and shut the door.

Stu crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.

They didn't know where Murdoc was. But, Murdoc _had _to be somewhere in Kong. 2D had searched everywhere though. _Except _for the Winnebago. But, all the lights were off and it was quiet as well.

"Woteva," he mumbled to himself.

XXX

2D ended up going to the Winnebago anyway. He was mad for not finding Murdoc and this was the only place last to look.

"Murdoc." Stu wrapped harshly on the Winne's door. "Open up."

No reply.

"C'mon. I know yer in there."

Nothing.

2D sighed and tried for the handle. The door opened. There's 2D being stupid for you. He didn't even try the door.

He growled at himself and he walked up the steps into the 'bago.

2D looked around the Winne. He spotted a green lump on Murdoc's bed. The green lump, obviously being him.

2D quietly and carefully made his way over to the bed.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked, standing over the Satanist.

"Go away," Murdoc grumbled into his pillow. He kept his face hidden.

"Muds? Wot's wrong?"

"Get out."

"Aw, c'mon. Yew can tell me."

"Go. Now. I don't wanna talk, Stu."

2D sighed and sat down on the ground, in front of Murdoc's bed. He crossed his legs and held them tightly with his big hands. He watched Murdoc intently.

The Bassist chuckled into his pillow. "You aren't goin', are ya?"

"No," 2D said simply, still watching Murdoc.

"I don't wanna talk, Stuart."

"I want to though."

Murdoc shook his head into his pillow. He frowned into it. "Please go. I don't want to talk."

2D shook his head.

Murdoc sighed shakily. He turned his head to look at 2D and he frowned again.

"Were yew cryin'?"

"No," Murdoc said stiffly. He gripped his pillow tightly.

2D nodded, still staying on the ground. They were at eye level, so 2D stayed.

"I shouldn't 'ave asked. The Great Murdoc never cries," 2D said, smiling slightly.

Murdoc smirked. "How true."

His smirk faltered quickly and he covered his face in the pillow.

"Wot's wrong?" 2D asked. "Why are you hidin' yer face? Seriously, wot is it Murdoc?"

"M' sorry, Stu," he muttered into his pillow.

"Wot?" 2D questioned, leaving in closer.

"I said I'm sorry," Murdoc mumbled.

"Yer apologizin'? Ta me?" 2D asked, his eyes widening.

It was the first time that Stu had ever heard Murdoc say that. It was a miracle!

"Yeah, I am," Murdoc finally said.

"Wot are ya apologizin' for?" 2D whispered.

"Everythin'."

2D cocked his head to one side. He was confused.

"Fer hittin' you in the Organ Shop. Fer lettin' you fly out the windscreen an' hittin' the kerb. Fer almost chokin' ya ta death when we were coming up with movie ideas. For every _damn _time I hurt you. M' jus' so sorry..."

"Are yew jokin'?" 2D asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. I'm bein' serious," Murdoc whispered.

2D slowly broke out into a toothy grin. He couldn't help but smile at the Satanist. 2D was too happy. The happiest he had been in a while.

"Thank yew," 2D smiled. "Wot got ya to say tha'?"

"I woz thinkin'," Murdoc replied, smiling genuinely. "An' I'm sorry for callin' you stupid all those times I did."

"Yew don't know how much this means..." 2D beamed.

"I probably don't," Murdoc chuckled.

"Well, why didn't ya tell me this las' night? It seemed easy for yew ta say it today. Yew could 'ave said it la –"

"It's not wot I was gonna say," Murdoc whispered.

2D cocked an eyebrow. "So wot is it?"

"Er... never mind. Seriously, you wouldn't care," Murdoc muttered, his eyes travelling away from 2D's.

"It must be important though or yew wouldn't 'ave finked it," 2D said, keeping his gaze on Murdoc.

"S' nothin', really," Murdoc said.

"Aw, I wanna know," 2D pouted.

"Stu-pot. You'd rather not."

2D smiled softly and tilted his head.

Murdoc looked away from the singer, putting his face in his pillow again.

"You make me want ta shoot myself," Murdoc growled.

2D laughed, leaning back on his hands.

"You drive a man crazy," Murdoc mumbled.

"Good," 2D smiled and he stuck his tongue out.

"So get out now," Murdoc murmured.

"No."

"Go."

"Make me."

"Get out, Stu-pot."

"Nah. I wanna know yer lil' secret."

"M' not tellin'."

"Yew make _me _wanna shoot myself," 2D sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Yer annoying."

"An' yer needin' to tell me yer secret."

"Shut up."

"Nah."

"Grrr... I told ya sorry fer the firs' time in my life. Ain't tha' enough from poor, old Muds for one day?"

"Nah."

"Aaaah! You drive me nuts!"

"Good. Maybe yew'll go so crazy that yew'll tell me yer secret."

"I can't tell ya."

"C'mon!"

Murdoc's head moved away from his pillow.

"I can't tell ya 'cos it could ruin our friendship, awright?! I really don' want tha' ta happen..." Murdoc whispered.

"S' tha' serious?" 2D whispered back.

Murdoc nodded.

"But we're the Gorillaz! Nuffin' could ruin our friendship! S' probably not tha' bad, Muds. Us Gorillaz go through weird things all the time! We can take it! Both of us! An' then yew don' haveta deal wif it yerself!"

Murdoc sighed. "You really wanna know?"

2D nodded.

Murdoc sighed again, sitting up. 2D stood up, so that he wasn't lower than the Satanist. He never liked being lower than him.

"You really sure?" Murdoc asked, looking up at the singer.

2D nodded again.

Murdoc stood and grabbed 2D's shirt. He forced 2D against one of his cupboards. 2D cringed.

"You friggin' sure?" Murdoc hissed.

2D swallowed. "I'm – one 'undred percent sure."

* * *

_So, I woz thinking... should I give them another chapter with ANOTHER cliffhanger or give them two chapters right in a row, but next weekend? I thought this idea was better, so at least you can read one chapter. The next one is kind of long and I'm not sure if I'm able to finish it before I'm kicked off the computer. I MIGHT be able to get it up tonight. No promises though._


	10. Chapter 10

_Woooo. I totally just updated and before I am kicked off too! Muwahahaa. Lucky break for me and you guys. Two chapters in one night!_

* * *

Chapter Title: 2D  
Chapter Rating: T (mild language)

* * *

Murdoc took a quick breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth and roughly let go of 2D's shirt.

"No," Murdoc muttered, turning away from the singer. "I can't."

"God damn it Murdoc! Jus' tell me!" 2D growled, gesturing his hands wildly. He stayed against the cupboard.

"Fer the love of sweet Satan, 2D!" Murdoc snapped, turning around quickly. "Git outta here, now!"

"M' not leavin' until yew tell me!"

"M' not tellin' you shit! Now leave!"

"No," 2D said sternly.

"If ya don' get outta here in thirty seconds, I'll shoot you in the head with my gun!"

"I doubt it!"

"Jus' watch me!"

Murdoc quickly dove onto the ground and he grabbed the gun from under his bed. 2D turned to Murdoc and the gun pointed up into his face.

2D clenched his teeth. "Yew wouldn't."

"S' loaded," Murdoc breathed, keeping his aim.

"Gorillaz will go down wifout me. Yew'll all go down."

"I'll find myself a new singer. He'll be better than you."

"Wot would the fans fink?"

"It'll be a freak accident. Or suicide.

"They know I'm not tha' stupid. They know tha' I wouldn't do tha'."

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "Jus' leave. Get out."

"Tell me yer secret."

Murdoc's finger moved to the trigger and 2D flinched. His finger lightly rubbed it.

2D's voice went up a notch higher. "Don't. Please."

Murdoc laughed hysterically. He pressed the gun to 2D's forehead.

"Damon and Jamie would kill yew," 2D whispered, swallowing harshly.

"I don't care about wot they'd do!"

Murdoc laughed again and 2D's eyes closed. Two tears leaked out of his eyes. The gun pressed hard into his forehead. It started trembling slightly. 2D opened his eyes again. Murdoc's arm was shaking as his laugh slowly died down.

Murdoc frowned and dropped the gun. He turned away, rubbing his shoulders.

"Get out," he whispered, sounding hurt.

2D nodded slightly and slowly backed out of the Winnebago. He tripped on the way out, and his face scraped along the cement lot.

He sighed, pushing himself up. He touched his cheek. That red liquid, that Stu absolutely hated, ran down his fingers.

Stu ran towards his room. He opened his door and went over all of his mess of stuff. Stuart jumped into his bed. He hid his face in his pillow.

He felt like he had done something wrong. He turned his head to the open door. He stared blankly at the empty spot.

Stu felt like he had made Murdoc flip. Why did he have to keep bugging him?! But, seriously, what did Murdoc want to tell him? Or didn't want? It was so serious, that Murdoc wouldn't tell him! Whatever it was, 2D still wanted to know!

2D held his pillow close to his face. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep train of thoughts.

XXX

"2D-san?" called young Noodle's voice.

2D slowly opened one eye and he looked at doorway.

"Were you sleeping? I am sorry if I woke you," she whispered, resting against the doorway.

"No, I woz only finkin'," he replied, still holding his pillow tightly.

"Well, are you going to come up for dinner? It's ready."

"S' awready dinner?" 2D asked quietly.

"Hai."

"Awright. I'll be up in a few."

"I wanted to walk with you."

"_Damn it_," Stu thought harshly. "_I can't get away with my bloody face now_."

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

He pulled away from the sticky pillow and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at Noodle, who was still standing at the doorway. Her mouth dropped open.

"2D! Your face! It's all cov –"

"Don't make a fuss of it, Noodle-girl. M' tired an' I don't need it now," 2D said, standing up.

"Did Murdoc-san do it?" she asked quickly, watching him as he walked over the crap in his room.

"I did it myself," he said, reaching her.

"On purpose?"

He chuckled. "Yew know I wouldn't 'urt myself on purpose, lil' luv!"

"How did it happen then?"

"I tripped."

"Oh."

"Now let's go, Noods. Shouldn't keep Russ waitin'," he smiled.

"What about Murdoc? Did you ever find him?"

"Yeah, I did. He's in 'is 'bago. But 'e wants ta be alone."

"You talked to him?"

2D nodded. "Do ya wanna talk about it after? Like in yer room?"

"Sure 2D."

"_I'm not going to tell her everything though_," 2D thought to himself. "_Most of those things are between me and Murdoc only_."

XXX

"Ah! What the Hell happened to you?" Russel asked loudly as the singer and guitarist walked into the kitchen.

"I fell," 2D laughed at Russel.

"Fix yourself up first. Then come eat. I'm not lookin' at your ugly mug the whole time I'm eatin', 'D!" Russel explained and then he gagged.

2D laughed again and he looked down at Noodle.

"I'll clean you up, 2D," she smiled.

Noodle leaped up onto the counter and opened one of the cupboards. She pulled out two rags and some Band-Aids.

Russel collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. He watched Noodle leap off of the counter and he said, "Watch yourself, Noodle-girl." He smiled after he had said that. "I don't want ya hurt."

"I know what I am doing, Russel," he giggled and then stuck her tongue out at him. She then looked up at 2D. "Let's go to the Toilets?"

"Yeah, sure," 2d mumbled.

XXX

"It hurts."

"Are you going to cry?"

"No."

Noodle had already cleaned the blood out of his blue hair and she moved onto his face.

The rag was covered in soap and water. She rubbed it lightly along his wound.

2D flinched again, closing his eyes. He bit his bottom lip.

"Soap and cuts don't mix too well," 2D murmured.

"I know they don't. But we need to clean them out," Noodle replied.

"So, wot were yew workin' on in yer bedroom?" 2D asked, starting a conversation so that he could try and ignore the pain.

"Nothing really."

"Aw, c'mon. Yew can tell me."

"I was drawing. But, it was kind of bad."

"Yew should let me see. I'll be the judge of it."

She laughed.

He felt the cloth leave his face and he opened one eye, then the other. She was soaking it in some water from the sink. The cloth went back to his face and she started rinsing away the soap.

"Can I see it though?"

"Fine. But promise not to laugh!" she exclaimed.

"I won't. Or it depends. If yew drew a comic then I'll laugh."

"Funny, 2D," she giggled at his lame joke.

"Ah, woteva," he replied dully. He then found himself smiling.

"It isn't a comic though."

"Awright. Then I won't laugh!"

Noodle giggled. She then took the cloth away from his face. The guitarist set the wet cloth down on the sink and then grabbed the dry one. She dried off his face carefully, trying not to hurt the singer.

"Do I really haveta put those dumb Band-Aids on my face?"

"Yes, you do," she smiled, grabbing four from the box.

She put them on his face where the scrapes were worse.

Noodle smiled at her achievement and got off of the tiled floor. She grabbed the rags and the box of Band-Aids.

"Are you getting up?" she asked, looking down at the kneeling singer.

"Yeah," he smiled, pushing himself up. "Oh. Thanks so much."

She nodded, heading for the door.

"Oh wait!" She turned around, looking up at 2D. "I forgot something."

"Wot is it?" 2D asked, looking back at the sinks. Nothing was on them.

"Come here," she said.

He leaned down to her height. They were at the same eye level now. Noodle kissed his hurt cheek softly. He smiled and then she pulled away.

"There," she beamed.

"Thanks. An' it actually did 'elp me."

She laughed at him and she opened the door. "You first 2D."

"Of course!" he agreed.

2D walked past Noodle and then she followed him to the kitchen.

XXX

"That's – better!" Russel exclaimed, looking up at 2D.

The singer laughed. Russel was already eating. His big appetite wasn't able to wait for Noodle and 2D.

The two band mates joined Russel at the table

"So, where's – Murdoc?" Russel asked, between chews.

"Well – uh... In 'is 'bago. He didn't wanna come fer dinner," 2D replied.

"Good," Russel grumbled.

2D sighed, supporting his head with his hand. "Russ... Yew told me yew was gonna try an' be nice ta Muds."

"I'm tryin' ta be nice to his _face_. That don't mean I can't be mean behind his back, ight?" Russel smiled a toothy grin.

Noodle laughed at that. 2D didn't. He didn't find it funny whatsoever. 2D sighed.

"Can you not take a joke, man?" Russel asked.

"It wozn't funny though."

"Noodle thought it was."

2D narrowed his eyes at Russel.

"Aw, come on, 2D-san. Russel was only joking. And it was supposed to be funny."

"You fink everyone 'ating each other is funny?" 2D asked the both of them.

"I never said that," Noodle whispered.

"Neither did I," Russel said, watching 2D closely.

"Yew were implyin' it, Russ," 2D muttered, shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying to," Russel retorted.

"See! I jus' 'ate this! I 'ate all of the fightin'!" 2D exclaimed.

"We don't fight that much, 'D. You know that. Yer just sick of fightin' wit Murdoc."

"I know we don' – wait, wot?" 2D stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yer sick of fightin' wit Murdoc," Russel repeated.

"Wot?" 2D asked. His brain wasn't receiving the message.

"Me an' Noods never fight. I barely ever fight wit you. Me an' Muds occasionally fight, but still not tha' much. Noodle never fights wit anyone. You on the other hand, are a lil' different, 'D. You never fight wit Noodle. You barely fight wit me. And then – BAM! You're always fighting wit dat damn Satanist!"

"R-really?" 2D asked.

"Thas' why yer noticin' all the lil' fights! It's 'cos you're always in a big one!"

2D got up quickly and went over to the counter. He rested his hands on the smooth surface, looking down at the counter top.

"Damn it!" 2D snapped, and he hit the counter with his fist.

"S' alright, 'D."

"No, it's not!" 2D hissed, turning around quickly, glaring at his band mates. "I'm causin' all the crap 'ere! S' me!"

"It is not, 2D. We all do a little something to cause trouble," Noodle murmured.

"It really ain't all you 'D. Murdoc stirs everything up too."

2D shook his head, leaning back against the counter.

"I thought Gorillaz woz gonna be perfect. But it isn't!" 2D squealed.

Russel smirked lightly. "Gorillaz ain't perfect. Never will be. We're one of those crazy, psychotic bands."

"True," 2D smiled slightly. "But do ya know wot I mean?"

"You thought that the four of us would be the best of friends and never fight."

"Exactly!" 2D said, pointing at Noodle.

"Well, all bands fight 'D," Russel chuckled.

"We 'ave 'orrible fights though! Like bad bad _bad _ones! They probably neva do!"

"I wouldn't say that, man. All bands probably have fights like we do. Now come back over here and eat. This took a while to cook."

2D slowly walked back over to the table and sat down in his chair.

"Sorry Russ and Noods," 2D muttered, going for his food.

"S' okay 'D," Russel smiled. Noodle nodded.

XXX

"Do I get ta see yer picture now?" 2D asked, as he sat down on her bed.

"Nope."

"Wot? Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First..." She dragged a chair in front of 2D. "You have to tell me about the Murdoc thing."

"Oh."

He watched her leap onto the stool. She smiled at him.

"You can start," she said calmly.

"Well – uh... One secon'. I don't really know where ta start..."

She nodded and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well – first off... 'E wanted ta tell me summfin' important. So, I said 'okay, tell me.' Then 'e didn't wanna and 'e left. That woz last night. Today, I asked yew guys, bein' yew and Russ, where 'e woz an' yew guys didn't know, so I then checked 'is 'bago. 'E woz in there, all curled up on 'is bed. An' then I asked 'im wot was wrong an 'e kept tellin' me ta get out. I never did leave. I asked 'im wot woz wrong again and 'e said sorry. And I said, 'Wot?' 'cos I couldn't believe my ears. 'E told me 'e was apologizin' fer everyfin'. Fer all those time's 'e hurt me. Includin' the 8-Ball Fracture fing. I asked 'im why didn't 'e tell me this stuff las' night. 'E said that wozn't wot 'e woz actually gonna say. Then we argued about it. 'Cos 'e wouldn't tell me wot 'e was actually gonna say. Then I finally convinced 'im. 'E then kept askin', 'Are ya really sure?' I kept noddin' at 'im. 'E then stood up and grabbed my shirt an' pinned me up against one of 'is cupboards. Then 'e said, 'No, I can't.' So, I started gettin' mad from tha' point on 'cos 'e said 'e woz gonna tell me an' then alluva sudden 'e said no. 'E started tellin' me ta leave again and I kept saying like – 'No, not 'til ya tell me yer secret.' Then 'e threatened to – er... break my nose. 'E was holdin' 'is 'and up ta my face an' then he turned away. 'E said 'get out' really quietly. 'E sounded really sad, so I left 'cos I thought I woz really hurtin' 'im. As I jumped outta the Winne, I tripped mid-air an' scraped my face all across the cement. Then I went into my room and laid there finkin'. I started finkin' 'cos I thought I 'urt Murdoc, so I wanted ta fink about it..."

2D trailed off with his tale, not saying anymore. He looked at Noodle slowly and she looked back at him.

"That is how you hurt your face?" Noodle asked quietly.

"Yeah. No joke."

"What do you think is wrong with Murdoc?"

"I dunno. M' pretty sure s' about me. Dunno why. M' guessin'." 2D shrugged.

"Maybe he will get over it?" Noodle asked.

"Mmm... I dunno. I've neva seen 'im like tha'. Yew know how 'e is. Rude and boastful n' stuff... But, when I saw 'im – wow. I don' even know 'ow to explain it to yew. 'E jus' seemed so – sad. It wozn't like 'im at all, Noodle. It scared me a lot. It worried me. An' I fink s' my fault."

"It probably is not, 2D. Don't be so paranoid," Noodle reassured.

"But seriously. It made me _worry_ for 'im, Noodle. Since when do people – especially me – worry for 'im?"

"I don't know. It is a little weird. But, it will pass," Noodle said quietly.

2D shook his head and bit his lip. "I fink yer wrong."

He slowly looked away from Noodle. Still biting his lip, he sighed through his nostrils. 2D covered his face with his big hands.

"I know woteva is wrong wif 'im is my fault. I know it, Noodle," he moaned. "I know."

"You know for sure?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, looking back at her face.

"Soon then, you should try to talk to him again."

2D nodded again.

"So, do you want to see my picture?" she asked.

2D noticed the change in subject but, it didn't bother him. He didn't feel like talking about Murdoc anymore. It made him feel sad.

He nodded eagerly at her.

Noodle smiled, and got off of the stool. She stood beside 2D and then got on her hands and knees, searching under her bed. He watched her closely, as she reached and searched.

She finally pulled out a flat, white sheet of paper. She held it close to her chest.

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked, titling her head.

He smiled crookedly. "As long as it's not a comic."

"Be serious."

"Okay. I promise, Noods. I won't laugh, wotsoeva," he whispered, looking right into her eyes.

She smiled slightly. "Okay. I trust you."

Noodle handed the paper over to 2D. He looked at the blank side for a moment and then turned it around.

It was Noodle and 2D on the paper. She had drawn them sitting on a couch. Noodle was sitting on his lap and it looked like she was telling him something. He was laughing.

2D looked away from the paper and at Noodle. He did that two more times.

"So?" she asked, standing on her toes so that she could see the drawn picture.

"I –" He lost his breath. It felt like someone has punched him in the stomach.

"How is it Mr. Judge?" Noodle giggled, looking at his awe-filled face.

"Can I – keep it?" he whispered, eyes still wide as he stared down at the paper.

"You like it?"

He nodded and his mouth dropped open. "I luv it."

"Then you can have it, 2D-san," she smiled.

He got up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Thank yew so much. Yew don' know 'ow much this means ta me," he whispered, closing his eyes hard.

"You are welcome, 2D. But you are kind of crushing me..."

"Oh, m' sorry!"

2D pulled away and looked down at the disgruntled guitarist. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his blue hair.

He looked back at the picture and beamed.

"S' really good, Noodle. It looks exactly like me!" he exclaimed, looking back at her.

"It's good that you like it."

"Are yew sure I can 'ave it?"

"Of course. It's only a little drawing."

"Don' say tha'! S' awesome!" he said, looking at the picture again. "Maybe yew should colour it for me?"

"Want to colour it too?"

"I can't colour," he laughed. "I never did colour."

"It doesn't matter. At least you can try, right?" she asked, going down on her hands knees reaching under her bed again. She pulled out a box of crayons. "Come on! It is fun! You will like it."

"Fine," he snorted.

She grabbed a clipboard off of her side table and she sat on the ground. 2D joined her and she set the drawing on the clipboard. Noodle opened the crayon box. She pulled out a cerulean blue.

"I colour you. You colour me," she whispered, starting to colour in 2D's hair on the paper.

"Awright," he murmured, lying down on his stomach. He grabbed the crayon box and pulled out a purple crayon. 2D started colouring Noodle's hair. "So, wot are yew tellin' me?"

"What?" she asked, still colouring.

"In the picture. Wot are yew telling me?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she giggled.

"Must be summfin' funny. It looks like I'm laughin'," 2D smiled, pulling out a pink crayon to colour in her shirt.

"Maybe. I don't really know. I just drew you laughing, because that's when your smile is biggest. I like it when you smile."

2D smiled a wide, toothy smile and she giggled.

"I mean – a real smile. From the bottom of your heart. Not a goofy one."

He smiled, softer this time. His lips pulled into a tight line.

"That one is better. But, I do like it when I see your teeth."

"Yew do?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"I like seeing them. And then I know it's a true smile too."

"They're really bad though. So, why would yew like seein' 'em?" 2D whispered.

She shrugged. "I still don't mind them."

"I'm missin' tons of teeth. Some are even yellow," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. He stuck his tongue out, as he tried hard to stay within the lines of the drawn Noodle's shirt.

"You should brush them then."

"I do."

"Not often enough, I suppose?"

He laughed, looking up at her. She smiled.

"There was that smile," she murmured, looking into his dark eyes.

"Really?" he asked, still smiling.

She nodded.

"I didn't even notice," he snickered.

"Nobody does. Genuine smiles come to us all of the time and we don't even notice them."

2D nodded. "True."

"That is why we need a camera to capture them!" she smiled.

"Yeah. Then we can get some real smiles in some photos, instead of the fake ones," he added.

She laughed and continued colouring. He started again too.

He found himself sticking his tongue out again. His eyes were narrowed as he tried concentrating on not messing up.

"I thought – yew wouldn't – like me," 2D murmured, stilling keeping his tongue out.

"Really?"

"Well, jus' 'cos my looks. An' personality. An' age. Everyfin' – actually..."

"I don't find anything wrong with you, 2D-san. You are perfect the way you are."

"...Fine. Yew can say that, but I won't ever fink it."

"Why not?"

"Well, I fink I'm ugly beyond repair," he laughed. "Teeth, 'air, eyes, scars, really – everyfin'."

"You know what I think? I think it makes you uniquely handsome," she said softly.

"Uniquely handsome? Is tha' possible?" he chuckled.

"In your case, I believe it is. Blue hair. Don't you find it neat? I don't know anybody else with that colour! And your eyes! I have never seen another with the 8-Ball Fracture. In both eyes too! Your teeth – I still love them, no matter what. And your scars... It's not your fault. It is Murdoc's. Most of them are barely noticeable anyway. And you do heal very well. And like Murdoc said in Rise of the Ogre, 'A blue-haired, black-eyed God!'"

"Wait – wot? Yew actually read that fing?" 2D questioned.

"Well, of course! That interview took a while, so I wanted to see Cass' words on paper. He did quite a good job. Got everything down that we had said! It was a real joy to read!"


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter Title: Figure Out the Problem  
Chapter Rating: T (mild language)

* * *

2D kept the coloured picture of Noodle and himself close to his chest, as he went through Kong. He didn't want it to get wreaked or wet or something.

He kept it even closer to his chest as he went through the car lot. 2D didn't want Murdoc to catch a glimpse of it, if he was watching from inside the Winnebago.

Noodle and 2D finished colouring the picture a while ago. She giggled at 2D's colouring job. Hers was a lot better than his, but at least he thought his turned out alright.

2D never did colour when he was a kid. So, his crappy colouring job was fine enough for him. It wasn't that bad actually. And those crayons were friggin' small for his big hands! It wasn't fair! He could have done a better job with a pencil crayon!

"Most likely not," he mused quietly to himself, as he reached his door. He twisted the knob open and walked into the messy room. This time, he closed the door behind himself.

2D pretty much danced his way over to his bed, as he looked at the coloured picture. He smiled, as he collapsed on his mattress. It looked really nice.

He wanted to put it on his wall, but that wasn't going to happen. Russel or Murdoc could come in and see it. That wouldn't be good. And besides, 2D didn't have any tape nor any nails.

Stuart stored the picture away in his bed side table. He wanted it to stay in the best condition ever.

2D then searched through his things until he found his pyjamas. He quickly changed and then jumped onto his bed.

His pillow was still bloody. 2D narrowed his eyes at the dried blood and then he flipped the pillow. He smiled again, falling onto his back.

2D reached over and pulled the picture of him and Noodle back out of the drawer. He slammed it shut afterwards.

2D beamed at the picture. He held it close to his chest. It made him feel happy. It was kind of like having Noodle right in the room with him but... er – on paper. And she couldn't talk either.

He laughed out loud. 2D reached over and shut off his bedside lamp. His room was engulfed in darkness.

Usually 2D would have been a little frightened since he couldn't see anything, but, he was fine this time. And for once – he was actually feeling tired.

He kept the drawing close to his heart and a few moments later he was fast asleep.

XXX

"I can't believe you actually read Rise of th' Ogre!" 2D laughed at Noodle, as they walked into the kitchen.

He watched her walk in after himself and she laughed too. "It was too tempting, 2D-san," she giggled.

2D's eyes trailed away from the guitarist and he spotted another person in the kitchen, sitting at the table. It was the Satanist.

Murdoc ignored them. Or at least he was trying. The bassist fiddled with his inverted cross necklace. 2D narrowed his eyes, as he could tell that Murdoc was shunning them or – just him.

The Satanist looked really tired.

"_He mustn't have slept_," 2D thought to himself. He wondered why though. It must have been their argument. There was no other excuse.

Murdoc sighed and looked up at the singer. Mismatched eyes met dark ones. Murdoc's lips pulled up into a snarl. He stood up, slammed the chair in and walked towards 2D.

"Mornin' Noodle," he grumbled and then shoved passed 2D, mumbling incoherently as he left the kitchen.

2D rubbed the back of his head and slowly turned around, looking into the corridor.

"It is definitely your fault, 2D," Noodle murmured.

His head quickly moved to look at Noodle. He then nodded. "I know."

"Maybe it is something you did," Noodle whispered, moving away from 2D. She walked over to the counter and leaped up onto it. "Did you do or say something wrong to him?" Noodle asked, as she opened a cupboard.

"Other than wot I usually say an' do – I don't fink so..." he murmured, watching her pull out a box of cereal. She moved over to the next cupboard and pulled out two bowls and two spoons.

"It's really weird..." she said, jumping off of the counter. Noodle brought the bowls and things over to the table and she set them down. "I mean..." She leaned against the table, looking up at 2D. "...he just completely snubbed you."

"I know."

"He didn't even say hello. Only to me."

"I know."

"Hmm..."

Noodle rubbed her chin as she walked over to the fridge. She opened the door. The guitarist grabbed the milk, brought it over to the table and slammed it down, making 2D jump.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

"Wot? Wot is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"It might be possibility that you are not doing something."

"Wot does that mean?"

"Maybe – you're not doing what he wants. Maybe Murdoc-san wants something from you but you aren't giving it."

"I don't know wot 'e wants though!" 2D exclaimed, walking over to the kitchen table.

"Talk to him again, 2D. You know that is the only way to find out what he wants."

"...Fine. I will try an' talk to 'im again. If 'e don' wanna, I'll wait a bit," 2D replied.

"Good idea. Now let's eat," she smiled.

2D nodded and the two of them sat down at the same time.

Noodle poured 2D a bowl of cereal and added the milk to it too. She pushed the bowl across the table and 2D caught it. She also handed him a spoon.

"So, when are you going to talk to him?" she asked, pouring her own bowl of cereal.

"Maybe today. Or tonigh' fer sure," 2D mumbled, shoving down a mouthful of cereal.

"Good. Then you two can figure out the problem," Noodle smiled.

2D nodded. "The sooner the betta."

XXX

"Oi! Murdoc!" 2D called, walking into the ground floor lobby.

The Satanist was sitting on the couch, watching the animal channel. Well... not technically watching – he was more so staring blankly and thinking at the same time.

"Murdoc?" 2D reached the couch and Murdoc stood up. He turned around and glared madly at the singer. He growled, then stormed into the corridor leading to the car lot. 2D looked blankly at the closed door and then bared his teeth.

"Why the 'Ell do yew keep walkin' away from me?!" 2D hollered at the door.

It then slowly opened and he flinched, expecting a pissed off Murdoc to come out but it was only little Noodle. He sighed, feeling a little relieved. He leaned back against the couch, looking at the ceiling, then closing his eyes.

"2D-san? Are you afraid? Did Murdoc say something to you?" she asked, rushing to his side.

2D shook his head, holding his hair. He slid down the back of the couch and covered his face.

"I thought yew were Murdoc," he muttered, shaking his head again.

"He went back to his Winnebago," she murmured, kneeling beside him.

"I thought 'e woz gonna come back an' 'it me," 2D cried.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I jus' yelled but 'e didn't hear me. Did yew?" he asked, looking at her with tense eyes.

She shook her head slightly. She cupped his face with her hands. "Are you okay?" Noodle asked softly.

He nodded and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Want to go into town today?" she asked softly, still holding his face.

"Today?" he asked breathlessly. Her kiss threw him off a bit.

She giggled. "That is what I said, isn't it? And it might be good for you. Take your mind off of the problems in Kong. You could figure them out later, you know."

He nodded slightly.

"So, I will grab us some money and the keys?" she asked, smiling widely.

He nodded, smiling back.

Noodle stood and then helped 2D up. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

He laughed sheepishly. "Er – I can't drive."

Noodle furrowed her eyebrows, then she smiled. "I know. That is why I will be driving."

"Oh awright, Noodle-girl. I'll wait 'ere then – 'kay?"

She nodded and scurried away.

2D smiled widely, leaning back against the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and started whistling 'Rock the House'.

He heard a door open behind him, expecting the little guitarist, but it was the tired-looking drummer.

"Why do ya look so down in the dumps, Russ?" 2D chirped.

"Didn't sleep too well..." Russel grumbled, scratching the back of his bald head. "Why do ya look so happy?"

"Oh... me an' Noods are goin' out ta town fer the day," 2D replied, smiling slightly.

Russel's milky eyes narrowed. "Take good care of her. Or yer getting' a beatin' if she comes back hurt."

"She's in good 'ands, Russ," 2D said calmly.

"Wit chu? She'll be lucky ta come back in one piece," Russel muttered, heading for the elevator.

"Woteva. You'll see 'er come back fine," 2D murmured.

Russel nodded slightly and the elevator doors opened. He mumbled a, "See ya later" and the doors closed.

"Ready, 2D-san?"

2D jumped, looking to his right.

"Holy shit Noods! I mean – crap! Sorry!"

"It's fine," she laughed. "Words slip."

"Yeah," he heaved. "Yew scared me."

"I must have," she laughed again. "So are we going now 2D-san?"

"Yeah," he repeated.

She smiled at him before heading to the doors. "You first?" she beamed, holding the door open. He smiled, shrugging playfully.

"Me firs' why?"

"Because you are a girly-man."

"I've 'eard tha' before. Dunno wot it means though, since I don't act like no girl," 2D laughed. "S' my looks?"

"Your skinny jeans and pink t-shirt fit you perfect, 2D-san."

He smiled widely. "Thanks Noods."

* * *

_Well, yeah. Yeah._ -face palm-_ Update on a school night, which is cool. Sad thing is_ _though... I'm having problems with my bandwidth (uploads and downloads) crap on my_ _computer. See here,_ _on my internet bill it says we keep going over the limit of our bandwidth. It is now costing us another fifteen dollars for the internet bill. We used to have unlimited, until my mum signed us up for a plan that had some freakin lame as Hell "catches" in it. They said, our computer would be faster, but they never said they were going to make our bandwidth limited. Every time I download or upload something (like a chapter of this story) it increased our limited amount we have (which is 60 GBs). About every month, I "guess" we go over by about nine to ten GBs and that's kinda lame because I doubt I'd ever use that much GBs. God, my mum said that she might cancel the internet connection. WHAT THE HELL WILL I DO?! I will be heart broken, if it happens! How the heck will I update?!?!? Uuuuggghhhhh... I hope this doesn't take up too much GBs in our limited bandwidth bull crap. I will be mad if it does and my mum will be even more pissed. You know what? I'm mad. And depressed. Ugghhh. _D8 _I srsly hope I get to keep my internet. I'll be depressed with out it. Really depressed. I have so many friends I love on here. You know what else? I must stop ranting. This isn't even your problem. Ignore me. Gosh. _-scratches face- _I think, I'm forgetting something? Wai wait wait. Okay for one. I'd like one review from you please. _8D _Erm... what else? OH. AND. I love snow days. And cake. And writing fan fictions on my computer that has limited bandwidth space. _e.e _The end. Of my rant._ 8D


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter Title: Russel  
Chapter Rating: T (mild language)

* * *

Russel ate his breakfast slowly.

Noodle and 2D had only been gone for a bit, but he was already a bit worried. He really liked Noodle and he didn't want the little guitarist hurt. And for Christ's sake, she was with one of the stupidest men on Earth! Russel would rather have _Murdoc_ watching her!

Russel's cereal missed his mouth.

Never mind! Cancel that thought! He would _never_ want Murdoc alone with Noodle. Couldn't trust that Satanist with anything. Let alone with the little Japanese girl that Russel loved like a daughter.

Maybe 2D might take good care of her. He's a good-natured guy – wouldn't hurt a fly. Little dim-witted, but he would know how to defend her if she were in trouble. 2D looked a little freaky too, with the dark eyes and his tall body structure.

Russel sighed, resting his elbow on the table while his hand supported his head.

But, Russel noticed something going on between the singer and the guitarist. He noticed 2D acting a little bit goofy around the girl. He caught 2D even being a bit more of a ditz around her too.

His eyes narrowed.

What if 2D liked Noodle? Nah – that can't be true. The singer would know better and he'd know he would be too old. And he would know that if they began liking each other and they broke up, it could even ruin their tight friendship.

"_Maybe I should go talk to Murdoc. Maybe he might know a little something more than I do_," Russel thought.

Russel got up and left everything out on the table. He could clean up later.

The large drummer left for the ground floor, heading for the car lot.

XXX

Russel slammed heavily on the Winnebago's door.

"Who is it?" Murdoc growled lowly.

"Russel, who else?" he replied roughly.

"C'mon in," Murdoc called tiredly.

He opened the door and squeezed into the small Winnebago.

Murdoc was sitting down on a couch, near the front of the Winne. His bird Cortez was perched on Murdoc's shoulder. Its beady eyes looked at Russel carefully. Tons of air fresheners hung from the ceiling.

Russel chuckled, pointing up at them.

"Keeps it smellin' fresh," Murdoc smirked, then it faltered as he yawned. "Anyway, whaddya need?"

"We gotta talk," Russel replied quickly, sitting down in the red chair across from the Satanist.

Murdoc rubbed his temples. "'Bout wot?"

"2D..." Russel said quietly.

"Let's not an' say we did – shall we?" Murdoc looked at Russel angrily.

"You don't look too good," Russel whispered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "M' fine really."

The Satanist looked a little bit sick. His green skin was even a bit pale.

"Are you –?"

"Yes. I am sure, Russel. Believe me – I know how ta take care of myself," Murdoc retorted. He then yawned again.

Cortez move closer to his owner's face and nudged his cheek. Murdoc raised his hand and gave the bird one of his fingers. He chuckled as the raven nibbled it.

"Now see here... Russ, my good friend –" Murdoc muttered, looking back at the drummer. "– Wot's wrong with face-ache? Did he lose anotha brain cell? Is it really _that_ important?"

"He kinda left wit Noodle out to town," Russel murmured, in an unsure manner.

"Why should I care? Really? Wot does this have ta do with me? 2D will take care of the girl, simple as that."

"Do you know anything' about them that I don'?" Russel asked.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "Wot are ya gettin' at?"

"Do you know if they like each other?"

Murdoc growled. "They don't."

"Are you sure man? I mean – 2D's actin' a lil' –"

"I would know awright Russ?" Murdoc hissed, getting angry. His body stiffened and he sat up in a straighter manner, gripping the arm rest of the couch tightly. "I would know if that dumb boy an' girl were togetha'."

"Why are you gettin' so touchy Muds?" Russel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Murdoc sighed, relaxing a bit. "M' not, awright?"

"It seems like it."

"I feel like shit an' I don't wanna talk. Thas' my problem," Murdoc muttered, shaking his head. Cortez nudged his cheek again and it made Murdoc smile slightly.

"Why do you feel so bad?" Russel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Russel knew that this was a little weird now. Murdoc never "feels like shit". Something was definitely up.

"I have my reasons. An' I don' wanna share 'em. You wouldn't care anyways," Murdoc mumbled, looking back up at Russel.

"You look like shit," Russel whispered, looking him right in the eye.

"An' feel like it, as I said," Murdoc muttered pulling out a smoke and lighting it. He took a long drag. "Is tha' all you wanted ta know about face-ache an' Noodle?"

"So, yer sure they aren't together?" Russel asked again.

"A hundred percent mate," Murdoc replied wryly. "See ya around?"

"Yeah." Russel nodded. He knew it was his cue to leave.

As he left the Winnebago, he sighed. Murdoc sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Murdoc sounded like he _knew_ he was one hundred percent sure.

But Russel – Russel Hobbs didn't _feel_ one hundred percent sure.

* * *

_Short chapter, but at least it's an update, right?  
R&R? Thank you. :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_Woot! Update._ -grins-_ Christmas Break is almost over, which makes me sad. _:C _Then Exams and E.Q.A.O. ... yayyy!!! I've always wanted to do those things!!_ -narrows eyes- _Though it's hard to show sarcasm on the Internet, I _think _you guys _totally_ understand. _xDDD _So, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Title: The Perfect Hat  
Chapter Rating: K+ (mild swearing and ideologically sensitive themes)

* * *

"Maybe we should find somewhere to eat soon 2D. I'm kind of hungry," Noodle murmured, looking up at the singer.

He squeezed her hand tighter, nodding. It was nice holding Noodle's hand in public. Murdoc and Russel weren't here to see – so it was great news on 2D's part. He wouldn't kiss her in public though. Holding hands didn't really give any fan enough evidence to know that they had liked each other. A kiss did though.

"I feel like fries," Noodle smiled, "How about you 2D?"

"Sure. That sounds great. We jus' need ta find a fry truck..." he murmured, looking along the street.

"Look! There is one right there!" she pointed out. "Right across the street!"

"Right," he laughed, "I always miss these fings."

"Your poor eyes," she giggled.

"At least I can still see yer pretty lil' face," he gushed.

"Aw, thanks 2D," Noodle smiled.

He smiled crookedly and they crossed the street.

Noodle ordered a large fry and two pops. 2D smiled. He was obviously sharing with the guitarist.

They got their things and sat at a picnic table nearby.

"You know..." She ate a fry and continued, "...You look at all of these people and then at us, and we look really weird."

"Whaddya mean?" 2D asked, throwing a few fries into his mouth.

"We look different."

"Nah, yew fit in."

"I have purple hair, 2D-kun..." She smacked her forehead.

"...which _almost_ looks black." He smiled at himself, as he finished her sentence.

"Fine." Noodle stuck her tongue out at him. "But you have blue hair and no eyes."

"So." He shrugged.

She laughed hard. "So why aren't any of these people bugging us for autographs?"

He shrugged again. "British folk."

She laughed hard. "You are British!"

"But I'm an exception 'coz I'm in the band," he beamed.

"True. But, it still does not make much sense."

"Maybe most of 'em don' know s' us," 2D offered. "We don' come out 'ere much."

"Still, they should know we are in the Gorillaz."

He pointed at her with a fry. "True." He then ate it. "Maybe they know s' us, but they're jus' bein' nice."

"Being nice? How?"

"Maybe they are tryin' not ta bother us. An' they want us ta live one day of a normal person's life."

"Nice."

"Yes," he laughed.

"'British folk.' Wow 2D."

He laughed hard. "Woz it tha' bad?"

"Yes. Because you're British. It ruined the joke," she giggled.

He laughed again. "Oh well! Too bad I ain't American like Russ – it wouldn't 'ave ruined the joke then."

"But then you wouldn't sound the same."

2D shrugged.

"Your singing would sound different without the British accent."

"No one would notice." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"I would. Your accent is a huge trait of yours. I would hate to lose the accent."

He laughed. "Yeah, I would miss it."

She smiled. "I love your voice."

"Good. At least I know I still 'ave one fan." He looked around for at least one person trying to bug them. There was no one around and Noodle laughed.

"Everyone loves you 2D. They just show it by ignoring you," she smirked.

"Yeah. I noticed. Same wif yo – wot's this?"

He crossed his eyes and there was a French fry being held up to his mouth. Noodle was holding it. She titled her head, grinning widely.

"I bite 'ard," he joked, his eyes trailing over to the guitarist.

She giggled. "I don't mind."

He took the fry from her fingers with his teeth and then swallowed it.

2D did the same thing for her. He held up a fry and Noodle took it with her perfect teeth. She swallowed it down as well and smiled widely.

"Yew know..." 2D reached across the table, touching her face. "...yer pretty."

She smiled widely again and held his hand against her cheek. "Thanks."

He nodded slightly, as he moved his hand from her grip. He moved her bangs out of the way of her eyes. The pretty green that was always hidden was finally showing.

"Yer eyes..." he mumbled, touching her face again.

She giggled at his awe-filled face.

"You know... I only wished I could see yours again. And not just from that picture in Rise of the Ogre."

"There's a picture of me wif eyeballs?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Hai. Jamie put on it. But you were only about ten or something at the time and the picture was black and white," she murmured.

"Oh."

"Too bad about the Organ Shop incident though. But it is how you met Murdoc. That is the one good thing about it," she smiled slightly.

2D nodded. "If 'e nev'eh came though tha' window, I nev'eh would met 'im."

"Too bad you were the one hit though," Noodle mumbled, looking at the singer warily.

2D shrugged. "8-ball ain't so bad. Makes ya feel special, even though s' a lil' 'ard ta see."

She smiled. "It makes you look handsome."

"Thanks. Even though it would be cool ta 'ave eyeballs again."

"I never saw yours in person. I came way after it had happened..."

2D laughed, "In the Fed-Ex box."

She nodded. "It was lonely in there. And dark."

2D smiled crookedly. "No more boxes now or ev'eh again."

"Good." She smiled softly.

XXX

"I feel like a new hat," 2D chuckled at the guitarist, as they passed a small hat shop.

"We might not have enough," Noodle murmured, looking back at the store.

"Who cares? Let's jus' go in there an' goof aroun'," he snickered.

She laughed with him too. "Okay. Just for fun."

He nodded excited, dragging the guitarist behind himself.

The two of them walked into the store together. Pink walls clashed with orange carpets. Noodle liked the look of it and 2D's eyes excitedly searched around. Tons and tons of hats were on different hooks and shelves. He broke out into a large grin.

Noodle and 2D walked a little bit further into the store.

The guitarist left 2D's hand and picked up a sombrero and put it on her purple head of hair.

"It would remind Murdoc of old times," she joked.

2D laughed. "Yeah, it would. Poor Muds."

She giggled, setting it back down on the short shelf.

The singer went to her left a bit more and pick up a red baseball cap. He put it on his head, the lip of the hat facing back of course. He then grabbed a black tuque and put it over the cap.

"Does anybody do this anymore?" 2D asked, gesturing up to the hat and the tuque he was wearing.

"I don't think so," she giggled.

"Yeah, I didn't fink so eith'eh," he chuckled, taking off the tuque then the hat.

2D scanned the shelves a bit more and then Noodle tapped his shoulder. He turned around and she was wearing a pink furry hat with black leopard spots on it. She giggled and 2D laughed loudly.

"S' cute," he chuckled, pulling it down over her face. She pulled it back up and beamed widely. "Only looked good on yew though, Noodle-girl."

"You haven't seen anyone else wear it yet," she said slowly, tapping her chin.

"Oh, yes I 'ave. I've seen it too many times Noods," he snickered.

She laughed. "Parties?"

"Parties," he nodded at her.

"I should buy it," she chuckled, sticking her tongue out at 2D.

"Oh God, please don'!" He laughed hard while he said it. "I've seen – don't – S' everywhere!"

She nodded, pulling it off of her head. She found the price tag.

"Oh, £10.99, 2D!" she exclaimed.

"Nu-huh," he grinned back at her.

"I have the money," Noodle smirked, patting her pocket.

"Oh no you don'!" He quickly reached for her pocket and she slapped his hand. They both grinned deviously at each other. "C'mon Noodle-girl. Give me th' money," 2D laughed hoarsely, holding out his hand.

"No!" She scooted around him and she stuck her tongue out at him as she ran a little ways down the aisle. He chased after her.

Noodle tried to get by him again but he grabbed her wrist. He pinned her against the white shelf of hats.

His breath hit her face and she reached up, kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back and dropped her wrists. 2D's hands cupped her face.

"Oi!"

Both of their heads shot to the right of the aisle. It was the store clerk.

"You came in 'ere ta but a hat not ta make-out! Now you kids buy a hat or get out!" he hollered.

2D's dark eyes narrowed and his hands dropped from Noodle's face. The clerk glared angrily at 2D, then left back for the check-out counter.

"Wot a stuck-up prick," 2D muttered, moving his body away from Noodle's.

"Don't say that 2D. And the man does have a point." She kissed his cheekbone lightly and then moved to the other side of the small aisle. 2D stayed close to her side.

"Yew can buy the 'at, y'know. I woz only kiddin'," 2D murmured, keeping his head low.

"I know," she beamed and grabbed his hand. "I am just trying to find you a hat."

He smiled. "Awright."

They slowly made their way along the aisles, not finding much of anything.

"My my, you are picky 2D-kun," she giggled.

"I 'aven't seen th' perfect one yet, thas' all," he murmured. "An' we still 'ave th' back wall."

The scanned along the back wall, as they got there. 2D rubbed his chin, as he walked along the tons of hats hanging off of the hooks.

He then spotted a hat. It caught his eye quickly. It seemed to glow even. He rushed over to the hat and looked at it carefully.

It was pitch black. Kind of looked like it belonged to someone in the mafia. A fedora! That's what it was called. It had a dark tie around the hat. It was tied in a knot and the rest of the tie hung over the rim of the hat. Tucked in the tie was a big, bright pink feather.

He put it on his head and turned to look at Noodle.

"So?" he asked, and grinned widely.

"The pink feather brings out your shirt really well," she said, looking up and down his body while she rubbed her chin. "You like the tie?"

"Yeah, s' neat, An' sorta cool," he murmured, looking up at the rim of the hat.

"You know, I like it too."

He smiled down at her. "Yer thoughts count on it too."

"Well... I do like it. How much does it cost?"

2D pulled the hat off of his head and found the tag. He gulped. It costed a bit more than Noodle's.

"Uh –" His voice started cracking. "It's £69.99." His voice completely broke when announcing the last nine.

She laughed. "That is kind of expensive."

"Can we still get it Noods? Please? M' beggin'! I really like it an' I'll take good care of it...!" he pleaded. He started pouting at her. "Please please please? It might not be 'ere if I ever come back lat'eh. An' we're th' Gorillaz! We got tons of money!"

She titled her head, smiling hugely. "It is funny seeing you like this, but, yes, I will buy you the hat. You are lucky we are filthy rich!"

* * *

_Anyway, dinner is ready here! R&R! Cheerio!_ :D _Once again, quickly proof-read by me._


	14. Chapter 14

_Very short chapter. It's just a short chapter because it's Exam week and I'm kinda busy. Oh well, make do with what ya got! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Title: The Pain  
Chapter Rating: T-M (for Murdoc)

* * *

Murdoc wouldn't come out of the Winnebago. Russel had gone to the car lot and said dinner was ready, but Murdoc never answered him.

The Satanist pulled his knees closer to his chest. He looked straight ahead staring at nothing in particular, since his thoughts were occupied. Murdoc felt sick. He already went over to his toilet to puke but nothing came out. His stomach fluttered repeatedly and he began to feel worse and worse. He even tried to sleep off the sickness but he just couldn't sleep. His body wouldn't let him.

"Fuck..." he moaned, closing his eyes.

Murdoc's body wanted something. He could tell since he wasn't puking. Or maybe he just wanted to puke; he hadn't a clue. He felt as though he _physically_ wanted something and he was fighting the urge to get it. He wouldn't let it take over his body.

"Fuck!" he hollered, sitting up. He leaned over, still gripping his stomach tightly. "Fuck this! Why th' fuck is this 'appening?!"

Cortez was sitting down on Murdoc's side table. The raven tilted his head as it looked at the bassist.

He looked up at the bird. "Whaddya want?" he hissed at it.

The bird titled its large head even more.

Murdoc laughed quietly. "M'fine."

Cortez ruffled his feathers.

"Okay fine... m' not."

The bird continued to gaze at Murdoc.

"I'm gettin' bett'eh. Sorta," Murdoc muttered, looking at the floor. "I feel lil' sick 'cos, well – never mind. I'm not tellin' you. S' a secret. The same secret I wouldn't tell... dent-head." He cringed at his mate's nickname.

The Satanist grabbed his greasy hair tightly and groaned loudly.

"Damn it, Cortez..." Murdoc growled, looking up at the bird. "Ev'eh randomly wanted ta punch someone in th' face?"

The raven's beady eyes continued watching his owner.

"You wanna know wot's wrong with me?" Murdoc asked, leaning back on his hands. "I want summthin' so bad an' I know I'm never gonna get it. So I'm pretty much takin' out the 'want' on myself. An' m' turnin' the 'want' into pain."

Cortez did something with his head which looked something like a nod.

"You understand?"

His bird did the same thing.

Murdoc smiled. "Face-ache woz right. You animals are awright to talk to."

Cortez nodded again.

Murdoc cringed and held his stomach tightly. "It's tellin' me to do summthin'. The pain..."

The bird tiled his head.

"If I do summthin', I can fix it. The pain will go away, I know it. But right now, m' stuck with it 'cos I'm not sure I can do much of anythin'."

Cortez tilted his head even more, looking a little more confused.

Murdoc smirked. "You want me ta do summthin' about it?"

The bird then nodded.

"I can't."

Cortez titled his head again.

"I can't 'cos –" Murdoc swallowed, shaking his head. "I'm – I'm scared."

Cortez' eyes widened.

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair. "I don't wanna screw myself over. M' scared to do anythin'."

Cortez' eyes intensified. He cawed quietly.

"You – you really want me ta do summthin' dont cha?" Murdoc questioned.

Cortez nodded.

"I can't. Well – not yet. Maybe I can wait it off. Maybe I could forget about it an' th' pain'll go away –"

The raven shook its head.

Murdoc's eyes narrowed. "It won't happen?"

The bird shook his head again.

Murdoc chuckled lowly. "I know."

Cortez watched him carefully, then titled his head once again.

"I don't know," Murdoc replied, answering the raven's silent question. "I don't know how I'll fix this Cortez. It killin' me slowly, so it has ta be fixed soon."

Cortez nodded.

"It's decided then?" Murdoc asked, smiling widely.

The bird nodded once again.

"Tonight's the night I'm gonna try and do this."


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Valentine's Day! I don't really celebrate it but I hope you guys have a good one! _:)

* * *

Chapter Title: Stay Wif Me  
Rating: T (for ideologically sensitive themes)

* * *

Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

"Good job 2D," Noodle smiled, pulling away from the singer.

"Eh – thanks. It woz nuffin' really."

2D and Noodle didn't have much money left after buying the two hats. So, they went to an expensive restaurant. How – how does that make sense? Well, the owner knew it was the famous singer and guitarist and he let them eat there for free. In the _huge_ party room. Which was _only_ supposed to be used for guests with invitations.

"You are a very persuasive man," she giggled, squeezing his hands.

He laughed. "Nah. We're jus' famous."

"True," she agreed, laughing again.

He looked to his left out of the large glass windows. The sun was setting peacefully.

"Jamaica woz nice," 2D murmured, still looking out of the window.

"What does that have to do with anything 2D-kun?" Noodle asked, laughing lightly.

"The sunset," he simply replied. "They were so nice there. An' it woz fun too. I really liked the beaches."

Noodle looked away from the windows and at 2D again. 2D felt her eyes on him once again so he looked back at her, smiling. She touched the singer's face and he leaned into her warm hand.

"When are we going back to Kong?" Noodle whispered softly, leaning in towards his face.

"I don' wanna go back," he murmured back, shaking his head slightly. "I wanna stay wif yew."

"I am coming back with you, silly." She tapped his nose, grinning at him.

"I wanna be _alone_ wif yew," he whined.

"Enjoy our time now," she mumbled and their lips met as they leaned across the table. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back softly. 2D placed his hands lightly on her neck, as he leaned far across the table.

Noodle pulled away, blushing a dark red.

He cupped her face and beamed. "Why are ya blushin' Noodle-girl?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Kissing you makes me do it," she mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "Why?"

She shrugged, showing her teeth with a nervous smile. "Want to go now?" she asked quickly.

2D nodded. "Sure."

The two of them got up from the table and made their way over to the party room exit.

2D opened the door for Noodle and she smiled gratefully, as she walked through the door. The singer followed after her and they walked carefully through the restaurant.

As they reached the door, the owner of the store waved them over. 2D and Noodle went over to him.

"Leaving already?" he inquired.

2D nodded. "Thanks fer letting' us eat 'ere. It means a lot."

"Oh no problem Mr. 2D Sir! No problem at all! Really, you can come back 'ere any time you want!"

"Thanks," 2D smiled, stifling a giggle.

"No thank _you_," the owner smiled, bowing slightly.

2D laughed and turned Noodle around. He nodded once at the owner and they left quickly.

Noodle giggled and it slowly turned into a huge laugh.

"Did – did you see him?" she cried, holding 2D's hand.

"Yes. I. Did. Wot a weirdo..." 2D whispered, chuckling too.

"'Mr. 2D Sir'!" She laughed even harder.

"'E's the first ta call me tha'," 2D snickered.

"He must be a very faithful fan," Noodle giggled, calming down a bit.

"Must." 2D rubbed his chin. "'E looked old'eh than me too."

"At least Murdoc's age," Noodle added.

"Nah. Old'eh."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. 'E woz at least fifty."

"I didn't even know that we had older fans," Noodle murmured.

"Neither did I. I thought it woz all of th' young'eh kids."

Noodle nodded. "Well, we _do_ make good music. So we must have fans of all ages."

"Must," 2D repeated.

They continued walking down the street.

It was quieting down now since the sun was setting. People were leaving downtown Essex and going home. The sidewalks and roads were clearing up; they weren't as noisy either.

2D frowned. The streets were getting a little busy near the place that they were going to pass. It was the bar. The same one where 2D and Murdoc fought – or should I say where 2D got beat up.

The singer squinted his eyes and noticed a familiar face in the crowd of people entering the bar.

He covered the guitarist's mouth and dragged her into the narrow alleyway located right beside the bar.

He looked at Noodle and put a finger up to his lips. He crawled away from the girl and peaked around the brick corner. The person was gone.

2D sighed, falling back against the wall.

"2D! Why did you drag me back here? What is wrong?" she hissed.

"I saw _'er_, awright?"

"'Her'?" Noodle questioned, kneeling in front of 2D.

"Paula. I saw 'er. Goin' into th' bar," he mumbled, looking away from Noodle. His dark eyes watched some cars park out in front of the bar. "I don' like seein' 'er. An' I don' like 'er seein' me. M' sorry Noods..."

She touched his face and he looked at her carefully.

"I understand," Noodle replied softly. "I am sorry for overreacting."

"Sorry fo' bringin' ya back 'ere," 2D muttered, gesturing his hands tiredly.

"Come on 2D. Let's bring you home."

He nodded slowly and she pulled him up by his armpits.

2D and Noodle walked away from the bar area together. They held hands tightly as they crossed the busy street. They walked down the sidewalk quickly.

"Are you okay 2D-kun?" Noodle whispered, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

He nodded, not looking back at her.

The two of them soon reached the car.

Noodle unlocked it quickly and they both hopped in. The guitarist started the ignition and pulled out of their parking spot. She drove down the street back to Kong.

XXX

"Why does seeing her bug you so much?" Noodle murmured, watching the road closely.

2D shook his head, chuckling. "It doesn't," he replied a little too quickly.

"But this is the first you've talked to me the whole entire car ride. Usually you would be talking to me."

"I jus' 'ad nuffin' to say," he replied sharply, glaring over at her.

She smiled. "Sure."

"It hurts, okay?" he sighed, slouching in the car seat. "It hurts a lot."

"I am sorry," Noodle whispered.

He clenched his teeth, holding back the tears. "When I firs' kicked 'er out I woz mad. An' shocked an' upset. But, part of me still luved 'er."

Noodle nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"After she was gone – I felt sick to mah stomach. I missed 'er, even though she cheated on meh."

"Was it hard to get past her?"

2D nodded. "I woz 'eartbroken at firs'. I wozn't even sure if I should find anoth'eh girl."

"It was that bad?" Noodle looked at him in shock for a split second, then turned back to the road again.

He nodded again. "I dunno why it still hurts..."

"I am sorry," Noodle repeated.

2D nodded. He then took off his seatbelt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Noodle questioned quickly, looking back and forth between the road and 2D.

"Can I sit und'eh yew?" he asked.

"Under me? What? I – I'm driving!" she said quickly, looking a little worried.

"We're on an empty 'ighway Noods. Jus' put the car on park fer a minute or jus' let me slip und'eh ya now."

"You want me on your lap? Why now?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to hold yew," he mumbled, feeling some tears coming.

She looked at his sad face and nodded. Noodle slowed the car down and put in 'park'. 2D slid underneath the small guitarist and he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Noodle shook her head, smiling slightly, as she changed the gear into 'drive'. She continued driving.

2D rested his chin on her should and cried softly. The tears rolled down his face and fell onto the front of Noodle's shirt.

"I still l-luved 'er," 2D moaned. "An' she effin' d-did it wif Murdoc."

Noodle frowned. She had no idea how to help 2D.

"I luved 'er," he said quietly, sniffling a few times.

2D hid his face in Noodle's shoulder. With her left hand, she reached down and squeezed his. She entwined her slim fingers around his big ones.

"It will be okay 2D-kun," she murmured, squeezing his fingers again.

He squeezed back.

XXX

"Are you all right now?" Noodle asked, as she pulled the car into Kong's grounds.

"M bett'eh luv," 2D mumbled, looking up from her shoulder. "Thanks her lettin' me hold ya."

"No biggie," she smiled and turned off the car. "Ready to go into Kong?"

"No," he mumbled hiding his face in her shoulder. "I wanna stay wif you."

She laughed. "Remember? I'm coming."

"Nu-huh," he smirked, feeling a little bit happier. "Yer stayin' 'ere."

"No!" she squealed.

Stuart held her tightly in his long arms. He reached over and locked the door.

"Stay wif me in th' car fo'ev'eh an' ev'eh." He smiled evilly. "Jus' me an' yew."

"Russel and Murdoc would miss us," Noodle laughed, trying to break free of his iron grip.

"Who cares?" 2D rested his chin on her should and they both laughed quietly.

"Let me turn around," Noodle giggled.

"Are ya gonna run?"

"No."

His arms left the guitarist's body and she turned on his lap.

She started kissing him lightly and it slowly went heavier and stronger. 2D fought against her lips. His hands rubbed her back softly.

Noodle's hands raced along 2D's body. They were first on his face and then quickly moved down his chest. Her right hand reached his pants and she touched his –

"N-Noodle!" 2D stuttered, grabbing her hands. He pulled his face away from hers, panting loudly. 2D's face was bright red as he looked at the confused guitarist. "Wot the 'Ell do ya fink yer doin'?"

"I thought – But we – I am sorry!" Noodle exclaimed, pulling her hands away from 2D.

"Yew can't go doin' tha'," he muttered, looking her straight in the eye. From under her bangs, her eyes trailed away from his.

"I thought you wanted –"

"Not not..." he whispered.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"'Cos – well I... I don't – yew know..." 2D rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't what?" she asked, as confused as ever.

2D mentally rolled his eyes. He thought she would have caught on.

"I don't want to be horny," 2D mumbled, looking away from her.

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry!" She shook her head. "I didn't know!"

He smiled crookedly, nodding slightly. "S' fine. Yer new to this."

"I'm really sorry. I just forgot..." She trailed off and then she laughed at herself. She blushed, and covered her face.

"Yer so cute," 2D smiled, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.

She uncovered her face and he quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"Could – could we go inside now?" she mumbled, still blushing.

"O' course luv," he laughed, unlocked the door and opening it up. "Ladies firs'."

She nodded, stepping out. 2D got out afterwards and slammed the door behind himself.

"Yer face is even darker than yer 'at," 2D chuckled.

She pulled the pink leopard hat over her face. He then pulled it back up, laughing loudly.

"C'mon Noodle-girl. Yew don' 'avta blush anymore," 2D laughed.

"It is hard to stop," she replied quietly.

He grabbed her hand and they trekked up the hill to Kong.

They reached the doors and 2D turned to look back at Noodle once more.

"No more blush?" 2D joked, eyeing her face. She laughed. "Good."

He bent down and kissed her softly, one last time.

"Thanks fer a great day. It woz so much fun," 2D smiled, looking down at her.

"Thank you too. I had just as much fun."

"Well –" 2D sighed, looking at Kong's doors. "See yew on the oth'eh side."

Noodle laughed. "Do you have to make it so dramatic 2D-kun?"

* * *

_On a random side note to everything... Me and a mate of mine are going to a Coldplay Concert in July. I've never been to a concert before and I feel like crying because my first concert will be seeing one of my most favourite bands in the world! Besides Gorillaz!_ ;D _Tickets are like 400 dollars though, WHICH SUCKS. But my mum said she'd pay off half of the price. And I'd pay the other half... Which is cool._ :3

_So anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. If ya catch any spelling mistakes or whatever, just tell me in a review. _;)


	16. Chapter 16

_Short, short, short! But an update! I've been super busy lately! Anyway, read away! _:)

* * *

Chapter Title: Home  
Chapter Rating: M (for language)

* * *

"Noodle-girl! I missed you!"

The large drummer squeezed the girl tightly and she giggled, hugging him back.

As 2D leaned against the kitchen counter, he flinched. He felt a twang of jealousy run through his body, as he watched the two of them hug.

Russel and Noodle stopped hugging and 2D felt relieved, smiling slightly.

"She came back in one piece, Russ," 2D said quietly, his lips pulling up into a large smirk.

Noodle looked between the two of them with a confused face.

"Yer a lucky one 'D," Russel replied, narrowing his white eyes.

"Wait – what is this about?" Noodle asked quietly.

2D looked at the ceiling and laughed loudly. "S' nuffin' Noods. Russ jus' thought –"

"– that you'd get hurt while you were out," Russel finished, looking at the young guitarist.

"Hurt? Why would I have gotten hurt?" she questioned.

"Well, 2D's a little –" Russel was cut off.

"– dumb. Stupid. Retarded. Vacant. Yeah, we know the drill," 2D muttered, not leaning against the counter anymore. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked at the floor, then back at Russel and Noodle. "Oh. An' slow. Can't ferget slow."

"I wasn't gonna say it like that, but tha' works too," Russel shrugged.

"2D is fine when he is watching me!" she yelled at Russel. "I would never have gotten hurt! He watches over me very well!"

"I can see that Noods. M' sorry. I just didn't want something to happen to you," Russel replied.

"Why would you ever assume that though?!" she shrieked.

She gestured her hands wildly and swore in Japanese. And the little guitarist stormed out of the kitchen.

The singer and drummer looked at the door for a few moments, then back at each other.

2D was the first one to speak. "We should leave 'er alone."

Russel nodded. "M' sorry too."

"S' fine. Really."

Russel rubbed the back of his head and then leaned back against the table.

"Well, uh –" 2D found himself rubbing the back of his head too. "I'm gonna go ta bed."

"I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah," 2D breathed out.

Russel nodded at him silently and the singer left for the car lot.

XXX

His hand reached for the door and then he pulled it back.

2D was about to bang on the Winnebago's door but he decided not to. He didn't really want to talk to the Satanist. He didn't want to hurt Murdoc again.

The singer sighed and his hand fell back to his side. He turned around to leave, but he heard a faint call.

"Don't go face-ache."

He turned around and the door was open. The half-naked Satanist stood at the door way.

"Stay."

2D titled his head, squinting his eyes at Murdoc.

"I don't give a crap if ya say I look like shit 'cos I already know."

2D couldn't say anything. He had a weird feeling running through his body. Mixed emotions? He couldn't tell what it was. And he felt as if he spoke, his throat would tear open.

2D went completely numb as he looked over Murdoc. He could feel that something big was going to happen.

"Fuck. Can you get in 'ere?"

Murdoc was in 2D's face and it happened in a matter of seconds. The singer jumped as Murdoc grabbed his arm.

"Yer cold," 2D mumbled, as he was being dragged into the Winnebago.

"An' you got a nice hat. Now sit down."

Murdoc pushed 2D into the red chair across from the couch. The bassist sighed as he collapsed on the couch across from 2D. His mismatched eyes looked at 2D's worried face.

"Yer sick," 2D mumbled, shaking his head worriedly.

"Yeah, so?"

"S' my fault."

"Not all of it."

"Wotev'eh I did, m' sorry, okay Muds?" 2D whispered quickly. "I didn't mean it."

"You did nuthin'," Murdoc replied, leaning back and closing his eyes lightly.

2D's mouth opened widely. "N-Noodle..." He covered his face. "... she – she told me that – that I didn't do nuffin'."

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow. "Wot th' Hell does that mean?"

"That's wot's wrong wif ya. She said I – I wozn't doin' wot yew wanted from m-me..." 2D mumbled, looking at Murdoc with tense eyes.

"That – I guess so. If ya put it that way," Murdoc whispered, nodding his head from side to side.

2D grabbed his hair. "I'll do anyfin'! Seriously! I'll do it fer ya Muds! I don't want yew sick! Please, wot do I need ta do?!"

"I'm not even sick. I jus' have enormous pain. In the chest/stomach area. It won't let me sleep or eat or anythin'," Murdoc explained, in a low whisper.

"I want to fix it, if it's me causin' it! Please, I'll do anyfin'!"

"No, you wouldn't," Murdoc grumbled, looking away from the vocalist.

"Why not?"

"'Cos s' that secret I wouldn't tell ya."

"Please tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Noodle will hate me."

"Wot does this 'ave ta do wif Noods?"

"You will hate me an' thas worse of all."

"Why would I friggin' 'ate you?! You made me lose both my eyeballs, most of my teeth and my girlfriend and we're still mates!"

"You would definitely hate me then."

2D stood up angrily. "Fuckin' tell me right now!"

Murdoc also got up in an angry manner, growling so loudly. He grabbed 2D's shirt and the singer flinched.

"Why do ya wanna know so fuckin' badly?"

"'Cos I don't want ya to fuckin' die 'cos of me," 2D retorted.

Murdoc sighed and looked away from the singer. He slowly looked back and he leaned in towards 2D's ear. The Satanist sighed again. He then whispered, real softly and sadly – something 2D didn't expect.

"I like you."

* * *

_Cliffhanger, MWUAHAHAHA. HATE ME, READEEERRRRRS._


	17. Chapter 17

_I last updated March 8th, so sorry! I'm a little bit behind on almost every story, so yeah... I'm a little ashamed of myself._ D:!_ And yeah, lol, I just read my comments on the chapter before this and I was like, "Oh yeah, LOL. LEFT THEM WITH A CLIFFY." Well, here's the answer!_

* * *

Chapter Title: Rancid, But Appealing  
Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

2D had the feeling as if he were just punched in the stomach. His mouth was open wide, as he fell back into Murdoc's chair.

Murdoc still stayed standing over the singer, smirking slightly. He was expecting a different reaction to his words. Maybe like a slap across the face or a really angry version of the silent treatment, but oh no, no, 2D was shocked. Purely shocked.

"Well, I'll let ya cope with that," Murdoc mumbled, walking away from the distraught vocalist.

2D leaned forwards in the chair, gripping his azure hair tightly.

"Mur – are yo' – mmh..." 2D's mouth wouldn't work and he started shaking horribly. "M-Murdoc..."

2D stood and his knees vibrated wildly. He fell on his hands and knees, staring at the Winnebago's dirty floor. Tears fell but he didn't make a sound.

"Tell – tell me yer jokin'," he mumbled to the carpet.

"M' not, mate," Murdoc replied from his bed.

2D fought the urge to break down and he made his way, by crawling, over to the bed.

"Please," 2D moaned at Murdoc's feet.

The Satanist shook his head and pulled his feet up onto the mattress.

"Please," 2D repeated, looking at Murdoc with his really sad eyes. He hid his hands between his thighs as he kneeled in front of the bassist.

"Stop yer cryin'," Murdoc muttered, pulling his knees up to his chin. "S' done an' over with."

2D shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "It jus' s-started."

The singer started sobbing into the carpet. He then felt some warm arms pull him up onto the bed and Murdoc's arms wrapped tightly around him in a supportive manner. 2D didn't pull away; he was too upset to even care anymore.

"You know wot?" Murdoc mumbled, his breath hitting Stuart's ear.

2D shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"I laughed at you after th' incident 'cos I wouldn't let myself cry."

2D shook his head again, in utter disbelief. Why was all of this coming out now?

"I liked you back when I first 'it ya in the organ shop."

"R-really?" 2D whispered, still not looking at Murdoc. No eye contact was made while Murdoc held him close to his side.

Murdoc nodded once.

"I'm – not mad at you," 2D murmured, unaware if that was the right answer. He wasn't really mad at Murdoc; he really wasn't sure of what to feel at the moment. He felt numb.

"Yer never mad at me. You can't ever stay mad at me," Murdoc smirked.

"I'm mad at myself," 2D said blankly.

"Why? You did nuthin' wrong, face-ache," Murdoc assured lowly.

2D opened his mouth and closed his eyes. What to say, what to say? "'Cos I didn't know," 2D said slowly.

Murdoc tsked. "You sound unsure, dullard. Don't lie."

"... 'cos I –" 2D paused, his mouth still hanging open. "– I sorta..."

Murdoc titled his head, looking at the side of 2D's face since the singer wouldn't make any eye contact. "Sorta wot, dent-head? Spit it out."

"Noodle will 'ate me," 2D said in a panicky voice.

"... You like me too?" Murdoc threw out there.

"Like I said..." 2D sighed. "... sorta."

Murdoc's chest stop hurting and he finally felt some relief on his body. He sighed, now feeling better than he had in a while.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. I think you fixed it."

"Fixed wot?" 2D whispered, now actually looking at Murdoc curiously.

"The pain," Murdoc said softly.

2D smiled, tearing up again. "I'm 'appy."

Murdoc nodded in agreement. He felt a little bit happy too.

"So thas wot you wanted, innit? You wanted me ta like you," 2D smiled, nudging the side of his face against Murdoc's.

"I guess," Murdoc replied unsurely.

2D leaned more against Murdoc, feeling a little more comfortable since he knew he had cured Murdoc's problem. It made him feel a bit more at home. He smiled slightly.

2D's body being against Murdoc, urged him to kiss 2D. He leaned in and lightly pecked 2D's neck softly. This made the singer jump back, his eyes very wide.

"I can't," 2D whispered, shaking his head.

"I thought you said –"

"I 'ave to go." The singer quickly got off of the bed and left for the door.

"No wait!" Murdoc jumped off of his bed and stumbled as he jumped after 2D. He fell into the singer, grabbing him tightly. "Don't go..."

2D, standing awkwardly while Murdoc held him, looked down at him carefully. "Muds. You know I'm goin' out wif Noods. I can't do stuff wif you," 2D whispered, trying to move away from the Satanist.

"I don't care!" the Satanist hollered up at the singer.

2D flinched. Murdoc held his shirt tighter. "I can't do that ta Noodle. It'll be like wot you did ta me wif Paula."

"Wot she don't know can't hurt her," Murdoc muttered, looking up at 2D with desperate eyes.

"But I know that I'll be doin' wrong. An' it'll 'urt me!" 2D whispered.

"But –"

"M' goin'," 2D mumbled, leaving Murdoc's hold.

Murdoc fell to his knees, looking down at the carpet. He grabbed the rough surface in sadness.

2D reached for the door handle and opened up Murdoc's door.

"Please..." Murdoc looked up at 2D with the most desperate look ever. "I'm beggin'. Since when do I ev'eh beg, 2D. Please."

2D froze as he was leaving. He couldn't help but pause when hearing Murdoc's voice sounding like _that_. He looked at the Satanist closely. He then sighed.

"I like Noodle, Murdoc."

"But you said –"

"Tha' I liked you too! I aw'ready know!" 2D hissed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Then why can't –"

"I. Am. Leavin'."

The door slammed after the singer and Murdoc jumped to his feet. He rushed over to the door and swung it open quickly. He jumped out of the Winnebago and ran towards 2D. He leaped up to the vocalist's tall shoulders, dropped down on top of him and they fell down together.

"F'anks Muh'doc," 2D growled, clearly annoyed and out of breath. His words came out in a squished manner since, er... he was being squished.

"Don't think yer gettin' off that easily," Murdoc muttered into 2D's ear.

"I am."

The singer struggled underneath the other man. Apparently he _wasn't_ getting anywhere. He didn't even move an inch. He sighed in defeat.

"Could you at least let me sit up?" 2D mumbled.

Murdoc growled quietly and he moved some of his weight off of 2D. The singer turned around and looked up at Murdoc as he sat underneath him.

"I like Noodle," 2D said simply, looking away from Murdoc's angry eyes.

"An' me too."

"Yeah," 2D sighed, leaning his head into Murdoc's collar bone. "I do. But I can't 'urt lil' Noodle. I like 'er too."

Murdoc shook his head.

2D exhaled again, pulling back so he could look into Murdoc's eyes. "I've liked you a while. I jus' didn't notice it much. An' then Noodle an' I got togeth'eh an' then I completely fergot."

"You rememb'eh now?" Murdoc breathed, leaning in towards 2D's face.

2D didn't answer with a nod or a yes, but with a simple kiss.

He pulled back, shaking his head and lips trembling.

Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and he looked at 2D tensely.

The singer touched his own lips, then Murdoc's. He rubbed two fingers along the Satanist's rough lips. 2D then pulled his hand back as a fist and he sobbed, looking at his curled fingers.

"Noods'll 'ate m-me now," he whispered, his eyes trailing back over to the Satanist. His completely black eyes closed halfway, as some tears rolled down his pale face.

"Face-ac – Stu-pot. Stop cryin'. S' not a big deal. She doesn't have ta know."

"But I know!" 2D sobbed, "I k-know I did it! S' wro –"

Murdoc's lips smashed into 2D's. He kissed him, roughly and quickly, creating 2D to feel very confused.

"Shut yer lil' mouth," he hissed, holding the singer's shoulders tightly.

2D nodded, pulling his lips into a tight line. He tasted Murdoc as he did that. He found it rancid, but also appealing at the same time. Maybe everyone found it like that?

The singer was suddenly pulled up by his arm and he was being dragged away from where they were just sitting.

"Where – where are we goin'?!" 2D asked nervously, shaking his azure head of hair.

"The Winne, where else?" Murdoc retorted, snarling to himself afterwards.

"But I woz gonna go ta bed," 2D said uselessly, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb in the direction of his room.

"Yer sleepin' over," was what Murdoc replied to 2D.

"W-wot?" 2D shook his head again, shocked at the words. Sleeping over? What the Hell? He wasn't already expecting _this_. He was dragged into the Winnebago. "But I wozn't plannin' on –"

"Oh shutup," Murdoc said quickly.

As they moved towards Murdoc's bed, the Satanist left 2D's grip and dove under his covers, smirking up at the singer.

"Comin'?"

He lifted up the dirty sheets for 2D to also join him underneath.

"Well – I – I woz g-gonna –!" 2D stammered nervously, and he was suddenly tugged down onto the bed. "I kinda n-need..." Murdoc pulled 2D extra close. "... pyjamas an' –"

Murdoc kissed him again and 2D groaned in annoyance, rolling his dark eyes.

"M' not th' only annoying one here," Murdoc laughing. "You an' yer babblin'."

"Well, I can't sleep wifout pyjamas an' my pills. And s' a lil' uncomfortable wif jeans on... An' I'm not tired –"

Murdoc laughed devilishly, cutting him off. "Stop talkin'."

"Oh sorry. M' still babblin'." 2D blushed at his own comment.

"Yes."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it, really. M' Sorry."

"Nervous?"

2D answered rather quickly. "Yes. Very."

Murdoc laughed again. "M' not gonna rape you or anythin'."

2D chuckled nervously. "Well, _y'know_ –"

The Satanist cocked an eyebrow under his dark hair.

"– before I didn't know you liked me. An' when I firs' slept in here, I knew you wouldn't do anyfin'. But _now_ –" 2D never finished and he chuckled nervously again.

"Yer thinkin' rubbish, mate. I'm not gonna do you."

"Noodle would know if you did."

"O' course."

"She can't know 'bout this."

"O' course, mate."

"You know – in th' end – s' gonna be you or her. Not both."

"Of course, Stu."

"Aw'right. I jus' wanted ta make sure ya knew."

"You know – let's just stop thinkin' about th' future. S' making me sick."

2D nodded violently. "M' sorry."

"Don't be."

They were quiet for a moment, then 2D spoke again.

"You said you saw me an' Noodle on th' balcony kissin'."

"Yeah, I did," Murdoc hissed, suddenly regretting 2D's topic choice.

"Why were you there at tha' time of night?"

Murdoc laughed. "I woz hungry."

2D chuckled, slightly amused. "Really?"

"Nah. I woz checkin' up on ya."

"Really?" 2D inquired, actually quite shocked by Murdoc's act.

"Yeah. I aw'ways have ta keep an eye on you."

"F'anks. If I would'eh known you were doin' tha' earlier, I would'eh felt safer too."

Murdoc laughed at Stuart's response.

"So, anyways, the reason I brought up the balcony fing... Didja 'ear wot we were talkin' about?"

"I only saw you two makin' out," Murdoc growled. He then added in, "Oh? Woz it about me?" He made his voice sound very sarcastic. "Oh, tha's aw'right, face-ache. You don't have to tell _meee_!"

"S' not about you," 2D mumbled, wide eyed. He had caught Murdoc's sarcasm.

Murdoc chuckled. "So, can I hear?"

"Well, s' about alluv us, actually."

"Give us a go," Murdoc mumbled, waiting for 2D to continue.

"Well, the reason I went to th' balcony in th' firs' place woz 'cos I couldn't sleep an' I jus' wanted to fink. About nuffin' in particular, really. So, I walk into the kitchen and I spot lil' Noodle."

"Why woz she out there at tha' time of night?" Murdoc questioned the singer.

"Same as me. Couldn't sleep. 'Er f'oughts were keepin' 'er up."

"Wot woz she thinkin'?" Murdoc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About me an' you an' Russ an' er – jus' Gorillaz in general."

"So wot woz it about?"

"Us breakin' up."

Murdoc laughed at him. What a stupid thing to think!

"Tha's 'ow I reacted too."

"But why would she be thinkin' that? Gorillaz won't ever break up," Murdoc muttered, shaking his head at 2D.

"I told 'er tha' too. Then she woz like, 'But wot if we 'ave ta leave... wot would 'appen ta me an' you?'"

"Maybe she wanted to know if ya loved 'er," Murdoc stated in return.

"Oh, well I told 'er I dunno," he replied dumbly.

"Smooth," Murdoc smirked slightly.

2D laughed. "Well, I didn't know wot ta say! Tha's one 'ell of a question!"

"True," the Satanist agreed lowly.

"But s' kinda weird she would be finkin' it," 2D mumbled, rubbing his chin. He looked as though he was speculating the idea of Gorillaz being done.

"Maybe the thought 'Gorillaz breakin' up' came to 'er 'cos of yer relationship with her."

2D's mouth dropped. "Oh! You might be right! I firs' f'ought about it too!"

"Well, there you go. You have telepathy powers with Noodle," Murdoc joked lightly.

"Funny," 2D retorted in a bored manner.

"I thought it woz!" Murdoc exclaimed, still snickering.

2D, still watching the Satanist closely, then yawned.

"Tired?" Murdoc piped up, chuckling lowly.

"I guess. Now. I wozn't before, but I guess th' talkin' and the warmth from you an' yer bed 'elped."

"Of course," Murdoc smirked.

"Could you leave the lights on?" 2D whispered, looking at Murdoc worriedly. He was still very afraid of the dark and that zombie left him absolutely _petrified_ of it.

Murdoc smiled warmly at 2D, knowing that the singer was definitely still scared of the dark, like he always had been.

"You could turn 'em off if you want, but I sorta –"

"Nah. They're fine on. Aren't even bright."

* * *

_Any mistakes, let me know.  
R&R?!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Er... so, yeah. Update. School's coming to an end, finally! I have some major stuff coming up though (projects, tests and exams!) Oh boy! Can't wait, y'know!_

_I did have this typed up four days ago and I never got around to proof-read it until now, since I have some free time. So, yeah, it's up. _

* * *

Chapter Title: All Alone  
Chapter Rating: T (kissing, swearing and stuff)

* * *

The slap had hit 2D hard and quick. He whimpered, holding his cheek and he looked down at the upset guitarist.

"I saw you in Murdoc's Winnebago last night!" she hollered, her eyes shut tightly. She was very upset, 2D could tell.

He flinched at her tone. "I-it wozn't wot you f'ink it woz, Noods," he whispered, still holding his cheek.

She growled loudly, her teeth bearing at him. She had felt like threatening him again, but she didn't. She held back her anger.

"I saw you kissing, 2D-kun!" she exclaimed, raising a clenched fist. "I saw you, 2D! That is living proof!"

"He made me, Noodle-girl," 2D said quickly.

"Don't lie!" Noodle shook her head angrily. "I know you like him too!"

"N-no," 2D moaned, "Please..."

"I thought you had liked me!" she said hoarsely. "I guess it wasn't true!"

"It is...!" he squeaked. "It woz..." he murmured, his voice getting lower.

"Well, it is over! You crossed the line, 2D-kun! I won't be able to trust you ever again!" she yelled and then stormed away from him.

He followed her. "N-no! Noods!" he cried and tears rapidly fell. "Please give meh anoth'eh chance!" He reached for her arm but she pulled it away from him.

"Never!" she snarled.

"N-Noodle...!"

XXX

"...Please!"

The singer sat up quickly and he panted loudly. His body was having spasms and he held his knees up to his chin. Still crying softly, he brushed tears and sweat off of his pale face. He hid his face in his lap and sobbed.

"2-2D...?" The bassist sat up slowly. He rubbed his mismatched eyes and they opened widely, staring at the vocalist. "2D? Are you okay?"

The singer shook his head, still crying. He felt himself being pulled closer to the older man.

"Stuart. Wot's wrong? Why're you cryin'?" Finishing his sentence, he then yawned.

"She f-found o-out!" 2D moaned into his hands.

"Wait. Who found out wot?" Murdoc asked quietly, leaning in closer to Stuart's face.

"N-Noodle found out 'bout u-us..." 2D whispered and he wrapped his arms around the Satanist.

"When?!" Murdoc asked promptly. "Oh wait –" Yawn. "– a nightmare?"

2D nodded silently into Murdoc's shoulder.

The Satanist chuckled, squeezing 2D tighter. "S' aw'right, face-ache. It wozn't real."

"I k-know." 2D sniffled. "But 'ave you ev'eh 'ad one o' those dreams or nightmares that felt so real? A-an' there woz no freaky shit or weird f'ings tha' usually would nev'eh 'appen? It woz like tha'. Like a normal day or event..."

"The really vivid ones. Yeah... I had 'em," Murdoc replied, tossing his head from side to side.

"She slapped me," 2D mumbled. "An' my cheek even 'urts."

Murdoc snickered. "Yer body's playing mind-tricks."

"Not even," 2D said through his teeth.

"Well, wotev'eh. Yer fine now, so let's go back ta bed."

2D pouted, watching Murdoc lie back down. He still felt really upset. Murdoc sighed and sat back up. He kissed 2D's cheek tenderly and then fell onto his back. 2D sighed too and fell down beside the Satanist.

Murdoc's right arm went underneath 2D's neck and he ran his hand through the singer's azure hair.

"I don't know why I like you," Murdoc whispered and 2D turned his head to the side, looking at the bassist.

"I dunno why I like you eith'eh," 2D murmured back.

Murdoc rubbed 2D's shoulder with his head.

"It's everything," Murdoc actually smiled, looking at the ceiling. "Everything..." he repeated.

"F'ank you," 2D mumbled, looking to Murdoc again.

Murdoc shook his head and he looked at 2D, smiling widely.

The singer moved closer to Murdoc and they both looked at the ceiling. Their heads touched.

"Noodle said summfin' similar," 2D said quietly.

Murdoc stared at 2D. "Of course."

"Of course?"

"Mhmm. It's hard not to like everything."

2D shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don't know why you two f'ink tha'. I told 'er she can f'ink it, but I never will."

"Why not?"

"'Cos I'm not wot you guys f'ink. I'm not 'andsome or smart. I'm only a singer. In a band."

"Wotev'eh. Yer thoughts." Murdoc shrugged.

"F'anks fer not arguin'."

Cough. " Yer wrong." Cough.

2D smiled, showing his teeth and he watched Murdoc smirk back at him.

"You are wrong though. Yer very handsome. But, you are right about being stupid. You are a dullard, but being stupid fits you well."

2D laughed. "F'anks."

The two of them once again looked back up at the ceiling. Murdoc sighed.

"So, wot did you an' Noodle do in town today?" Murdoc asked. He then laughed, adding, "Or should I say yesterday?" His clock read 4:17 AM.

"We held hands for the firs' time," 2D replied softly.

"Oh. That sounds grrreat!" Murdoc announced sarcastically.

2D laughed, nudging his head against Murdoc's. "Jeallllous...?"

"Wot...? Never!" Murdoc retorted quickly.

"Aw, Muds, yer totally jealous!" 2D squeaked, looking over at Murdoc quickly.

Murdoc's eyes were narrowed as he looked back into 2D's dark eyes.

2D beamed really hard on purpose, to piss of Murdoc and he scowled.

"You are so jealous. You wish that I woz holdin' yer hand!" 2D giggled.

"Grrr... I can hold yer hand now," Murdoc snorted.

He snatched 2D's hand and squeezed tightly.

"An' then we ate fries togeth'eh and kissed in th' hat store! Then we ate at a fancy restaurant togeth'eh. Then I saw Paula –" 2D stopped midsentence.

"Oh." Murdoc stated. "Did she... er – see you?"

"I – I don't f'ink so. But tha's kinda where it fell apart. You know wot I'm like when I talk about P-Paula... I woz upset..."

"I'm – That sucks..." Murdoc murmured.

"Buuuuuut...! When we came back home – we made-out in the car!" 2D laughed.

Murdoc's eye twitched. "You really want me ta crack, don't cha, dent-head?"

2D pecked Murdoc's lips then stuck out his tongue. Murdoc leaned in again, with his mouth parted slightly. They were both hesitant, staring into each other's eyes and they sat still, their breath entering each other's mouths.

Murdoc smirked slightly and 2D chuckled.

The Satanist went in first and their lips met. They kissed deeply for a moment and Murdoc pulled back an inch.

"See, I can –" He kissed 2D hard again. "– make-out with ya –" And again. "– too."

Their kissed lasted a little while longer and Murdoc broke off again.

"You don't even know..." The bassist licked his lips. "... how _hard_ it is to stop myself from bangin' you."

2D swallowed. "No sex."

"Really har –"

2D didn't let him finish and he smashed his lips back into Murdoc's. He pulled back and his eyebrows pushed together.

"No sex," 2D repeated harshly.

"Face-ache... C'mon..." Murdoc punched 2D playfully in the shoulder but, the singer didn't crack a smile. Murdoc's face dropped. "Fine! Wotever! I don't even care!"

"Good," 2D smiled.

Murdoc frowned again. "But 2D..."

2D shook his head and then pushed it against Murdoc's.

"I really like you though," Murdoc mumbled.

"So? I like you too."

Murdoc sighed.

"When I came into the Winnebago and asked if you were cryin', were you actually?"

Murdoc swallowed and shook his head slowly. "...No."

"I jus' wanted to make sure. I didn't want ya sad ov'eh me," 2D replied.

Murdoc nodded, the side of his head rubbing against 2D's.

"Are you even tired?" 2D asked, closing his dark eyes.

"Not really. You?"

"Yeah," 2D chuckled.

"Sleep."

"Nah. You need company. I can stay up –"

"I'll keep myself occupied. Now sleep."

"Fine."

2D rolled away from Murdoc and closed his eyes again. He suddenly felt Murdoc move closer to his own body. There was no space between.

Murdoc smirked. "I can watch you. That'll keep me occupied," Murdoc whispered creepily into the singer's ear.

Stuart laughed softly and he felt Murdoc's arms wrap around himself.

"I'll see ya in th' mornin', dent-head," Murdoc snickered.

"Yeah..."

2D then opened his eyes slowly and chuckled.

"Wot's so funny?" Murdoc whispered into the vocalist's ear. "Stu?"

"Oh, nuffin' really. S' jus' the fact that I don't haveta sing 'All Alone' to myself tonight."

Murdoc threw his head back and laughed heartily. "How true." He tapped 2D's shoulder twice, while he had said that.

"F'anks fer 'avin' me 'ere," 2D smiled softly.

"Thanks for bein' here. And besides... can't have ya 'All Alone', can I?"


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Chapter Title: One Way Or Another  
Chapter Rating: T (it says 'fuck' once, okay? lmao)

* * *

"Wot time is it?" was the first thing 2D said. It was just a quiet whisper; he had just woken up.

"Eleven-thirty," Murdoc replied softly in the younger boy's ear, causing him to be a bit startled. 2D then rolled over, smiling. He gazed into Murdoc's mismatched eyes.

"You stayed," he whispered, still smiling softly.

"O' course. I said I'd keep myself busy," the older man grumbled back.

"Did you ev'eh sleep?" 2D mumbled, moving up a bit.

Murdoc shook his head. "You kept me busy."

"Did ya do summfin' ta me?" 2D's dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"I only watched ya, you half-wit. You would'eh woken up if I tried anythin'."

2D nodded, closing his eyes in relief and realization.

"Y'know, yer interestin' to watch while yer sleepin'."

"'Ow?" 2D opened his dark orbs and cocked an eyebrow.

"I dunno. The things you do."

2D chuckled. "Wot do I do?" And did he even really want to know?

"You roll around a lot. An' I can tell you like it when you have someone beside you."

Both of his dark eyebrows raised and his pale forehead creased uneasily. "'Ow's 'at?"

"You'd frown when I wozn't close," the Satanist chuckled.

"So..." 2D smacked his forehead. "You tested me while I woz sleepin'."

Murdoc snickered, nodding afterwards.

"I smiled when you held me," 2D whispered, grinning at his mate.

Murdoc nodded, "You did."

"I like the warmth. Tha's why I like 'aving someone there."

"Maybe you should sleep here more often, mate." Murdoc winked his dark eye.

"Once in a while," 2D replied, still smiling. He was feeling particularly cheerful this morning and hadn't a clue why.

"So, wanna head up fo' lunch?" Murdoc questioned, perking up. He sat up in the bed.

"I f'ink I should 'ave a show'eh firs'..." 2D mumbled, sitting up as well and scratching the back of his blue head.

"Aw'right then. See ya around." Murdoc then moved around the singer and got up, moving into the loo.

"Are – are ya gonna walk wif me?" 2D inquired, sitting at the edge of the bed and curiously peeking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are ya four?" Murdoc called angrily.

"N-no... I mean – Are we gonna walk togeth'eh?" 2D stuttered, nervously drumming his fingers on the bed sheets.

"Go yerself, dent-head. I got a few things ta take care of."

2D flinched and closed both of his eyes tightly. That sort of hit him hard. "_I mean, Murdoc was just being nicer before... why does he suddenly change his personality like that?"_

"A-aw'right. I'll see ya upstairs," 2D mumbled, pushing himself off of the bed.

He walked by the bathroom and he didn't even bother to catch a glimpse of Murdoc.

XXX

The hot water ran down 2D's thin body. He clenched his teeth and hunched over, as the burning water hit him like millions of sharp little needles.

He brushed his hair back out of his face and closed his tightly, as he directed his face up at the shower's head. The water hit his face hard. The singer's body soon was fine with the scorching temperature and his face smoothed out, no creases remaining. He sighed through his nostrils.

"Wot 'ave I done?" he whimpered softly and he moved his face away from the pouring water. "Poor Noodle. Poor Murdoc..." He sighed again, his eyes glued to the tiled floor of the shower. "... and poor _me_."

He liked both the guitarist and the bassist now. And they both liked him back. 2D was thinking that he was screwed if he and Noodle went out, but _now_, the situation was _way_ worse. He _was_ screwed. And by screwed, I mean _officially_ screw.

"Oh my God," he moaned, grabbing his soaking wet hair. "I need ta figure this out soon or I'll go crazy or insane... or wotev'eh the 'Ell 'appens ta people like me...!"

He took a while longer in the shower and eventually got out.

2D turned off the taps and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the stall door. He ran the towel through his hair quickly and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the stall of the shower.

He looked around the deserted washroom and wandered over to the mirrors.

At first, it freaked 2D out because he couldn't see his reflection. He then noticed that all of the mirrors were fogged up. He laughed at his own stupidity, and he was silent again. 2D frowned and then with his index finger, drew a sad face on the mirror. His face matched the one on the reflective glass.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he felt lips planted on his left shoulder.

2D's eyes widened and his hand flew to the mirror. With one swipe, the sad face was gone.

"Oi face-ache. Wot were you drawin'?"

"Nuffin', Murdoc."

The Satanist chuckled. "Y'know... a towel fits you well."

2D felt the bassist's calloused fingers run along the line of where the towel ended and his skin had started. He grabbed the front of the towel firmly.

"Stop," 2D said lowly, his eyes facing the ground.

"Oh, _c'mooon_ dent-head..." Murdoc spun the singer around and pulled him closer by the front of the towel. "I woz only kiddin' around."

"I said stop," 2D repeated. His mouth was inches from Murdoc's.

Murdoc smirked and caressed his face. He reached up to 2D's mouth and 2D quickly turned his head, moving out of the way.

"I said stop!" 2D's voice cracked, making him sound a lot less stern than he wanted. "Noodle is not gonna find out about this! An' kissin' in the baf'room 's one way she could!"

"I just wanted a stupid little kiss!" Murdoc exclaimed, stamping his foot on the ground; a Cuban heel snapping.

"No," 2D whispered, and he quickly maneuvered around the Satanist.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's arm and quickly jerked him back. "Yes."

Their faces were once again very close and 2D sighed; Murdoc smirked.

2D leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled back, his lips trembling slightly. He was absolutely outraged with himself. He wanted to kiss Murdoc again... but Noodle...

"M' so upset," 2D cried, leaning his head into Murdoc's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Murdoc said, patting the singer's back.

"Noodle won't..." the singer murmured and he kissed Murdoc's neck passionately. He sighed at himself. "S-see?"

"Yeah, like I said – you'll be fine. You'll figure it all out soon, mate. Now, are ya comin' fer lunch?"

"Is 'at why yer 'ere?" 2D whispered, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, now c'mon," Murdoc muttered, moving away from Stuart and in the direction of the door.

"I need... to change firs'," 2D said, slowly sauntering towards the stall where he had set his clothes nearby.

"O' course. Wotev'eh. Just hurry up. I'll meet ya at the first floor kitchen."

XXX

They all ate in silence. It had been awkward lately and though 2D was a bit slow, he had even noticed this. The Gorillaz watched each other carefully and from the corner of their eyes.

2D could tell that Murdoc was going to snap at any moment. He almost wanted to plug his ears before it would happen.

The drummer exhaled loudly and peered over at 2D with narrowed eyes. 2D looked back at Russel and narrowed his eyes as well.

"RrrrrRRRRR!" Murdoc stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "I can't fuckin' take this anymore!" Everyone watched him storm out of the room.

"I agree with him, for once," Russel hissed and he also left the kitchen, watching 2D the whole entire time. The door slammed causing the two younger people in the room to cringe.

"This is very awkward." Noodle stated, looking back and forth between the door and 2D. "But I won't leave you here alone."

"This is all my fault," 2D moaned, hiding his face within his large palms and fingers.

"There must be something bothering you... is there?" she questioned, pulling in her chair and leaning in towards 2D. He looked up from his hands and sighed.

"Yeah, there is..."

He had wanted to say, 'Yeah, it's the fact that I'm cheating on you.' but he could _not_ say that to little Noodle. He liked her too much to break her tiny little heart in that way.

"What is it, 2D-kun? You can tell me anything, you know," Noodle whispered slowly, reaching across the table and touching his hand.

"Murdoc and I –" His heart ached as he watched her pale face. "– we're still fightin'..."

"You are? I thought you had talked to him."

"I d-did..." 2D moaned and put a hand to his forehead in agony. "And h-he – he..."

Stuart had broken down. He hid his teary face in the table surface. All of his emotions were currently going out of whack. His heart almost had burst from the emotional pain.

"2D! Oh my...! 2D!" Noodle exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She ran around the table and she wrapped her skinny arms around him.

2D wasn't crying because he was in a "fight". It was because he had loved two different people at once. It was breaking his heart. He felt so fragile.

"This fight is killing you, 2D-kun!" she cried, sounding very upset. He didn't like it at all. "Why is this hurting you so much?!"

"I really l-like Muhdoc an' I-I jus' want it t'ta stop!" he said hoarsely, bringing his head up from the table. "I can't fight him a-anymore. I can't. I-I can't. I can't!"

This "fight" of his and Murdoc was the only excuse for crying. He couldn't think of anything else.

"2D... I want to fix this if you can not! I don't like seeing you like this; it hurts me! I'll talk to Murdoc if you wish!" she said, her voice very hushed and quick.

"H-he won't tell y-ya a-anyfin'," 2D mumbled. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked to Noodle's face. Her arms flew off of him and she looked slightly lost. "It 'urts you?"

"Yes! It does! Because I'd rather see you happy then sad!"

2D shook his head several times, his eyes watching her carefully. "I don't wanna 'urt you. I don't wanna."

"Then I need to fix this," she said stiffly, her hands resting on her hips. "_We_ need to fix this. I need to know what is going on."

"Nuffin' is goin' on," he whispered quickly, his dark orbs widening. "I need ta figure this out myself."

"As you wish," she then paused, looking to the ceiling, then back at him, "But you need to hurry. If you leave this for too long, it may get a lot worse."

He nodded once and the singer looked straight ahead of himself. Noodle leaned in and kissed his cheek making him smile slightly. The little kiss made him feel warmer.

"C'mere," he mumbled, pushing away from the table. He held out his arms and Noodle moved around the chair. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his lanky arms around her. He leaned in towards her ear. "Yer my 'appiness in Kong." And so was Murdoc. Sort of.

She leaned back against his chest, snickering softly. "That is not the whole truth because you are sad right now. Each Gorilla is your happiness in Kong."

"Ya got meh," he smiled, in a sad sort of way. "I only wish 'at everyfin' woz workin'."

"You will find some way to fix things, 2D-kun. One way or another."

* * *

**Read if you wish (some good music involved here, lawl):**_ Yessss, finally, summer break once again! A-ha! Freedom! Okay, so an update. (Sorry if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes.) Yes, ah - I'm camping from the first to the fourth. So I can't update any of those dates. Lmao, Canada Day 'til Independence Day in the States. Haha, I just noticed that now... SO, anyway, I believe my exams went well (BESIDES the Science one, that sucked ass, lol) and, uh... hopefully I passed all of Grade Nine! For passing... I got a Coldplay Ticket to see a concert in July (yesss, Chris Martin!) and I also received one hundred dollars (for being awesome! haha), painting stuff and yeah. So uh, also I've been getting into Blur (and more Gorillaz) lately... so I'm writing a Damon/Jamie (GRAHAM'S JEALOUS, MUWAHAHA) fic (yaoi, lmao) and I'm posting it on LJ when I can... (if anyone is interested, just PM and I'll let you know when it's up.) So, some songs, that have been influencing me lately for writing/drawing/etc. ... "For Tomorrow" by_ Blur_, "Mean To Me" by_ Tonic, _"Help I'm Alive" by_ Metric_, "Two More Years" by_ Bloc Party_, "Percussion Gun" by_ White Rabbits_, and many, many other Blur songs. (Like "Battery In Your Leg", please listen to that, haha). Okay, so to wrap this up. I'm happy that so many of you have stuck around and actually READ this story, for that matter, haha. And I will update when I next can. Please R&R. It does mean a lot._ :)


	20. Chapter 20

_New chapter, yay! Uhmm, so it's pretty long actually! Around 3,500 words. So a good-sized chapter! Er... if they are any mistakes, let me know. I was too lazy with checking through a few times like I normally do. Enjoy though!_

* * *

Chapter Title: Holiday Happiness  
Chapter Rating: T (for language, ideologically sensitive themes)

* * *

The fall months had passed and the snow of winter time had set outdoors of Kong.

The singer of Gorillaz was still deciding if it should be Noodle or Murdoc that he would stay with. He still had no idea. 2D was still stuck on that decision which would completely change him for the rest of his life.

The little guitarist or the middle-aged bassist? That was the question that kept on repeating in the singer's head.

What made the decision even harder to make was the fact that he had felt, over the last two and a half months, that he had gotten closer with both Noodle and Murdoc. He liked them, exactly the same.

Murdoc had stopped hurting the singer. Well – not completely. There were slips every once in a while where Murdoc would just crack and hit 2D. The singer always forgave him though. There was something about Murdoc that wouldn't allow 2D to stay mad at him for long.

Noodle learned how to actually kiss properly. When 2D thought of it now, it always made him laugh. He had taught her and she was very proud of herself, as well as Stuart. Ever since Murdoc had started liking 2D, he didn't bother Noodle anymore either. She was as happy as could be.

Russel never found out about any of the secret relationships. 2D never acted embarrassed around Noodle anymore, so he didn't have any evidence on 2D. He didn't even have a clue that 2D and Murdoc were together either, since the singer and Murdoc spent their nights in the Winnebago together.

2D, on the other hand of this entire situation... was still _very_ upset with himself. He hid his sadness as well as he could. Every time he tried to be happy with Murdoc or Noodle, he would end up thinking of the other person he wasn't with at the moment and then get very upset.

Before the end of the year, 2D promised to himself he'd figure this out. December thirty-first, he would have the one he loved the most in his arms. He didn't want this situation dragging on into the next year.

2D laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "_Tomorrow is the thirty-first_," he thought sadly. He sighed, putting his hands under his head.

"Noodle or Murdoc..." he whispered out loud.

If he chose Noodle, Murdoc would get really angry. And if he chose Murdoc, the little girl would be heartbroken. He was going to win, yet lose at the same time. He would get one, but lose the other.

At the end of 2D's bed, it squeaked. He quickly looked down at the end of the bed and supported himself with his elbows.

The Satanist sat at the tip of the mattress, leaning forwards slightly. He took a drag of his Lucky Lung cigarette and he smirked, still facing away from the singer.

"M-Murdoc?" 2D stuttered, looking at Murdoc's back carefully. "Wot're you doin' 'ere?"

"Comin' to see you," he replied, turning his head to the side, catching a glimpse of 2D's surprised face.

"'Ow didja git in?"

"Just opened the door. You didn't lock it, y'know," Murdoc chuckled, leaning back on his left hand. He took another drag of his smoke and looked at the ceiling. "Are ya comin' fer dinner?" Murdoc then completely turned around, bringing his legs and feet onto the bed.

2D shook his head, looking down at his pink blankets.

"Stu, you have to. You haven't –"

"I know... but m' not hungry," 2D cut him off.

"You haveta come outta here sometime!" Murdoc exclaimed, wanting to throw something at 2D, but there was nothing around to grab. "You can't just always be 'thinking'! You have to come out and enjoy some time with us Gorillaz! You must be really hungry too! You haven't eaten in like, three days!"

"F'inking gits in th' way," 2D muttered, looking at Murdoc with tense eyes. "S' important. S' about the _future_."

"'The future'?" Murdoc questioned, cocking one eyebrow. He had some idea of what 2D was speaking about, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Sound familiar?"

"Yeah," Murdoc nodded unsurely.

"Does it make ya feel a bit... _sick_?" The last word in 2D's sentence came out as a hiss.

Murdoc flinched. It clicked into his head as soon as 2D mentioned 'sick'. Murdoc knew exactly what 2D was talking about. It freaked him out since he knew for a fact that his time with the singer was going to end soon or he would be with him forever. He was scared to death of both options.

"So – so _that's_ wot s' about..." Murdoc grumbled, not looking Stuart in the eye. His eyes trailed around the messy room.

"Yeah, 'cos I can't stand it anymore!" 2D replied sharply. "I feel so sick an' wrong an' s' killin' me!"

"I like you, 2D," Murdoc growled, glaring back at the singer with cold eyes. "I really like you."

"So does Noodle," 2D sighed.

"This really isn't fair to either me or Noodle, y'know?!" Murdoc's voice rose louder. "You had to be such a stupid dullard and like both of us! Y'know, it would'eh 'bin better if you didn't like me and I died of that pain months ago!"

"But – but..." 2D's bottom lip started quivering. "You can't jus' say 'at! You'd rather 'ave yerself _dead_?!"

"If it would make you happy." Murdoc's voice was a whisper again. "I just want ya happy."

"Everyone wants me 'appy! I try _so_ hard to be bright and 'appy and I guess I don't do it successfully enough! S' me makin' everyone miserable! It shouldn't be you that should die and leave – it should be _me_...!" Tears formed in his dark eyes. "Me, me, me... I don't want it t' be just 'me' anymore. I want it t' be you an' Russ an' Noods an' me..."

"You're gonna make me cry if you do," Murdoc whispered, his eyes flickering up and down 2D's face.

2D sniffled and looked into Murdoc's mismatched eyes sadly.

"S' not all yer fault, alright? Most of it's mine. I made you stay with me, but you were th' one that agreed too."

The singer smiled softly and rubbed his eyes. "F'anks."

"An' wotev'eh to who ya choose! I only want ya happy. If it's Noodle – good job. Wotever. If it's me, then Hell yeah!"

2D grinned weakly at Murdoc's comment. "Hell yeah?"

Murdoc nodded, smirking at 2D as well. "You know how much I want you."

2D then crawled down to the end of the bed and sat on Murdoc's lap. He leaned back, feeling Murdoc's heart beat against his back. Stuart felt one of Murdoc's arms wrap around him and Murdoc raised his cigarette to 2D's lips. 2D took a drag and he exhaled as the Satanist pulled it away. Murdoc brought the cigarette to his own lips as well and took a long drag.

"I'm gettin' desperate," Murdoc groaned, smoking entering 2D's ear. "I want you. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"I'm sorry Murdoc," 2D said simply, looking down at Murdoc's arm around him. "Maybe you should call up some girl."

"I don't want it t' be some dumb whore anymore. I want it to be _you_."

"Knowin' you, tha's a big compliment," 2D smiled. "And besides, you wouldn't 'ave cared before."

"_Before_," Murdoc repeated. He reached in a kissed 2D's neck softly. "Now can you please come up fer dinner, mate? I'm beggin'."

"Aw'right," 2D mumbled, rolling his eyes. "But I need t' come back down 'ere afterwards."

XXX

2D and Murdoc sat down in their chairs in the deserted kitchen. Noodle and Russel had already finished. Their food was waiting for them at the table.

2D sighed, expecting Noodle to be in there. He hadn't seen her in three days and he missed her little face. His eyes trailed over to the glass door and he spotted her standing outside on the balcony.

"Er – Murdoc?" 2D's head shot back in the Satanist's direction.

Murdoc, sitting in his chair at the table, closed his eyes mismatched eyes. He then shrugged, and nodded slightly.

2D smiled and pushed his chair back into the table. He jogged over to the door and heaved it opened happily. The cold hit him like a slap across the face. He ignored it, and walked outside, closing the door behind himself.

The world outside of Kong was quite beautiful. 2D hadn't been out there in such a long time, that he had forgotten what it had looked like.

Bright snow covered the endless mounds of garbage, making it look like some sort of fantasy world. The sky was painting with different grays, here and there, and it looked breathtaking. White little snowflakes danced from the multi-toned sky and it made 2D beam. He had always loved looking up at the sky and watching the millions of them fall. It fascinated him.

He finally looked back to Noodle, whom was still faced away from him.

The snow crunched loudly under his feet as he made his way over to the railing. He rested his arms on the rusted railing and he looked down at Noodle.

She looked up at him; realising he was there and she hugged him tightly. She hid her face in his shirt and she grinned widely. Noodle's voice came out muffled. "I missed you, 2D-kun."

"I missed you too, Noods," 2D smiled softly as he hugged her little body back.

"I thought you even left," she giggled, pulling back from his shirt and looking way up at him.

"I'd nev'eh leave ya 'ere all alone," he laughed, grabbing her hands and squeezing them tightly. He inspected her closely, noticing how cute she was today. She wore a plaid pink-and-black skirt, black leggings and her black winter coat. Her hair was even parted.

"I can see your eyes. You nev'eh do part it much," he whispered, touching her face.

2D was still aware that Murdoc was watching and he kept promising himself that he wouldn't forget it either.

She grinned, her green eyes closing slightly. "I know. But I've been doing it so _you_ could see them."

"Aw, f'anks," he gushed, giggling afterwards.

"Are you all right lately, Stu? I haven't seen you around Kong lately!" she exclaimed, holding his face now.

He smiled crookedly and crinkled his nose slightly. "M' aw'right. An' how 'bout you, lil' lady? 'Ow is my girl?"

Noodle giggled. "I am fine. I only miss you. You should come out of your room more and enjoy the rest of our holidays. You know... it is New Years Eve tomorrow! We should hang out!"

"Mhmm!" 2D answered, smiling down at her.

Noodle smiled and nodded in agreement. She then leaned in to kiss his lips, but he dodged around them.

He leaned in towards her ear and mumbled softly, "Don't look over, but Muds is in th' kitchen watchin'. Sorry to burst your bubble."

She giggled once more and blushed a dark red. 2D smiled at her, standing straight again.

"Gimme a hug though?" he asked, opened his arms up wide.

She nodded quickly, still smiling and she ran into his long arms. He embraced her back tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"I like you so much, 2D-kun," she mumbled into his shirt.

"An' I'll always like you too," he said softly, resting his chin on her head. 2D's smile slowly turned from a soft smile to a grin. He just loved holding her.

Suddenly, his stomach growled, breaking their embrace.

"Go eat now," Noodle whispered, pulling away from him. Her eyes looked concerned. "I know you haven't eaten in days."

"Aw'right, Noodle-girl," 2D chuckled. "I'll be outta yer way."

She reached up, touching his face again and she smiled softly. Noodle turned back to the railing afterward, leaning against it.

2D brought himself back into the kitchen and sighed dreamily, as he shut the door behind himself. He strode back over to the table and collapsed in his chair.

He looked back at Murdoc and the Satanist looked a little bit angry. His eyes were narrowed and he wore a small scowl on his face.

"S-Sorry?" 2D whispered, and he squeezed his own hands nervously, as he hid them under the table.

"Wotev'eh," Murdoc muttered, shaking his head. "But, I mean..." He looked back up at 2D with angry eyes. "How could ya do that in front of me?"

"I only hugged 'er, Muds," 2D mumbled, looking upset at Murdoc's mad eyes. "I didn't kiss 'er or any'fin'."

"I'm only... jealous," Murdoc grumbled, "Like you said."

"M' sorry," 2D moaned softly. "You know I like you as much as I like 'er."

"Yeah..." Murdoc said lowly, touching his food with his fork.

2D reached over and touched Murdoc's hand. "Please don't be mad at me."

"M' not!" Murdoc snapped, hiding his hand under the table.

Stuart opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. He didn't want Murdoc anymore mad than he already was. He looked down at his clammy hands.

"Say wot you were gonna say," Murdoc murmured.

2D looked up at him. He didn't understand Murdoc's tone whatsoever. He couldn't tell if Murdoc was mad, joking or even sad.

"I jus' don't want ya mad... an' yer really lovely. I like ya a lot," 2D whispered unsurely.

Murdoc's face went from a scowl to a small smile. "I know, you dullard," he snickered.

2D sighed in relief, smiling slightly to himself as well.

"Wos there more?" Murdoc asked, smirking now.

"Well, I..." 2D paused, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He then looked back at Murdoc, smiling softly. "I'm always gonna like you... no matter wot."

"No matter wot?"

"No matter wot," 2D replied quietly.

"Even if you choose –?"

2D nodded, stopping Murdoc midsentence.

"Really?" Murdoc asked, sounding slightly shocked.

2D nodded once more, smiling. "No matter wot."

"Wow. You are somethin', y'know, mate..." Murdoc said, chuckling to himself. "You really are..."

"Noodle likes me an' so do you. If I'm in yer heart, then yer in mine, no matter wot."

Murdoc bobbed his head slightly and 2D smiled softly at Murdoc and then glared down at his food.

"Well I'm gonna go back t' my room," 2D whispered, pushing his plate back a bit. He stood up and Murdoc got up, pushing his chair in as well.

"I'm comin'," Murdoc said sternly.

"I'd rather you no –"

"I said I'm comin' with ya," Murdoc repeated, moving around the table, towards 2D.

"Aw-aw'right..."

Stuart flinched as Murdoc raised his hand, but the bassist only grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the kitchen.

XXX

Murdoc's warm breath hit 2D's neck softly. The singer groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Wot is it?" Murdoc asked, leaning in over his shoulder. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"My legs hurt. They're numb," 2D mumbled, sighing through his nose.

"Uncross them."

"Could we lay down?"

Murdoc nodded and 2D adjusted himself so that he was laying on his side, facing away from the Satanist. Murdoc lied down beside him and he rested one arm over 2D's hip. Murdoc reached over and found his way into 2D's shirt. His hand lightly tickled at the singer's pale stomach.

"Yer not letting me concentrate," 2D muttered, narrowing his dark eyes as he looked at the door.

"Hmm? Yer fine," Murdoc chuckled, still keeping his hand under the singer's shirt.

"Wotev'eh, jus' try not to distract me. You know I came down 'ere to think about stuff," 2D mumbled, looking down at the lump in his shirt, which was Murdoc's hand.

"But... this is our last night together to do things without any confusions," Murdoc snickered, looking down at 2D hungrily.

"We've never actually done anything _together_, y'know?" 2D said lowly, now trying to look back over his shoulder at Murdoc.

Murdoc pecked the corner of 2D's lips and 2D smiled slightly.

"Every time I think about _this_, I just love the thought," Murdoc whispered.

"_This_?" Stuart murmured back, watching Murdoc now, since the Satanist was leaning over his shoulder.

"Bein' with you, you idiot," Murdoc laughed and 2D smiled. "I want it t' last forever."

2D didn't reply to Murdoc's last comment. He had no idea on how to.

Murdoc reached up further into 2D's shirt and the singer sighed. "Jus' take it off," 2D grumbled.

"Alright," Murdoc laughed and 2D raised his arms, as the Satanist sat up and pulled his shirt off. They both laid back down on their sides and Murdoc reached from underneath 2D's arm. He touched the pale skin covering the singer's collar bone. Hugging the vocalist tighter to his chest, Murdoc whispered huskily, "I want you."

2D shook his head. "Maybe."

"Wot does _maybe_ mean?" Murdoc growled, feeling confused and upset.

"I dunno." 2D shook his head again.

"I like you, but you make me angry all the same," Murdoc muttered. "An' confused too."

"You like it." 2D giggled.

"I don' like bein' confused," Murdoc mumbled, rolling his mismatched eyes.

Murdoc's arm, that was underneath 2D's, moved down to his pants. He grabbed the waist of the jeans tightly.

"Tha's not 'appenin'," 2D stuttered, putting his hand on top of Murdoc's. He entwined his fingers around the Satanist's.

"Stu." Murdoc pouted. "C'mon."

2D shook his head once more. "Not now."

Murdoc tugged at 2D's jeans, but 2D continued holding his hand tightly. "I don't want ya t' see meh," 2D mumbled uneasily.

"I want to though," Murdoc hissed, still pulling.

"You are _not_ seein' me in my underwear. I don't feel..." 2D trailed off, not really paying attention anymore. He really didn't want to finish that sentence anyway, because he knew that Murdoc would get very upset.

"... safe?" Murdoc finished, pulling his hand away from 2D's pants. His hand curled into a fist as he looked up at it, then back at the singer that was faced away from him.

2D sat up, shaking his head. "I feel bad now..."

"Stu. I told you _thousands_ of _times_... ya _don't_ have to feel afraid around me!"

Murdoc sat up as well and they both looked at each other carefully. Murdoc then shook his head angrily, slipping off of the bed.

"I wanna hit you," Murdoc growled, covering his eyes with his hair. "but I'm not gonna."

"W-wot are ya gonna go then?" 2D squeaked, looking up to Murdoc with worried expression.

"I'm goin'," Murdoc mumbled, going around the bed and heading for the door.

"Wait!" 2D exclaimed, scrambling on his bed to try and get up.

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKIN' WAITING ANYMORE!" Murdoc yelled, his mismatched eyes closing tightly. He gripped the door frame tightly with one hand. "Figure out your goddamned problems 2D! Just figure them out! "

"But –"

"YOU DON'T NEED ME TO MAKE A FRIGGIN' DECISION! I'M GONE!" Murdoc hollered, turning away.

The door slammed shut and 2D jumped at the loud bang. His lips quivered uncontrollably and he collapsed onto his bed, crying wildly.

He just screwed himself over. His heart had literally snapped in two. He loved Murdoc and he just screwed it up bad. If he chose Murdoc in the end, would he even be wanted back anymore?

"WHY AM I FUCKIN' EVERY'FIN UP?!"

2D just wanted to instantly break something at that moment. He got up off of his bed and tore at his blue hair recklessly. He grabbed his bedside table lamp and cried loudly, as he threw it across the room. It smashed into a million pieces as it hit the wall.

"FUCK!"

He fell on his knees in front of his bedside table. He leaned forwards, grabbing his blue hair tightly again.

"WHY ME?!"

He felt the emotional pain running through his veins. His heart hurt every time it beat. He started sobbing loudly.

He then got up slowly, slouching terribly. His breath was shallow as he quickly yanked open his side table drawer.

"Where are my pain-pills...?" he whispered harshly, digging through his drawer of bottles. His hands searched wildly through the drawer until he took out the correct bottle. Even though he didn't read it, it read "anti-depressants". He wanted to take twenty of them right now.

Stuart unscrewed the lid quickly and dropped it on the floor from his slim fingers. As it bounced along the pink carpet, his mouth slowly dropped as he peered into the bottle. It was empty.

He bared his teeth, turned his body and chucked the empty bottle as hard as he could across the room. It hit the wall beside one of his keyboards, with a loud crack.

"FUCK!"

2D fell on his hands and knees once more and just sobbed.

Stuart didn't want Murdoc mad at him. He loved Murdoc and he just wanted everything to be normal again. He didn't want to fake happiness any longer. He _wanted_ it.

* * *

_Lately, I am obsessed with Blur. Aaaah! So good! Please get involved in some of their music. If you like Gorillaz, you might as well like Blur, right?! It has Damon Albarn involved, of course! _-raises eyebrows twice- _Well, thanks for reading! R&R, please! I'm very upset that this story is coming to an end soon__! _-sobs- _Thanks for sticking to it for so long! _;__;


	21. Chapter 21

**Last updated: July 28th, 2009**

_SO FINALLY! Hello again, my lovely readers! I return from the halls of school and back into my lovely computer chair for the Christmas Holidays! I have been working my ASS off on this chapter... it's 5,179 words long! *whew* Well, I hope you enjoy after such a long (totally unintentional) hiatus on this story! There are only two chapters left... huzzah!_

* * *

Chapter Title: New Years Eve  
Chapter Rating: M (for language and some sexual themes)

* * *

2D found himself in someone's arms. He started crying again, closing his eyes tight. He just wanted it to all go away. All of this pain was overwhelming for the singer. He just wanted to leave.

The vocalist soon quieted down, his breaths quiet heaves. He swallowed hard, trying so hard to retain himself. He kept his dark eyes closed.

The other person was crying softly. He heard them sniffle every once in a while. A tear, one not of his own, fell on his nose.

2D slowly opened his dark eyes, looking up at the upset –

"I'm so sorry," they murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Don't b-be," 2D mumbled, looking up carefully.

"You don't know how sorry I am," they whispered, sniffling twice.

"Yer cryin'." 2D reached up and touched their face.

"I couldn't laugh this time."

The Satanist, smiled through all of his silent tears. 2D smiled weakly too. Murdoc's smile then broke and tears fell a bit quicker. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I almost have a feelin' s' gonna come back," Murdoc groaned, holding 2D closer to his chest.

"Wot?"

"The pain," Murdoc replied.

"'Cos a me?" 2D asked worriedly, sitting up and moved back from Murdoc. He quickly peered around and noticed he was sitting on Murdoc's bed in his Winnebago. How did Murdoc bring him here? "I'm sorry! I am!" 2D said quickly, turning back to Murdoc.

"No, it's _my_ fault. I made you upset," Murdoc shook his head slowly.

"I made you yell! S' my fault...!" 2D exclaimed weakly, reaching for Murdoc's hands.

He pulled his hands away from 2D's. "No, it's not!" Murdoc growled and 2D watched his eyes carefully, since it looked as though tears were threatening to pour again. "It's not yer friggin' fault, face-ache! Stop sayin' it is when I know different!"

"M' sorry," 2D whispered, looking away from Murdoc and no longer meeting his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Murdoc pulled 2D close and whispered into his ear, "Don't be. And – an' I want you to figure out who you are gonna choose."

"I know."

"I wonder wot's gonna happen," Murdoc mumbled.

"I don't wanna know," 2D whispered, looking at Murdoc with sad eyes.

"Neither do I," Murdoc said, then gnawed on his bottom lip.

They sat quietly on Murdoc's bed, eyes once in a while scanning the Winnebago, but they were mostly connected.

"Wot – wot time s' it?" 2D murmured, his eyes now not leaving Murdoc's face at all.

Murdoc's mismatched eyes left 2D's for a moment, looking at his clock to the side of his bed.

"Ten thirty-seven," Murdoc replied, squinting back at 2D.

2D started shaking his head. He had some tears on the verge of once again, pouring.

"Wot day is it?" he moaned, lolling his head back against Murdoc's chest.

"The thirty-first."

"Oh no. Please, no... Don't make me –"

"Shhhh," Murdoc cooed. He pulled the singer closer, before he broke down.

"I don't wanna," 2D whispered, arms tightly around the Satanist's neck.

"You don't have to. Not yet."

"_Y-yet_," 2D mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand and then he wrapped it back around Murdoc. He sniffled loudly into the crook of Murdoc's neck.

"Don't cry again or I'll hit ya," Murdoc grumbled, slightly agitated with the whiny singer. He was very unamused.

2D nodded slowly, swallowing away the tears. "M' sorry."

Murdoc continued holding the singer. As 2D moved closer, he rested his chin on Murdoc's shoulder and sighed through his nose.

"W-why were you cryin'?" 2D spoke quietly.

"The way I found ya," Murdoc hummed back. "On the floor – with the lamp... Oh sweet Satan..." Murdoc trailed off, covering his own face with his hand. He didn't want 2D seeing his upset face.

"I wasn't hurt," 2D whined at him.

"_Physically_. An' I caused ya t' do 'at too! Me!"

"I 'ate 'avin' you mad at me..."

"I saw th' pill bottle too. Did ya take 'em all?" Murdoc sounded so distant when he asked that. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about... _that_.

"They were all gone anyways... 'at's why I f'rew 'em..." 2D replied, his chin digging into Murdoc's shoulder.

"Oh. Good." The Satanist's eyes were wide. "Oh wait –" He moved back quickly, his head against the glass of his back window. He grabbed Stuart's shoulders tightly. 2D scrunched his eyes together tightly, expecting a hit. "They were _gone_?"

2D nodded once, his eyes still closed tightly.

"You've 'bin 'at sad lately?" Murdoc whispered, his eyes squinting sadly.

2D opened his eyes at Murdoc's tone. He didn't like it when Murdoc sounded melancholy.

"I 'aven't 'bin sad," 2D lied quietly, his eyes worrying. "M' fine, really!"

"So, the pills are gone _why_?"

"... Okay. Fine. I am sad. I took 'em all. Not at th' same time though... I'd nev'eh do 'at. I've been taking one a day."

"For how long?" Murdoc's eyes were getting larger under his dark fringe.

"All durin' the 'olidays."

"But, why?!" Murdoc questioned incredulously.

"You guys." 2D stated. "It 'urt's seein' ya, hearin' ya... even touching ya."

Murdoc shot up from his relaxed sitting position, letting go of 2D. 2D, suddenly awkward and frightened, moved over a bit and watched Murdoc rub at his temples. "This is fuckin' rubbish. All of it."

"Wait, did I so summfin' wrong?" 2D squeaked, his own hand tight against his chest.

"It _hurts_ you?" Murdoc asked, turning away, and his feet dangled over the bed.

"Well, yeah – I mean... of course," 2D stuttered. "It's wrong and it 'urts me 'cos I know s' wrong."

"An' tha's why you wanna figure out who the Hell you want," Murdoc replied roughly.

2D nodded quickly at Murdoc, his head rubbing off the back of the glass window also.

"I'm sorry." Murdoc whispered, hanging his head low.

"Why don' I 'ear tha' much?" 2D asked lightly.

"'Cos I don't need t' say it much," Murdoc growled, turning to 2D with his arms crossed and he shot a cold glare at him.

"M' sorry," the singer whispered, holding his own shoulders tightly.

"_I'm sorry_," Murdoc repeated. "You should'eh told me you were sad, face-ache."

"'Ow could I? I didn't want _you_ sad," 2D murmured, sadly looking up at Murdoc through his eyelashes.

"Face-aaaache..." Murdoc muttered and moved back towards the singer. He wrapped an arm around 2D's shoulder. "I'm the one tha's supposed t' make everyone miserable."

2D leaned heavily against Murdoc, sighing.

" 'Ow am I 'ere?" 2D suddenly inquired.

"Whaddya mean?" Murdoc whispered cautiously.

"'Ow did I get 'ere? Like in the Winnebago?" 2D asked again.

"I carried you from yer room," Murdoc replied.

"When did you come in my room t' get me?"

"You were cryin', you know that right?" Murdoc said faintly, ignoring 2D's question.

"Yeah..."

"I mean when you were sleepin'."

"I was?" 2D squealed.

"Tha's why I... was crying... " Murdoc mumbled softly. "I couldn't believe my eyes... you were cryin' while sleeping. Yer face was so sad, I couldn't even –" Murdoc cut himself off. He couldn't even say anymore.

2D then whispered hoarsely, "... That's weird."

The Satanist nodded slowly, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Do you remember cryin'?" Murdoc asked, looking at up at the singer.

2D shook his head, looking at Murdoc's face.

Murdoc nodded, looking at the blankets again. His head then shot back up. "You made plans with Noodle today?"

"Is... that a question?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and squeezed 2D's shoulder. "Yeah, o' course, mate"

"Well, I guess so... I told 'er 'at I would..." 2D scratched his head and scrunched his little nose. "...out on the balcony."

"I know. You both seemed excited yesterday," Murdoc chuckled. "It was obvious."

2D smiled to himself and then asked, "Wot are you gonna do fer th' day?"

"Nuthin' now... since yer busy."

"Aw, don't say tha'!" 2D jumped, giving his friend a vacant, wide-eyed stare. "You 'ave Russ! An' I could 'ang out wif ya sometime today!"

"I guess so," Murdoc grumbled, his eyes trailing around the 'bago. "Well, then, see ya. M' gonna go find the big lug. He's most likely up..."

"I guess I'll find Noodle then too," 2D whispered quickly, watching his friend already leaving from the warm bed. He bounded towards Murdoc swiftly and wrapped his arms tightly around Murdoc's naked stomach.

Murdoc found himself grinning, leaning back in 2D's arms. "Say somethin' dumb, like ya always do," he murmured, falling in love with 2D's warmth.

"I like you lots."

"See?"

2D smiled widely, showing his damaged teeth. "An' even if I choose Noodle, we'll still be bestest mates, 'kay?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and turned in the thin vocalist's arms. He looked at the singer's chest and touched it lightly with one hand. He drew random shapes on his frail skin and his eyes slowly trailed up to Stuart's goofy face. "I know," he finally stated.

"Good. 'Cos you know I like you lots," 2D said again, smiling wider at his friend.

"We have to stay close, or I'll shoot you." Murdoc mumbled, trying not to sound desperate. He wasn't, he wasn't... or so he had told himself.

"I know," 2D giggled, nuzzling his cheek against Murdoc's. "Close," he murmured into the Satanist's ear.

"Extra _extra_ close?" Murdoc smirked, reaching up for 2D's lips with his own. Both of their lips parted, slight pants for air escaping.

2D exhaled loudly, stopping himself from moving closer to Murdoc. "No."

Murdoc sighed too, afterwards. His hand ran down the singer's chest, to his stomach and back at his own side. He looked down at the disgusting carpet of the Winnebago. "I knew you'd say that."

"Mates?" 2D held out his hand.

"I... I guess." Murdoc reached for Stuart's hand, but instead of grabbing it, he ran his fingers along the singer's calloused hand.

"Promise me." 2D urged flatly.

"Fine."

He grabbed 2D's hand and squeezed it super tightly, causing the singer to yelp. Murdoc laughed and the singer shook his hand loosely.

"Well, see ya, face-ache! I'll see ya 'round Kong later today? Ciao!" He pushed by 2D and rushed out of his Winne. 2D tilted his head and followed after Murdoc quickly. He swung open the door and peered around the Car Lot, searching for Murdoc.

"Bye...?" 2D whispered. He then began to shout, "WAIT! Wot time fer plans or meetin' up er wotever?!"

The Satanist was nowhere to be found.

2D sighed and rolled his eyes, landing on the cement floor silently. "Well, tha's jus' dumb." He rested a hand on his hip and stood there for a moment, still staring around hopelessly.

XXX

"Wake up, sleepy-'ead!" 2D exclaimed, diving on top of Noodle's bed.

He landed right on top of the guitarist, careful not to hurt her though. He held himself up over top of her and carefully looked down at her sleepy face below. He smirked, watching a smile spread across her face. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"I didn't think you would come," she whispered softly, and she finally looked up at the singer with her tired emerald eyes.

"How come you're not up yet?" 2D smiled, and he touched her lips softly. She smiled under his fingers.

He pulled his fingers away to let her speak. "It's the Christmas holiday. I found it in myself to finally stay in bed and not get up very early." Noodle scrunched up underneath 2D and grinned widely. She then emitted a loud, tired sigh. "I haven't had a kiss from you in forever..." Noodle mumbled, her eyes searching 2D's face excitedly. 2D bent down and kissed her small lips tenderly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his thin neck. Noodle then tugged down on him. "Lie with me."

He nodded slightly and pulled back the pink covers to get under the blanket with her. He found himself smirking slightly as he inspected her pink tank top and little pink underwear. Throwing the blankets back over themselves, he moved close towards the girl.

2D pulled her onto his stomach and held her tight to his chest. She snuggled closely and rested the side of her head on his chest. He rubbed her back softly.

"I have missed this," Noodle mumbled, not looking up at him. She kept her head resting on his chest.

"Same," 2D replied softly.

"Where have you been?"

"Gone... I guess you could say..." 2D said faintly.

"Don't ever go." She looked up at him.

2D cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ever go physically or mentally," she said again.

"Do I get any vacations?" he joked.

"Only mentally," she giggled back. "Not for too long."

A smile stretched across his face. "Of course. I can't leave you for a very long time or I'd die."

"Good. Besides the dying part." She laughed lightly.

"I get wot ya mean," he laughed.

She then looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. She reached up, and touched right underneath his left eye. Noodle pulled her soft hand back and 2D's hand came out from under the covers and he grabbed it.

"I know you have been sad lately, 2D-kun," Noodle said calmly.

"I'm not," 2D denied quietly.

"Your bags under your eyes are worse than usual. Your face is even red from crying lately. You were also crying all last night too, weren't you?"

2D shook his head, still resting it on her pillow. He was still in total denial and he was not giving up without a fight.

"I thought this 'Murdoc thing' was done and over with," she stated in a flat voice.

"It is."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"I dunno. An' besides, m' gettin' it figured out."

"You said that a while ago."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Give me a bit more time."

"How much more?"

"Not much."

"Please hurry," she squeaked, smiling weakly at him.

"I'm trying."

She smiled a little more. "I really like you, 2D."

"I know."

"Then please get better. For the both of us."

He smiled down at her little face. "M' tryin' 'ard. It's goin' t' 'appen real soon."

"Good."

"So are we gonna get up?"

"Hai," she replied, throwing the blankets off of her and 2D too. She crawled out of the bed and grabbed some dark jeans from the floor.

2D sat at the edge of the bed and watched her intensely. He titled his head, as he watched her slip her thin leg into one of the jeans' legs. She looked up at him, as she struggled to get her other leg in.

"Do you _have_ to watch me change?" she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Yer cute. S' fascinatin' to watch you," 2D replied, still watching her carefully.

"How many times have I heard you say that?" she asked, smiling as she said that, doing up the fly of her jeans.

"S' true though," he said seriously, watching her as she picked up a white tank top. She pulled off her pink tank top, revealing her little white bra. She then slipped on the white tank over her head. "I like seein' you wif'out clothes on."

Her eyes widened, as she pulled the shirt over her stomach. "2D-kun!" She blushed a dark red. "Did you have to _speak_ such _words_?"

"Yeah 'cos I wanted to tell ya th' tru'f," 2D laughed.

"Pervert!" she giggled again, adjusting her shirt still.

"I woz only tellin' the tru'f!" he defended himself, while grinning.

She chuckled again, and 2D got up off of the bed. He grabbed the girl and pulled her close to himself. She smiled widely and hugged his lanky self back.

"You know I really like you," 2D whispered, leaning towards her ear.

"I know."

"Then don't worry about me," he coaxed.

"I am trying not to."

"Good."

She looked up to his pale face and he smiled goofily, causing her to smile a very weak smile back. "So, uh, let's go to breakfast?" she questioned, moving back from him and grabbing his hand.

He nodded, watching her as she dragged him to her door. Noodle opened it and dragged him towards the kitchen. She turned the handle and 2D heard her sigh, as he looked at the back of her purple head.

"I guess we are not going out today, are we now?" Noodle murmured, looking straight ahead at the patio door.

2D looked up from the guitarist's hair and outside, it was literally a blizzard. They couldn't see anything but white.

"I... guess not," 2D replied quietly.

"Well, I guess we could find something interesting in Kong. There is always something to do in Kong..." Noodle mumbled, eyes still glued to the door. "But breakfast first, right?"

XXX

"Are you bored?"

"No, are ya?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I jus' wanna make sure."

Noodle turned to look at 2D. "I am fine."

He looked away from the movie, down at her face. They smiled lightly at each other and he squeezed her shoulder gently. She then tilted her head at him curiously.

"Wot is it, Noodle-girl?" 2D asked, smiling a bit while doing so.

She shook her head and looked down at his bed sheets. "Never mind."

"Oh c'mon," he mumbled, nudging his weight against hers.

She smiled slightly, still looking at his blankets. "It is nothing."

"You can tell me any'fin', Noods," he said softly, squeezing her shoulder again.

"Well, it's about Murdoc," she mumbled.

"W-wot is it?"

"He wants to be alone with you today. He talked with me yesterday, late at night. He said he knew we made plans; he saw us on the balcony. He knew ... s-so he woke me up last night..." She paused, leaving the noises of the zombie movie to fill the room. "...He seemed sad. He really likes you a lot 2D-kun. As you probably know."

2D swallowed hard. He thought she knew; right there and then, he thought she knew. He was slowly falling to pieces, right in front of her.

"You are not fighting anymore, 2D. I already know."

He sighed, swallowed loudly once again and scratched his head. He felt guilty at that moment, extremely guilty. He turned his head to the right, away from her.

"You don't have to say anything," she replied to his awkward silence. He bit his bottom lip. "You could have said you didn't want to talk about yours and Murdoc-san's problems at all. And then I would not have tried to get involved."

"I'm sorry," was what 2D croaked.

"You don't have to be."

They were both silent and then finally, Noodle opened her mouth again.

"Do you have _anything_ you want to say?" she asked unsurely.

He wanted to tell her the whole entire truth about the Murdoc thing, but then again, he didn't want to. Not yet.

"Well, I'm sorry for lyin'." He sighed. "I jus' didn't want you involved. I didn't want you hurt. I _don't_ want you hurt."

"I understand entirely, 2D. I really do."

"M' really sorry." He shook his head, covering his dark eyes with his hair. "I didn't mean t' lie."

"You had a reason to."

"But no right," he mumbled, looking up at her through his hair. His eyes were half closed, trying to keep the tears in. "It's jus' –" His lips began to tremble. "I've just 'bin through so m-much... you jus' dunno." He leaned forward, rubbing his own shoulders now.

Noodle leaned forward as well and reached over, touching his shoulder lightly. She pulled her fingers back quickly, bringing them up to her lips. She was going to finally mention it.

"You have been taking anti-depressants," Noodle murmured. Her fingers were still up to her mouth. Her voice shook. "I-I did not know."

He looked up at her now, hearing her tone. He still rubbed his shoulders. "Murdoc told you."

"That is a question?"

"No. A statement."

She nodded, sniffling a few times.

"I don't like makin' you cry," he said softly, looking down at the floor again. He curled his toes through his dirty, white-ish socks.

"I-it is not your f-fault," she stuttered, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, dont."

"But, I _am_ sor–"

"Please, please!" She shook her head angrily, tears pouring quickly. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him back onto his bed. The distraught guitarist kissed the singer ruthlessly, forcing him to stay down on the bed, leaving him breathless.

XXX

"Hey, face-ache," Murdoc smiled from his bed.

2D looked slowly over in the Satanist's direction. He blinked quite a few times. "'Allo Muds," he replied dully.

The singer slowly slumped over towards Murdoc's bed and the bassist sat up to meet him. 2D sat right beside him and sighed, hiding his face within his hands.

"You told her I took anti-depressants?" Stuart mumbled wryly into his palms.

"I did?" Murdoc inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. She told me ya talked t' her," 2D grumbled, furrowing his brows, hands now falling into his lap. He watched his fingers as he flexed them.

"It woz after I yelled at you," Murdoc replied sickly. "I left to talk to her about _stuff_."

"'Stuff'?" 2D asked, still watching his lap.

"Recent happenings..."

"Did you tell her that you were sad too?"

"Pfft... am I sad?" Murdoc snickered, leaning forwards to see 2D's face.

"Well, uh... er... never mind. Then."

"Don't say that," Murdoc waved away 2D's statement. "I guess you could say I was _upset_. Not necessarily sad. I woz pissed, more so," Murdoc finished, smirking while speaking.

"So you told her 'at I woz definitely takin' those pills?" 2D mumbled, turning his head slightly to Murdoc.

"Yeah, I did." Murdoc shrugged. "I mean – I was _fuming_! Couldn't think straight. For all I know, I coulda said anythin'!"

"Did you tell her about us?" 2D faintly said, his eyes suddenly widening at Murdoc's face.

"Nah. She woulda said somethin' to ya," Murdoc said back, sounding matter-of-fact. He then paused, his eyes widening dramatically. "Did she say somethin'?!"

"No," 2D confirmed lowly, "She didn't."

"Good. Then that means I wasn't totally psychotic last night," Murdoc chuckled. "You shoulda seen me, face-ache! I woz so mad..." He trailed off, laughing at himself.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," 2D grumbled, shaking his head.

"Nah, s' my fault for overreacting."

2D nodded silently, looking once again to the floor.

"Maybe it's the fact that you can't really choose me over her," Murdoc snickered. "... I dunno."

"I see why yer upset though," 2D muttered.

Murdoc leaned back on his hands and cackled. He seemed overly happy today; even though 2D was choosing the person he loved the most tonight.

Stuart kept his voice low. "You wanted me today then?"

"I did?"

"Noodle said you wanted me after we hung out."

"Oh. Of course," Murdoc giggled. A giggle was what 2D considered it... weird. "You came here t' be with me then?"

2D nodded. "Noodle and I had our time."

"Aw, how sweet," Murdoc whispered softly, leaning towards 2D.

2D shivered as Murdoc had said that. It was weird to hear things like that coming from the mouth from such a vulgar, scary man. It almost made 2D want to cry.

Out of nowhere, 2D felt Murdoc's grab the back of his shirt collar and pull him down onto the bed. Murdoc moved on top of him. The Satanist bent down and sucked at 2D's neck. His reaction to what Murdoc was doing wasn't exactly how he wanted to react. A soft moan escaped his throat.

"Oh my Sweet Satan, 2D..." Murdoc moaned weakly. "You're mine for a while."

2D nodded scarcely, not daring to move underneath his band leader. His dominator.

"_Mine_?" Murdoc repeated breathlessly.

"Yeah," 2D replied quietly, moving his head to the side. He didn't want to look at Murdoc's face. He wore a frown, clearly frightened of Murdoc.

"Why d'you look so scared then?" Murdoc asked slowly.

"'Cos I'm not sure if I wanna be yours today," 2D whispered, cringing while he looked back up at Murdoc.

"Of course you do, face-ache," Murdoc smirked, touching the singer's face with one hand. "An' tonight's the night, right? We gotta do _something_!"

"Murdoc, please, no," 2D said, his words mashing together. "This really isn't the time an' you know it!"

The older man sighed, closing his eyes. He then opened his mismatched eyes and entwined his fingers within 2D's azure hair.

"I –" Murdoc then shook his head, stopping himself from continuing.

"Murdoc," 2D moaned, now looking up at the Satanist weakly.

"Stuart," Murdoc replied softly.

"You can finish."

"It's not time, not yet," Murdoc sighed, rolling off of 2D. He folded his arms over his stomach and looked up at the ceiling of the Winnebago.

2D then moved over top of Murdoc, smiling softly. Murdoc reached up, with both hands and touched his blue hair softly. He wrapped his arms around the singer's neck and pulled him down on top of himself. 2D wrapped his fingers around Murdoc's shoulders and he rested his head on the Satanist's collarbone. Murdoc pulled 2D up more, bringing them nose to nose.

"Happy New Year," Murdoc whispered, his lips brushing up against the singer's trembling ones.

2D eyes closed slightly and he kissed Murdoc softly on the lips. Murdoc's eyes closed as well and he stealthily slipped his tongue in 2D's unexpecting mouth. 2D gasped into Murdoc's mouth and then wrapped his own tongue around the Satanist's. Their tongues wrestled and when 2D finally gave up, Murdoc's anxiously probed around in Stuart's hot mouth. He enjoyed the singer's taste beyond any woman he had ever been with. He was pure ecstasy.

2D moaned into Murdoc's mouth and pulled back slightly. He panted into Murdoc's face and smiled widely while doing so. He wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Muds," 2D smiled softer now and he closed his eyes, hiding his face in Murdoc's shoulder.

"Sure, face-ache," Murdoc murmured, and he leaned his head against 2D's.

"Yer a bit part in my life, you know 'at, right?"

Murdoc smiled softly, leaning his head against 2D's. "So are you, so are you."

XXX

2D took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the deadly smoke out into the cool night air. He sighed, as he leaned heavily against the rusted railing that prevented him from falling off the balcony.

The singer had left the Winnebago a couple hours before night had fallen. He still needed to think. And what would he even say to the person that he wasn't staying with? His mind was full of questions right now.

He rubbed his arms, trying to get warm again. His lips trembled while the fag between his lips was held tightly. He had been freezing the entire time while outside. Though unlike earlier today, the snow was falling more softly now. 2D ignored the snow though; his mind was occupied.

2D's ears perked up as he heard the glass door open from behind him. Cigarette still in mouth, he turned around and leaned back on the railing with two hands. Noodle walked out from the kitchen, and quickly, but quietly, shut the door behind herself.

She eyed Stuart very seriously, as she stood in front of the door. The glare only lasted a moment, and time started again when she moved beside him.

"I'm just going to be straight up with you, 2D-san," she whispered quickly, not looking up at him but over towards the landfill.

Noodle had taught 2D some simple Japanese over the years of them knowing each other. And some information he gathered, going from "kun" to "san" wasn't _too_ good.

2D swallowed slowly, turning back towards the landfill as well. Silent tears fell down his blank face. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I want you to be yourself and choose your favourite out of the two of us. Before twelve."

"Murdoc told you," 2D muttered, tears still flowing. His lips were no longer trembling from the cold; they were trembling from being upset. He didn't wipe his tears away either, nor would he look at her.

"No. I knew myself."

"H-how?"

"You are easy to read. When you look at him, I see the love in your eyes."

He shook his head and clenched his teeth tightly. He took the fag from his mouth and flicked it off of the balcony. "This is fuckin' dumb."

"It is. I definitely agree. I did not expect it from you either, which caught me off guard," she explained, rubbing her chin. "Seems like a Murdoc thing."

"Don't fuckin' say that," 2D growled, now looking down at the girl. "Don't say f'ings like 'at about 'im."

"Why would it matter anyway, Stuart?"

"He could get mad."

"And how do you think _I_ feel about this?"

"This is fuckin' _dumb_!" 2D threw his hands up in the air in an angry manner. "You make it seem like s' 'is fault, when s' not! S' my fault, eh?! I like both of you, so don't bring 'im up! S' not him! S' me!"

"Do you want me to hate Murdoc for your doing?" Noodle retorted, flashing her teeth angrily up at him. "Because I do not! I do not hate you either! I like the both of you! I don't care if you like him 2D! I just want to let you know that you have to do this tonight!"

"I am," he growled, getting in her face to scare her off.

She didn't budge. "Good," she snapped right back, still baring her teeth.

He turned away, once again facing the dreary fields of garbage and so did she. They were silent for only a few split moments. She slowly pulled back the sleeve on her coat and read the time aloud, "Eleven-fifty."

2D shook his head sadly and tears fell from his eyes again. He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, at least still looking for some kind of support within her body. And she did hug him back tightly.

So right now, he was deciding. Should he stay in the warm arms of the guitarist or leave for the bassist? His heart ached thinking of this question. It repeated in his head over and over again. He started sobbing harder.

Noodle kept on holding onto him, only wishing that he'd stop crying.

He pulled back from her, hunched over. Tear stains covered his face and they burned in the freezing air. He shook his head, trying to stop the tears. They wouldn't stop flowing and he held his chest tightly.

The answer was on the tip of the singer's tongue. Only if he'd stop crying...his answer was right there, but it would hurt him so much. He had decided who he loved, but could he even say it out loud? He doubted himself, but he knew it had to be said... right here and right now.

* * *

**Updated: December 26th, 2009**

_So, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're enjoying the holidays and getting to spend some time with your family! Hail Satan! Oh and, Happy New Year too! _

_---_

This is also a very important note. Read carefully, dudes and dudettes!

All right, in this fic... 2D is soon going to choose who he'll be with, correct? Well, many people want 2DxMurdoc, a few do still want 2DxNoodle. It won't be fair if I choose one over the other, right?! People might want to have a look at it in two different perspectives!

So, I'm making **alternative endings**! There will be one of "2D staying with Noodle" and one of "2D staying with Murdoc"! _You can read both of them, if you want_ **OR **_just read the one ending you want to read the most! _The reason I chose to do this instead, was because _I_ myself, couldn't decide whom he wanted most! Seriously!

**Chapter 22** will be **Murdoc's ending** AND **Chapter 23** will **Noodle's ending**.

Voila! Here you have it! 8D

Also, on a side note: **Both chapters will be put up the exact same time. **We don't want people complaining of others seeing _their_ chapter first!


	22. Murdoc's Chapter

_The message at the bottom of both chapters will be the same._

* * *

Chapter Title: Murdoc's Ending  
Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away from her arms. He sobbed loudly and rushed towards the door. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, not looking back at her. He banged a fist off of the glass door and Noodle flinched, expecting it to break.

2D was shocked to not hear her crying also.

Her face remained expressionless and she shook her head slightly. "It's okay, 2D-san. As long as you are happy." He listened to her speak. Her words were obviously carefully chosen, but she didn't sound that shattered by him leaving. Maybe she knew that he could help Murdoc for the better... or maybe it was the fact that she still had a great chance at finding love again.

He shook his head furiously again and tears poured again from his dark orbs. Swinging open the door, he ran into Kong racing towards the first floor elevator. He pressed the button quickly and rubbed his shoulders as if he were trying to give himself more support of his own.

Patience growing thin, he went to hit the elevator door with his hand, but it opened right before he did so. He dashed from the elevator and reached the ground floor in a matter of seconds. His loud sobs echoed in the car lot when he reached it, and he began to quickly make his way to his room.

"2D!" the Satanist hollered, swiftly jumping out of his Winnebago. The cries had reached him in a matter of seconds and he had to see what the problem was.

The singer didn't look at Murdoc as he stiffly passed the Winne. Murdoc's face dropped as the upset man walked by him.

"Face-ache! Hellllloooo! Can't cha hear me?" Murdoc called after him, beginning to start towards 2D. He frowned when receiving no reply and shook his head. "Face-ache!"

The Satanist broke out into a run after the singer and when he reached his mate, he tackled him to the ground.

2D, face-first into the ground, shook and shivered. He cried softly, just wanting to disappear into it.

"Sh sh shh..." Murdoc mumbled, running his rough fingers gently through the vocalist's mess of a hair. He slowly rolled the singer onto his back and Murdoc leaned in close to 2D's chest lovingly. 2D's heart was racing wildly and Murdoc's lips pulled down into a sad frown. "S' aw'right, dent-head. Calm down..."

The singer shook his head into Murdoc's boney shoulder. He left tear stains covering the older man's shirt, but he didn't care.

"2D..." Murdoc murmured, still trying to sooth the blue-haired boy. "Stuart."

2D pulled his wet face back from Murdoc's shoulder and his wiped the wetness from his face with his rather large hands. He suddenly giggled, laughed happily and wrapped his arms tightly around Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc cocked a curious eyebrow. "Wot the fu–"

"I love you," 2D said into Murdoc's shoulder.

"W-wot?" Murdoc moved back, seeming a bit lost. "Wot did you jus' say?"

2D smiled up at his friend. "Iloveyou," he said quickly, smiling widely up at Murdoc afterwards.

Murdoc tilted his head, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Clicking in his head, he finally beamed, showing 2D his sharp teeth. "Really?"

"Yes!" 2D whispered excitedly, nodding twice. He wiped his nose and sniffled a few times, a large smile still on his cute face.

"Oh, no way, mate!" Murdoc exclaimed, now on his hands and knees overtop of the singer. "Are you kiddin' me?" he asked quickly, a grin still wide across his face.

"No," 2D smiled.

"So... ahh, guess wot?" Murdoc murmured, his face falling into a natural position again. He looked nervous in his eyes, but nowhere else.

"Wot?"

"Well, I've never really sad this before... to _anyone_..."

2D perked up at this. Curious, he sat up more to listen to the bassist. He smiled a little bit, his lips trying to convince Murdoc into telling him.

It was said quickly and it didn't seem so hard, Murdoc noticed, once 2D was smiling softly at him.

"I love you too," he whispered lowly, a real smile spreading across his green tinted face.

2D's breath hitched in his throat. Murdoc loved him! Oh, this was so exciting! He wrapped his arms tightly around Murdoc's neck and places kisses on his cheeks, lips and chin. "Murdoc! M' so 'appy!"

"It makes me feel weird," Murdoc said, grinning at 2D again. "But, I like it a lot."

They both moved into a crouching position, seated on their knees. 2D squeaked and pulled Murdoc's chest to his head. He stayed silent and finally caught a heartbeat. It was very quick, which made 2D smile widely. Murdoc moved uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"2D..." Murdoc sighed lowly, his voice cracking. Running a hand through the younger boy's hair, he looked down at 2D and the singer slowly peered up at Murdoc through his 8-Ball fracture.

Murdoc moved his head down towards 2D's and placed his lips softly on the other's. 2D gasped into Murdoc's mouth, not expecting it, but soon went along with the loving kiss also. Murdoc pulled away smiling like a madman before they had gotten too intimate.

"Git yer arse up," Murdoc groaned, pushing himself away from the singer and the cold floor.

"Wait, wot?" 2D whined, slightly hurt.

"My knees were hurtin'," Murdoc said, resting a hand on his hip. He then smirked largely. "And I'm not done with ya either."

2D smiled at those words, knowing he wasn't being mean about it, and got off of the floor too. He stood closely to Murdoc, suddenly reaching for his lips and out of nowhere, Murdoc scooped him up in his arms. 2D squealed and snorted loudly, the noise echoing in the car lot.

"Wot are you doin'? Where are we goin'?" 2D shrilly spoke, playfully struggling in the bassist's arms.

"The 'bago o' course! We got loads t' be catchin' up with!" Murdoc cackled, and he found himself smiling from ear to ear.

"Is this a good f'ing?" 2D whispered quickly, looking up at Murdoc's face.

"You know 2D... yer in for one Helluva ride!" Murdoc laughed as he nudged open the 'bago's door with his boot.2D's eyes widened and he then found himself grinning madly and laughing, as he was pulled into the Satanist's messy Winnebago.

* * *

**Updated: January 30th, 2010**

_So here is the ending of this story (well, Murdoc's chapter, that is!), I'm actually sad to say that! It's been an awesome run... with all you amazing reviewers especially! Thanks for giving me loads of comments! *love* It means a lot, it truly does, because then I know that someone is actually paying attention to what I'm doing and it makes me smile. Thank you so, so, so much for running along with this and continuing to read and like it! It means a lot. Hopefully you guys check out my stories in the future... thank you again!_


	23. Noodle's Chapter

_As said in Murdoc's chapter, the message will be the same at the bottom of both chapters!_

* * *

Chapter Title: Noodle's Ending  
Chapter Rating: T

* * *

Stuart Pot found himself against the glass door for support. He sobbed quietly and looked at the small guitarist through his tear filled eyes.

"Noodle..." he whispered, choking on his tears.

"Hai, 2D-san?"

"I-I... can't leave you," he replied, smiling slightly and tears still poured down his face.

She smiled from ear to ear, tears now also forming in her bright green eyes.

He leaned against the glass door, looking up into the overcast sky. "I love you," he breathed out, watching the snow fall lightly, some flakes landing on his lashes.

She continued smiling widely, and leaped at her singer unexpectedly. Her feet didn't even touch the ground, as he held her tightly to his chest.

"I love you too, 2D-kun! I love you too," she cried, hiding her face into his shoulder. "I love you so much."

He laughed shakily. Some tears still there but no longer threatening to fall in large amounts. "Noodle-girl..." he started.

The purple-haired teen pulled back from his shoulder and tilted her head up at his face. "Hai?"

"I need to see Murdoc," he whispered, a bit upset once more.

"I understand, Stu. Do it quickly!" she added, her lips in a closed smile.

He nodded at her and opened the glass door. He went down to the ground floor and made his way to the car lot. He searched around with his dark eyes and spotted Murdoc leaning against his Winnebago, smoke in hand.

The bassist began to smile widely and held his arms out as the singer walked towards him.

"Face-ache! Decided yet?" he asked, still grinning madly as he went to wrap his arms around 2D's neck. 2D grabbed his wrists instead and Murdoc instantly was angry. "Oi!"

"Murdoc... I'm sorry. But I... I love Noodle." He stopped with anymore words. Less speaking, the better it will probably turn out, he thought.

Murdoc's face dropped and he roughly pulled his wrists away from the singer's grip. With angry eyes, he looked between his wrists to 2D's sad face.

"Tha's really not fair, y'know?" Murdoc questioned. It almost sounded like a statement though. "I didn't think you'd –" Murdoc's voice suddenly cracked and his gripped at his own throat sadly. His eyes closed tightly. "Really, 2D?"

The singer nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip. Murdoc opened his eyes, looking even in an even more hurt manner at 2D with his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Muds... Really, I am," 2D whined. He turned to leave... to leave from Murdoc, but the bassist reached out to him and turned Stuart back.

"2D... I-I love you," Murdoc stated, sounding in a state of being lost and broken.

2D swallowed deeply. He felt even worse about this now. "Do ya really?" he murmured, almost in tears.

Murdoc nodded weakly, sighing shakily. "...I jus' wanted you to know... before you're gone," Murdoc murmured, now looking in the direction of the concrete floor.

2D, he had to touch Murdoc in some supportive way, so he rested his hands on the Satanist's shoulders. "I'll never be gone, Murdoc. I'll aw'ways be 'ere." 2D replied.

"But you won't ever be just _mine_," Murdoc mumbled, now looking up to 2D. His sad eyes were really killing 2D.

2D wrapped his arms tightly around Murdoc's neck, pulling himself close to Murdoc. He began crying softly into Murdoc's ear... this was harder than he thought it was going to be. Murdoc rested his hands on 2D's hips and the singer pulled his wet face from Murdoc's shoulder, looking into his mismatched eyes.

Parting his lips slightly, Murdoc brushed his broken nose against 2D's. 2D blushed under his tears and eagerly kissed Murdoc, their lips connecting with a swift movement. It only lasted a moment or two, until 2D had pulled away almost crying again. But then suddenly, Murdoc slapped 2D on the ass, urging him forward and away from the Winnebago.

Though Murdoc was grinning, it was a bit fake. 2D could see through his facade... he could almost see the tears coming.

"Wot th' bloody 'Ell are ya starin' at, you dullard?" Murdoc laughed, his voice sounding hoarse. "Go get 'er!"

"Seriously?" 2D asked warily, and he found himself rubbing at his arse.

"O' course, face-ache! If yer happy then get outta my sight!" Murdoc smiled.

2D nodded, smiling weakly. "Thank you, Murdoc. You don't know how much this means!"

XXX

The singer found Noodle as she was walking in from the balcony, cold air sweeping in after her. They both froze a few feet away from each other, him leaning against the table and her removing a pink scarf from her face.

"He understood?" she questioned quietly, swinging the scarf over her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

He nodded reluctantly. It seemed like he understood... in a way, but not entirely. Noodle giggled, stamping her feet excitedly. Her eyes closed tightly as she ran towards him and leaped into his lanky arms. He laughed loudly, holding her tight to his body. He wouldn't let her go... he loved her.

"He told me to go an' get ya now," 2D smiled, his teeth showing in a genuine smile.

"Really?" she squeaked, pulling her face back from his.

He suddenly grinned evilly, and she leaned in, kissing him roughly. 2D stumbled with her in his arms, and they fell back onto the table, 2D on top. He leaned over her carefully as she laid back on the smooth surface with pleading eyes. He face went bright red as 2D bent down kissing her lips again.

"2-2D..." she stuttered. He kissed her jaw line, then neck. "2D..."

He pulled away slowly, registering his name. "Mmm?" He stroked the side of her face with gentle fingers.

"I-I... want you. I want you, 2D... right now," she stated weakly, her face still a bright red.

"You sure...?" He raised his eyebrows. She _was_ only eighteen... but he himself had sex even _before_ that.

"Hai," she mumbled, looking up at him with tense eyes.

He carefully lifted her from the table and squeezed her tight to his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and he held her securely as he began to carry her through Kong. He placed kisses all over her face and neck the whole walk to her room.

2D reached forward, opening her door and pushed his shoulder against it slightly with the guitarist still in his arms.

"I love you," Noodle murmured, pushing her nose against 2D's.

He smiled widely, tilting his head and looking at her with soft eyes. "I love you too."

And with that, the singer proceeded into the room and kicked the door shut behind the two giggling lovebirds.

* * *

**Updated: January 30th, 2010**

_So here is the ending of this story (well, Noodle's chapter, that is!), I'm actually sad to say that! It's been an awesome run... with all you amazing reviewers especially! Thanks for giving me loads of comments! *love* It means a lot, it truly does, because then I know that someone is actually paying attention to what I'm doing and it makes me smile. Thank you so, so, so much for running along with this and continuing to read and like it! It means a lot. Hopefully you guys check out my stories in the future... thank you again!_


End file.
